Moon Child
by Syrin Xerxes
Summary: There the werewolf stood, reaching for the moon with massive paw hands. That gravitational pull, pushing the need to know, need to hug, need of her. “Leah…” It was Jacob, “You imprinted.” Everything after made no sense. Slash warning!
1. Day 1 : Meet the Werewolves

**Disclaimer **: Don't own Twilight. Vasvi Pride and Breg Pack are my main OCs.

**A/N** _12/12/09_ : First Published story so any review is welcomed. Takes place 70 years after Renesmee's birth but the technology is the same because it's easier. Just gonna post the first few chapters and see what people think.

**A/N **_1/1/10 _: Just rewriting the first few chapters. For new readers, OC warning. Everyone from the old Pack is dead except for Leah and Jacob. This is a slash fic, meaning girl on girl and guy on guy. The couples are official Cullen couples, Jacob/Renesmee, Leah/femOC, and several OC/OC, names are listed in later chapters.

Rated M for Violence, suggestive themes and smut. Mostly violence.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Jacob swallowed. 70 years ago he would have shifted. 70 years ago he would have been mad. 70 years ago he would be concentrated on the thought of vampires never leaving the Quileute land. But now seeing, Leah not five years older than when he left…

"I'm sorry." Jacob muttered. "That…" That being watching everyone grow old and die. Watching their kids grow, shift into wolves, then grow old and die. Feeling what imprinting is but never finding your own. "That must have been horrible."

"Yeah." Leah's eyes narrowed at her former Alpha. Voice dry but hard. "It is."

Silence. The Cullens were giving them privacy. Unpacking but avoiding the kitchen.

Jacob closed his eyes, nodding. He reviewed the information. It had taken 3 years for the wolves to start aging. After four years of peace nomadic vampires started to pray on Forks. When the wolves killed that coven they returned to their lives only to have another coven attack. Sam and the others stayed out of it wanting to age with the family, letting the new wolves protect them. Leah stood with the pack, throughout these attacks. Leah watched her friends grow old and die. Jacob could only imagine Bella dying of such age, though impossible it was heart breaking.

"There been good times too." Leah interrupted, "We have more females in the pack. The one you already met in mine is my godchild." Her smile grew fond, "The second female in the packs had a crush on me. It was refreshing to date for awhile. Hehe." Leah shook her head laughing. It was fun, "You should have heard the boys thoughts about it."

"They must have enjoyed it."

"Enjoy trying to watch or enjoy the beatings of getting caught?" Leah paused, recalling the memories. The thoughts of the boys, trying not to fantasize while wolf or accidentally wondering. "She mauled them. Good too because I was going to do it myself." The endearing smile ended. "But when another Alpha told me one of his boys imprinted on her we had complications. They met, lived on the same block but…"

"She never imprinted on him." He finished sofly.

"Never did. But she chose him eventually." Leah paused, leaning back. "She had twins. Both wolves." Her eyes shifted up. Now worried, slightly scared. Jacob swallowed knowing the next question but not the answer. "Will I… Do you think I will imprint?"

"I don't know."

Jacob was then silent. Trying to remember how painful loosing Bella was. Then trying to imagine loosing Renesmee. Trying to see her in someone elses –A women's arm was heart breaking. He pushed the thought aside, glancing up at Leah.

Her eyes were different. So much like Sam's those many years ago. Hard, very hard and very cold. Her voice just the same, ordering. Sam's eyes only soften at Emily. Jacob's own heartache left when he saw the newborn Renesmee.

"So…" Jacob's eyes focused on Leah who was taking a deep breath. Her noise twitched and lips part in a snarl. So subtle it was unconscious. "How's living with the leaches?"

Crack! Jacob sighed looking at the ground floor ceiling, where Rosalie had broken a chinaware.

"Well…They aren't _that_ bad." Jacob answered just as slow as the smile spread across his lips. Living with Renesmee was one of the most exciting decisions he'd made. Deciding to marry her was another one of his best decisions. Made everything he went through worth it. Most of the times.

"I'm talking about the entire Pac –Cov –Cullens." Leah corrected quickly.

Life with the Cullens wasn't anything like Jacob thought it'd be. But then again he didn't think he'd fallen in love with a vampire. Jacob imagined wild animals, but his pack was far more wild than the Cullens. And Renesmee was never evil. She was innocent and–

"Not just your imprintee. So get that smile off your face."

This only made Jacob smile widen before he answered. "It was… It was normal, until Nessie and I went to school with the rest of the family. Imagine, being 23 and raising your hand to go to the bathroom. School just felt so weird after 7 years." He paused.

Those seven years with Renesmee was all about her. Protecting her. Teaching her. Hunting with her. Just her. Whenever he first went to school he felt lost. So much people around him after living in solitary with the vampire's for years. He almost attacked a teacher for some reason he can't remember. It was over 50 years ago and he pushed it out of his mind the very second it ended.

Jacob could feel his cheeks cramping, muscles a bit sore from smiling to frowning so fast. "I think they actually _need_ to go to school. Help keeps them –us… human." The laugh Leah gave reassured him. It was a bark. Harsh and cold bark.

"That makes sense." She muttered, eyes drifting to the floor. Hallow. Jacob noted. Her eyes were so painfully hollow. He felt this throat tighten and tried to swallow. This was the reason they imprinted. They needed someone there to keep them sane, to keep them from falling. To keep them human.

This life was killing her. Endless fighting for no one –Or does she have some? If it was it's not enough. She needed a break.

"You should come to school with us." Jacob said, just standing when another chair suddenly hit the counter. Leah moved fast, faster than ever before. If the chair wasn't made for vampires Jacob was sure it would have broke against the marble.

"No." Jacob recognized that voice. He didn't use it, didn't have to with his pack but Sam did. A final order. The firm Alpha's voice. "I need to stay on patrol."

"Leah, your losing it. You need to relax."

"I can't afford to relax!" Leah yelled. Fist pounding on the wooden table, easily breaking it. Jacob heard the two worried breaths before looking at the doorway. Renesmee, his wife and Esme, the loving vampire mother he never had. The concern in their eyes made Jacob relax slightly. But at the rigid breath Jacob looked back at Leah. A look in her angry eyes and Jacob tensed again, ready to shift with out shaking to defend himself and more importantly Renesmee.

"You understand –Or used too." Leah struggled to talk. It was in her shaking voice and conflicted face. The growls had something to do with it though. "The responsibility of an Alpha. Knowing that it's you –Only you." Jacob remembered. The sudden responsibility of two other lives weighed heavy on his shoulders. That was his first reason for denying the Alpha title. "It's unfair! Fucking _so _unfair!"

"Yes it is unfair." Jacob agreed, trying to keep his voice calm. It was getting difficult with the constant shaking of his body. "There are other Alphas now. You deserve a break." She deserved to find her imprint. If her imprint isn't in La Push, it may be in Forks. Jacob needed to get Leah out of the forest to find out.

"Jake is right." That was Edward's voice. Jacob turned his head so much slower than Leah, who jerked at the sudden intruder. Edward standing with his daughter and mother. His eyes were defensive but his body relaxed. For now. "This is killing you." Edward paused. Eyes now concentrated on Leah. His body tensing slightly, the subtle signs he was mind reading. "You know it."

"This doesn't concern you."

"That doesn't mean we don't want to help." Edward continue to press. "You continue at this rate, your pack will be harmed. Your already hurting them." Then Edward found himself pushed back by a burning shove. By his face Jacob could tell he was shocked. Maybe at the strength, certainly at the speed. Edward expected a harder shove but also a slower wolf.

"I'm going for a run."

"I'm-"

"We're coming." Jacob frowned slightly. His eyes staring intensly at his still slightly ignorant wife. They then checked on Leah. Annoyed verse his wife's determination.

"Like you can keep up."

* * *

Leah ran through the forest. Fast but not a sprint. She took deep breaths, eyes focusing in on low branches, roots, and the occasional trap. She took a deep breath, enjoying the earthly smell and the ground being uprooted by her paws. There was a break in the dark forest, a clearing.

Leah jumped into the air, body exploding and imploding as her bare human feet landed on the grass. In a few seconds she heard two bodies tumbling in. Both heavy steps for a human size creatures, far to light for a bear sized wolf. Their –Well, Jacob's breath was hard, quick, and very short. Renesmee's was calmer but still quick.

"Haha! What's wrong Nessie?" Jacob's teasing tone was irritating. Only because it was still endearing. "Getting slow for you age?"

"Say's the 86 year old dog!" Renesmee yelled tackling the half naked bow into the damp grass.

Leah stood in the middle of the field, watching. She would have find it cute if she wasn't in a bad mood. Talking about a painful past and having another decision made for you would do that to a person. At least being an Alpha means that her thoughts finally mattered.

"Ugh! Seriously you two are worse than the pups." Leah scoffed, turning away and walking around. She tried to keep her muscles warm after a run. Cramps as a wolf was still as painful as cramps as a human.

"Someone's a grumpy grandma."

Leah's eyes widen, jaw tightening. She spun around glaring at Renesmee, all in the same heartbeat. A very angry heartbeat Renesmee only smiled too. But that smile faded as Nessie looked to the side. Her brows knitting together as her eyes searched for something. "It's one of yours." Leah closed her eyes, letting nothing interfere with her hearing. Heavy foosteps, too heavy for a human. Too quick to be a deer. Falling plants. Roots pulled from the ground. Definitely a wolf.

When Leah and Jacob turned to the direction, a wolf jumped into the clearing. Body shifting a bit messy in the air as she landed not a very good landing. She stumbled to the ground before Leah could catch her. "There –wolves… Can't breath –Li –Light head…ed." Leah quickly reached out, grabbing bare shoulders to keep her Beta from swaying. Her head rolled back, mouth wide as she took in gulps of air.

"Vanessa. What-"

"Fallow." Vanessa interrupted turning to the bushes and stumbling into a run. "No time to explain." She quickly shifted back, bulldozing down her path leaving Leah no choice but to shift and follow. But with her speed she quickly caught up to the wolf.

"_Vanessa."_

"_Werewolf." _Vanessa's voice tingled into Leah's mind with energy. Worry, anxious, pure adrenaline over a normal thing. _"No! It's… It's not normal. It was a real werewolf." _Real werewolf. Dangerous, wild. Leah glanced up at the night sky. The moon barely visible in the cloudless spots and thick trees. Dangerous…

"_Jake, take Nessie away." _Leah didn't both to look behind her shoulder. She heard Jake following, Renesmee on his back since she couldn't keep up. _"We have a real werewolf."_

After a few seconds Jacob answered, _"Fine." _ His voice wasn't cheery but wasn't angry either. He wanted his wife safe first. Leah heard and felt the ground being uprooted at Jake's hard turn.

"Jake?" Renesmee questioned in a soft whisper. "What's happening?" It grew softer and softer as Leah and Vanessa dashed away.

"_Finally…" _Another wolf breathed a sigh of relief. With the pack telepathy Leah was quickly updated. Several members surrounding the apart werewolves but none of them clearly describing the creature. They reported that it wasn't alone a vampire and human was with them. Five werewolves, fighting over several killed deer.

They heard the growls, deep roars that was louder than their own. Heard the fighting and snatching jaws, all clues to slow down to a silent stalk. So that's what Leah and Vanessa did. In seconds they stood with another wolf. Their furry heads taking a peek into the clearing. There at the center of the clearing was the dead deer, ten.

The creatures fighting were nothing the stories and movies shown. Three werewolves all attacked the largest, golden amber. The Alpha. He easily stood his ground, Actually standing as normal as a human or other primate, with his back straight and long arms at the side. Paws grown into a rough shape of a human, able to grab and throw and slash.

"So, werewolf or vampire?" The voice drew Leah's eyes to a fallen branch being used as a bench. Face covered in skull like mask, leaving everything below the noise visible to the public. The human was unafraid, casually glancing at the vampire then back to the fifth werewolf.

"Werewolf." She nodded, "I still have my magic-"

_Magic?_

"-don't need to worry about walking around humans or sparkling in the sun." That was a softly French accented voice. "I have more freedom."

"Being an animal looks fun-" The… humans voice had a French accent, very soft when compared to the vampire's American voice.

"Don't move, Niki!" The human yelled. With a grumbling growl the werewolf shifted back into position.

Leah finally looked over the final werewolf. There the werewolf stood, reaching for the moon with massive paw hands. Her heart tugged, pulled her closer to the dark sea-green creature. Water rushed into her ears, the roaring blocking out everything but her. The world just shrunk. Only her and that creature, intelligent and passive enough to model for the drawing artist.

"_Leah…" _Was that Vanessa's voice? Just her worry and shock or the entire pack's? Maybe her own? _"You… You imprinted." _ Some of it was definitely Vanessa's own.

"_Leah!!" _Jacob's voice was just a whisper into roaring waves.

Still Leah couldn't think. Her eyes could pull away from the werewolf. Her imprint.

"_Nessie!! Leah, Nessie- She's-"_

"Oh my…" It was only when Leah's imprintee moved, Leah moved herself. Everything came rushing back to her, falling into a larger world. The voice was familiar, slightly. Renesmee, who now stood at the very edge of the clearing. Wide eyed and jaw open big enough for… certain things. "Wow…" She was breathless and unmoving. Unlike the werewolves.

They all slowly rest their paws on the ground, stalking as normal as another wolf. Their pace was slow, tense and low. Leah felt her own body tense, realizing her body was in a similar position. Telepathic pack connection check, every other wolf was in the pouncing position.

Even Jacob who just jumped between the werewolves –Who are even bigger than him –and his wife. He growled, loud like thunder where grass beneath him vibrated. The werewolves stopped. In the tense air confusion leaked through. Leah linked her mind with Jacob. His eyes shifted to the dark sea-green werewolf.

All the werewolves reacted, even the human and vampire at the side. Aggression filled the air rather quickly, bodies growing defensive. Still Jacob's eyes never left the small sea green werewolf.

"_Leah… You imprinted." _His voice was relieved but his mind buzzed with worry. Everyone was conflicted. The most sacred rule was to never attack another's imprintee. But what happens if the imprintee's attack each other. They needed to defend them but the couldn't harm the other. Could they? No, Leah wouldn't allow it.

"_If they attack, defend Jacob and Nessie." _Uproars burst into minds, refusal and worry. _"I'm not some blind obsessed women! Attack if they attack!" _Leah growled before she realized it. When she did she could practically see the flames of hell and feel it's heat. Both tracing back to the werewolves.

"Olivier!" The French women's voice was panicked and frighten. Her body bolted to the golden amber werewolf fast, almost inhuman fast. She threw herself onto her werewolf's side, Leah's imprintee and the brown amber werewolf shifted, standing in front of the human. And with that the vampire was between Jacob on the weres with the sound of glass breaking.

"Everyone!" The vampiress' voice was loud. It had to be over the pack of growls and werewolf roars. Leah shook her head, trying to get the roaring water out of her ears. "Wolves, come out, slow!!"

Everyone stopped thinking, or at least tried as they waited for Leah. For once the constant buzzing in her mind stalled. And with a breath Leah stepped into the clearing. Slowly the others followed for a total of eight wolves, counting Jacob the vampire lover. One had been directly behind the human and vampire.

Something small like that was caught by the werewolf Alpha. The golden amber werewolf growled. The human called him Olivier, and from him was a wave of aggression, almost to the point of blood lusting. Leah felt the protective Alpha instincts. She felt her paws landing on the ground and found herself snarling back at a larger canine. The need to protect her pack was greater than the shock of imprinting. For now anyway.

"Oli…" A soft begging whisper. The human patted the nuzzle of the other two werewolves standing in front of her. One huffed, hot air blown from it's noise. Leah's imprintee nuzzled into the touch before backing away. They weren't wild as they thought. If only they weren't as dangerous as they thought. "It's okay. This is a misunderstanding. It's not like they can kill you."

Olivier growled, baring her fangs as her lips moved awkwardly. "No."

"They speak…" Nessie breathed out. "Oh my god-They speak!" There was a spike of annoyance. Olivier stood back onto his hind legs. Nessie tilting her head back to continue seeing the head. "Wow. He's as big as a house-"

"She." The human quickly corrected. She spun so fast, she was definitely not human. "My werewolf is a she. If Olivier was a guy –I would have definitely known." Two werewolves let out soft barks, bodies jerking like they were chuckling, "Shut it you two." Their lips only curled into grins. One bigger and more childish than the other. "You guys collect your food. I wanna talk-"

"No." Olivier interrupted.

"What?!" The human gasped. Leah noticed the spoiled tone and shock at being denied something they wanted. "This is a great chance to study them. This could help the Mages and Werewolves alike!!" She yelled, fist clench. Those bright blue eyes flared and Leah finally noticed the chains the witch wore around the waist. It was only because they moved. "This is a great opportunity for us!! Right Niki!" Leah's dark sea-green werewolf nodded.

"Later."

"Eep!" The witch gasped as Oliver used her snout to lift her off the found and straighten her neck so the Witch slid onto her back. It was a move that was often did in movies. First time Leah saw it in real life. No wolf wanted to be a wolf with their love one. Leah felt the agreement of several other wolves, all watching Olivier sprint out of the clearing, the Witch screaming in protest. Leah watched, her imprintee gazing around the wolves. When the creature walked up to Leah, her heart froze and anticipation skyrocketed.

"_Leah, calm down." _Jacob's smug voice seeped into her mind but it was even harder to hear the first time. The crashing waves and drumming in ears making her deaf. It was growing louder. Leah felt her body go numb, left only to watch the creature. Everything burning into her memory.

It's triangular snout. The size, the fact that Leah was bigger. The color of it's eyes, the left was a bright sea green. The other a wolfish yellow. When the creature stood on it's hind legs, Leah thought about Olivier. The slight curve of the waist, roundness of her chest and hips was barely there. She imprinted on a werewolf, a _female_ werewolf.

Niki looked over Leah and growled at the wolf behind her. The warning vibe washed through Leah and towards him. Impulse drove Leah forward, tackling Niki back from her pack mate. Cold, freezing so –like jumping into the ocean when she was still human, but comforting soft like how a bed should be. It numbed Leah's mind. She couldn't hear the other's thoughts.

But she could feel the furry arms wrap around her body. She could feel the earth spinning and ground pressing against her as they rolled. They both broke off, low to the ground and ready to pounce. It was only then the growls and roars was heard. Leah felt the worry and heard her pack's thoughts. All while Leah burned Niki's grin into memory. That and the amusement in her eyes that also seemed to fill the air.

"Niki! Play later and carry the deer!" Again Leah was jerked out of the trance by another vampire. Niki huffed a mist of air and turned to the pile of deer, grabbing the last two and following her pack away. This left the vampire with the wolves. When the vampire yawned aggression flowed through everyone's mind.

"_Arrogant bitch!"_

"_Cool it."_

"What a day. Sorry but it's been a tough… month for us." The vampire bowed. "But next time we meet, don't jump us. And also, don't even try to pick a fight." She warned walking away. "You'll die." And she gone. Leaving only the sound of breaking glass.

Leah took deep breaths. Her chest suddenly felt so much lighter. The roaring in her ears finally gone and the other's thoughts clear as if they were speaking into her ear. She tried to collect herself. She didn't need the other Alpha's poking at any weaknesses. She tried to push the sudden burst of energy out of her mind. She didn't just find a werewolf pack. She didn't just imprint on a female werewolf.

With one last deep breath Leah opened her mind to the other Alphas. _"Alpha meeting now. Jacob, bring Carlisle."_

"_Why do we need to bring the leaches into this?"_

"_We are dealing with Werewolves. They know about them more then us."_


	2. Day 2: Introducing the Vasvi Pride

**Disclaimer **: Don't own Twilight. Vasvi Pride and Breg Pack are my main OCs.

**A/N** _12/?/09 _: Corrected the DOB (Date of Birth) for some characters. I have about 105 hits but only 1 review. Please, it isn't that hard to say if it's good or not, or asking if the chapters could be longer. Hope this chapter fills you in a bit.

**A/N **_1/2/10 _: Rewrite for Chapter 2 is up. Now the couple list : Official Cullen couples, Jacob/Renesmee, Leah/Nicole, Nicolas/Raven, Xander/Raymundo, Olivier/Alexia. I know it gets confusing with so much OC but please leave a review about what was confusing and what I could improve on.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Victoria sighed hands sipping the warm tea. Being at 105 degrees doesn't mean you don't get cold. It just means it's harder. Having enhanced eye sight also isn't good when your constantly staring at a computer screen. But her _job _required her to do so anyway. So she decided to stare at the lovely faces of the Vasvi Pride. A rag tag family of werewolves, mages, and… vampires her sadistic twin sister and anti-social Alpha joined. Leaving her to take care of Breg Pack, all the way in the cold mountains of Germany and it's lovely Thuringian Forest.

At leave Olivier somehow recaptured the Wartburg Castle from the humans before she made the Breg Pack. Olivier… How many times had she teased the old women about having no life and training the new pups. Or the fact that almost every new male pup fantasized about her. Seems everything is part of being Alpha around her. Constant working, beating up macho idiots, teaching the pups about being a werewolf and danger of the Volturi. How to recognize a vampire… All for no pay but a free Castle filled with unstable werewolves!

"I'm never teasing Olivier about this again." Victoria groaned. Throwing her head back the tea following. "Wow…" She breathed, letting the warm water drip from her face and into her hair. "That feels nice." She needed to remember to take a hot shower after. Maybe a bath instead. But right now work. And after, work checking up with the Betas. "Ugh. Sooner it gets done the sooner I get warm." The Alpha straighten her neck reviewing the profiles on the Vasvi Pride… or the members alive anyway.

_Nicolas Vasvi. Mage, Elementalist. Male. Alpha. French-Egyptian. Hair Color, Black Sea-green. Eye Color, Sea-green. DOB, 1452. Joined in 2055  
Preferred element, Lightning. Able to kill 3 werewolves at once, single-handedly. Founded Vasvi Pride in 2055._

_Nicole Vasvi. Mage-Werewolf Hybrid, Ex-Shapeshifter. Female. French-Egyptian-Indian. Hair Color, Black Sea-green. Eye Color, Sea-green(Right only). DOB, 2045. Turned 2070. Joined in 2055.  
Jack of all Aces, Master of none. Primary: Fist. Secondary: Sword. Element: Water. Alchemy: Crystallization._

_Alexia Nite Vasvi. Mage, Alchemist. Female. French-British. Hair Color, Dark Strawberry blond. Eye Color, Green. DOB. 2023. Joined in 2058  
Preferred Alchemy: Metal. Olivier's current girlfriend. Adopted by Vasvi after Alexia found a wondering 3 year-old Nicole._

_Raven Xenon Vasvi. Vampire. Female. American. Hair Color, Black. DOB, 1724-1730. Turned, 1755. Joined in 2068  
Professional sniper. Possibility manipulator. Nicolas' second wife, not the birth mother of Nicole. Join after saving a 13 year-old Nicole from a vampire attack that took her mother's life._

_Abigail Xenon. Vampire. Female. American. Hair Color, Brown. DOB, 1840. Turned, 1865. Joined in 2068.  
Professional assassin. Teleportation to physically seen area. Joined with Raven. Raven's partner and former lover._

_Olivier Breg. Shapeshifter-Werewolf. Beta. British-German. Hair Color, Dirty Blonde. DOB, Unknown. Turn, Unknown. Joined in 2070  
Extraordinary Swordswomen. Primary: Cutlass Sword. Secondary: Handgun. Formerly a Tiger. Founder of Breg Pack and former Alpha of Breg Pack._

_Monica Breg. Werewolf. German. Hair Color, Red. DOB, 2029. Turn, 2050. Joined, 2070.  
Extraordinary amount of Stamina and Endurance. Primary: Fist. Secondary: Shotgun. Former Breg pack member and Leading interrogator. Joined after turning Nicole into a werewolf._

_Raymundo Tecedor. Werewolf. Brazilian. Hair Color, Light Brown. DOB, 2054. Turned, 2073. Joined 2073.  
Brilliant Hacker. Monica turned and saved Raymundo and his boyfriend Xander after a Vampire attack._

_Xander Frystone. Werewolf. American. Hair Color, Black. DOB, 2054. Turned 2073. Joined in 2073.  
Exceptionally strong. Monica turned and saved Xander and his boyfriend Raymundo after a Vampire attack._

"Ugh!" Victoria's could barely feel her head hit the keyboard. The headache was so much worse. Such little information when two important members of the Breg Pack are living with them. Monica! As a Beta –As a former interrogator! She should understand the importance of information. She hadn't receive single email, letter, text, or fax since Beatrix died last month.

Di-Ing! Speak of the devil. Victoria's head shot up, neck cracking in a few places. In an uneeded heartbeat Victoria opened the email.

_Hey V._

_First the moved to Forks, Washington a week ago and I start high school today. Nick still thinks I'm no social enough. You might wanna work on that with the pack. This life is very hard to adjust to. Peace is nice, really nice but it feels like I'm losing my edge._

_Nick moved us here in hopes to gain more vampire allies and study the shapeshifters and warn them about the Volturi. We all know it's because of Beatrix's sudden death. No one is saying anything yet._

_I made a mistake with the Volturi vampire I interrogated, I didn't ask enough questions. He told us about a vegetarian coven, migrating to Forks every 7-9 decades. The Volturi discovered shapeshifters, human shapeshifters that are able to turn into wolves._

_I didn't ask if the coven is an ally with the Volturi. Confirm this. Olivier already did and beat me for it. _

_We were fighting over the largest share of the hunt when a vampire runs into our clearing. When we went to attack, a shapeshifter jumped before her. Abi called out the wolves. We were surrounded without realizing it, one was right behind Lexi and Abi. After Lexi calmed Olivier down she ordered a retreat. We couldn't risk attacking when we have so little information._

_Nicole disobeyed. She examined a wolf, maybe the Alpha, and emitted aggression to the wolf that snuck up on Abi. The Alpha she examined tackled her to the ground, almost initiating a fight and ruining our mission. Though Nicole discovered that the shapeshifters sent and ours are very similar. They have no physical human characteristic. Slightly bigger than Niki, silent and powerful. They are very organized and unable to emit emotions like werewolves._

_Nicolas agreed to hold off the meeting. We need more information. If that vampire is with the Volturi we need to kill her before she reports to them. If the vampire is with the vegetarian coven we might be able to use her to introduce us to the coven. We need to better our terms with the shapeshifters, they could be a powerful ally. We can't do anything until next Full Moon._

_Olivier and I agreed that the Vasvi Pride isn't as concern with the Werewolf race as the Breg Pack. The mages priorities is their research. Vampire's protecting the mages. Raymundo and Xander just wanna be together and have fun. We need to have a meeting about this._

_XOXOX. Momo_

_P.S. Is Oli reporting to you or even emailing you?_

Monica shut down her computer. With a sigh she review last night's event, it happened too fast for her taste. But it is her fault for not asking a few question. A bit to shaken up with Beatrix's death or was she turning civilian? Either way they had to be more careful. Maybe this will get the mages and pups serious. Rage. Monica paused, body feeling out the warm tingling pricks in the air. Following it into Raymundo.

"I'm sorry!!" His Portuguese accent screamed. A door slammed open and from her window, Monica saw Raymundo speed away on his bike. Nicole behind him, hair damn. In a few seconds Xander chasing after the two. Monica grabbed her bag, hand swinging the door opened when something soft like a pillow hit her.

"Momo!" The pillow was Alexia, who was currently sprawled on the ground with several bags over her shoulder.

"Ow?" Monica sneered staring down at the witch. "Run into a wall, Lexi?" She chuckled as Alexia's scowl. Nicole's hair was still damn so that meant Raymundo walked in on her during a shower again. "Usual?"

"Usual." Alexia nodded. Monica turned, dashing off the Werewolves floor. Her feet jumped over the railing. Monica actually felt the impact from jumping from four stories up. She started to feel it more with each step.

"Ugh, forgot it's a waning night."

* * *

Leah frowned. Her eyes cutting through the mass of bodies. A sniff and her lungs were filed with carbon monoxide, body order and their hormones. None of it pleasant. She looked at Jacob who mirrored her, leaning against the other side of the car. Only he had an annoying smile on his face.

"This feels weird."

"Told you." He laughed.

Leah grunted in return. After telling her pack to attack her imprintee, the Alpha's decided to agree with the Cullens. Send her to school, save what's left of her humanity, restore it or whatever. It didn't matter when it was put of for a vote. Leah was out voted, two-to-one. So Vanessa became the new Alpha.

Carlisle informed the wolves that werewolves could only transform during the Full Moon. He doesn't know if the werewolf has to be in werewolf form and bite a person to transmit the virus. Everyone agreed they don't want to find out. They needed to find and talk to the werewolves ASAP.

If that's so, why were they in school? Apparently it was for reconnaissance, look for rumors and such. The wolves would take care of the forest while the vampire's take are of the city.

It was stupid. Annoying. But she couldn't do anything which only made her more frustrated. With a sigh and shake of her head Leah brought her self back to earth, and the little vampire standing in front of her. A cheery smile that only made Leah's day worse. And Alice's grin only grew during the passing seconds.

"What?"

"Oh! I thinking on how young you look now." Alice chirped, bouncing ever so slightly. Not even the resent events managed to shake her mood. Her husband must be part of it. "See? The right cloths can takes years off and do wonders."

Now she was a bad dresser and old. Leah almost growled. When she felt the vibrating in her throat she had to held her breath. Growling in at school on the first day, not really good. So Leah just baring her teeth.

"An unlimited credit card also helps." Nessie whispered, walking to her aunt. Alice didn't reply, instead Leah watched her eyes go blank as Renesmee waed a hand in front of Alice's face. "Um… Alice?" Then a strangled gasp and suddenly shaking vampire.

"Wow…" Alice breathed. She looked around nervously, "I just had a vision."

"One Emmett will like." Edward added. A smile was on his face.

"Edward!" Alice sounded concern so it must have been something. "That's not funny! This is dangerous, they could get hurt!"

"Then we should stay out of it." Rosalie, the most reasonable and cold hearted vampire, stated. "No need to attract attention so soon."

"Yes but this vision-"

Vi-rum!! Everyone turned, watching a motorbike turn sharply into the parking lot, an other right behind him. Some humans shook slightly, from the intense anger in the air that prickled at everyone's skin. The chaser lifted his –Her helmet off and threw it hard at the runner. Leah stared, at the sea green hair and the blazing sea green eyes.

When she heard the metal against the asphalt Leah looked at the runner. A Brazilian boy with some experience. He rolled with the speed and got onto his feet. Dirty hands ripping his helmet off as the girl charged at him, letting her bike fall sometime after Leah looked away.

"I'm sorry, Niki!! Really I didn't mean-" He ducked the punch only to meet the young women's knee. After that blow every punch connected in fast succession. Leah heard the vampire's whispering trying to get the boys to stop it only because it would be odd to have a girl stop the fight. Yet a girl –a red haired young women, stop the fight.

"Nicole!!" She was forced to rip Nicole away from the other. "Cool it!"

Nicole only scoffed. In angry she blindly tried to walk forward only to be shoved back, and further away by Monica. After the fourth try Nicole finally turned towards the school and started walking. Raymundo sighed, whipping the blood off his chin and dusting himself off.

Student's just started to whisper when Monica suddenly yelped, "Ugh!"

Leah saw everything with her enhanced sight. Nicole had suddenly stepped backwards, her elbow slamming into Monica's face with great force. Leah heard the loud 'Thud' from the impact and Emmett's whistle. Nicole spun around Monica, back fist jerking the red head forward.

Raymundo only took a few steps as Nicole sprinted towards him. Everyone was cheering for another fight when Xander stepped in. Literally his large body just stood there while Nicole collided into him. The beaten up boy smile, poking his head around Xander along with his tongue.

"Nya!"

Wack! Raymundo winced, rubbing the bruise and looking at the last new student, Alexia. In a second Raymundo also had a red cheek. "I said sorry!" He yelled after the girls. "It was an accident."

"Keep that up and you'll make it worse." Xander muttered. Leah didn't even notice he had grabbed the back of Nicole's neck and held her there the entire time. Nicole lunged for Raymundo, Alexia and Monica grabbing an arm and hooking their own around Nicole's neck.

Leah heard one of the vampire's sniffing the blood from Raymundo and Monica. Most likely Renesmee who still drinks human blood. Leah looked at the others, all watching while she let her ears focus on the conversation and the sound of the bikes being moved.

"What did you do?" It was the low voice of the large young man. A slight accent, Arabic.

"Walk in on her." Raymundo's voice had a Portuguese accent.

"While?"

There was a gulp before Raymundo answered, "She was… getting out of the shower... It was an accident!!"

"They lock the door."

"We need better locks."

Show over and during the anticlimactic ending Emmett's smirk grew into a smile. Leah's ears picked up rumors. Among them was:

"Who are they?"

"Their obviously criminals."

"I think I've seen them before. They moved into that large abandon mansion."

"That was cool." Emmett's voice. Leah glanced at the largest vampire only to see him flinch at Rosalie's punch to his stomach.

"Ahem! About my vision!" Alice said, her hitch pitch voice annoyed. She tapped her foot impatiently and only stopped when everyone looked at her. "It was fuzzy, like green water was washing it away. But that's not important- I _saw _the wolves and Nessie!"

"Really!?" Both Alice and Renesmee grabbed each other's hands and started bouncing. "That's great!"

"I know!"

Thud. Leah didn't feel the thin metal hit hear head. So she did it again. As a kid Vanessa dragged Leah into the pound to addoped a dog. The puppies wouldn't stop barking. Right now that's what Alice and Renesmee sounded like, yipping dogs. When Edward chuckled Leah glared at him.

"So…" Bella whispered, leaning into her husband. "What's their story?"

"Don't know." Edward answered slowly. "English is their second or third language, their thoughts are in French, Portuguese, German and Arabic." A family of transfer students. Wow, that is so great. Note heavy sarcasm over Bella laugh.

"So you mean after over 100 years none of you learned another language?"

"Hey." Edward glanced at his wife, pulling her close. "You didn't either."

Leah snorted, she was surrounded by love sick couples. At least Alice and Renesmee didn't constantly cling to their husbands like fly to fly paper. With her bag slung over her shoulder Leah already walked towards the school. She needed a bite to eat before she puked the small breakfast out. "Whatever. I'm going to eat."

"Let's go Jake, the couples are making me nauseous too." Renesmee said. And soon enough a pair of footsteps followed Leah into the cafe. Leah stopped for a moment, eyes immediately drawn to the Vavsi Pride. Raymundo looking at his jacket, a hole torn through.

"This was my favorite jacket!" He scowled, glaring at Nicole who only threw a deck of cards at his face.

"You broke my bathroom door-" Leah looked at Nicole, her stare as hard as stone and face blunt.

"Lock." Raymundo corrected. "Our house needs stronger locks."

"They make up fast." Nessie whispered to Leah, getting into line with the other two wolves. Leah's eyes suddenly didn't see the Vasvi Pride. Instead they replayed the memories of the werewolves. The imprintee and imprinter colored with uncertainty and concern. Renesmee pulled her hand away from Leah and the images return to the cafe. "So,are you gonna find her?"

Her. The female werewolf that could be a threat to her… No the wolf packs, La Push, and Forks. Leah huffed without realizing it. Her eyes had narrowed and she grit her teeth. She honestly had no choice but to find her. "I am. We need to talk."

"No I mean-" Nessie touched Leah's arm again. Glimpses of the a red grey wolf, Leah and her sea-green werewolf running through the forest. When romance started to fill in the color, Leah pulled her arm away from Renesmee.

She wasn't going to fall in love with a disgusting animal like that. Not when she could turn and kill everyone around her and Leah herself. That wasn't an option.

"No. I need to make sure the others are safe and she's not a threat before I even consider that." She took a deep breath calming down and thinking something different. Like running through the woods or the beach, the air of ocean breeze, trees, and rain calming her slightly.

"Hey!" Leah's head snapped to her side. Body jerking as Nicole's softly French accented voice was a sudden harsh bark next to her. There the transfer student was, staring with angry sea green eyes. It reminded Leah of a rough sea. "You got a problem with me." Leah never heard a French women angry and trying to pick a fight. "You've been staring at me and my siblings for awhile now."

Leah's body tensed, ready to give the fight. "After that little show, everyone is staring at you if you haven't noticed." She shifted closer slightly, back straightening. The need was suddenly overwhelming. A growl scratching at her throat. "Why'd you only approach me?" At this sea green eyes filled with amusement. A smirk tugging at one side of Nicole's lips, adding to the slightly noted brows.

Suddenly mad to amused. Bipolar. Great, Leah thought with a slight snarl. Her hands flexed ready for Nicole's face.

"I didn't expect that." Even Nicole's voice was amused. With a deep breath Leah relaxed slightly. The choking air lessen letting her breath normally. Leah haven't even noticed that. "You were the only one that didn't look away when I look back. You carry yourself differently, like the world bows to you." Nicole wore a tight scowl at this, tension raised up again. Water rushed into Leah's ears, her fist tighten and the need to hit her grew. Leah was having a bad day, this stranger isn't helping.

"There's something with you. I can feel it but I can't place it –and it pisses me off." There Nicole's voice dropped into a dangerous tone, along with her eyes. Her body shifted forward. Leah noticed her flexing hands, she also saw Jacob taking a step forward. Still Nicole didn't back down even two wolves and a vampire standing right in front of her.

Leah reviewed her words. This young women was the exactly the same. Talking as if Leah should back down, a nagging feeling about her annoyed Leah to the point where she just wanted to tackle her and beat her bloody. That would be so lovely, the thought almost made Leah smile.

"We should understand each other then." And Nicole wore that arrogant smirk again. Her posture relaxing slightly, and the tense air was gone. Jacob parted, letting Nicole through.

"Perfectly." Leah took a deep calming breath, thinking about the ocean and forest to the point she could smell it. She let the water in her ears calm as her surroundings came to her again. She noticed Nicole was now in front of them, getting her food and walking back to the other foreigners. All chuckling and organizing their hand of cards.

"I hope you didn't do that just to cut in front of them." Alexia whispered, pushing herself against Nicole. Leah's ears caught it all as she grabbed her food and followed Jacob to the opposite side of the cafe.

"I just wanted to make sure we understood each other." Nicole shrugged. "There just happened to be an opportunity and you know me, ever the opportunist." She pulled her cards off the table and started organizing them. "Loser buys winner lunch?"

"Sure."

* * *

First class Philosophy. Favorite class only because Nicolas made everything entertaining. When Nicole walked through the door she stopped. "_Goddess no_." She breathed out in French, closing her eyes. She prayed that she was seeing things but Nicole opened her eyes, Leah was still there, and glaring at her. Alexia stepped beside Nicole, taking in two obviously tanned faces amongst pales ones in the back. All the Cullens were there with Jacob and Leah.

Now Philosophy was her most hated class. Nicole wanted to be home schooled again.

"Karma's the bigger bitch today." Alexia laughed, walking past Nicole and taking the last few seats. Raymundo and Xander to the left corner table. Alexia taking the seat by Leah, and Monica sitting behind Alexia. This left the only seat behind Leah and next to Alice. With a sigh Nicole walked to her seat faster.


	3. Day 2 : First Day of School

**A/N**: A Dialoged chapter. More like a filler, the only thing important is in the middle with Olivier and Abigail's conversation and one of the OCs at the end. They talk about their current situation. Also Introducing more the rest of the female wolves at the end. Please review, tell me what you like, or better, what you don't like.

**A/N **_1/3/10 _: I don't know if there really is a Sheiks in Forks, probably not but this is a AU story. I mostly changed the first part of this chapter.

**Chapter Three**

Monica wanted to steal Alexia's iPod since second period. Then again Monica also wanted to tear apart everyone around her since last night's incident. Now it's lunch, and Monica had to survive sixth and seventh period. With immature gossip which goes like this:

"Look at their clothes! They are such boys."

"Are they Satanist? With the chains and everything…"

"Nah they must be gay!"

"Isn't it the same thing?"

At least seventh was her P.E. class.

"Earth to Momo!" Monica went cross eyed trying to focus on Raymundo's waving hand. "So the zombie comes alive?" He laughed, throwing his arm around Monica's shoulder. "_Thinking about eating their flesh? _"

"No." Monica grunted. She took a breath, something chilling her noise slightly but there was also an ocean sent. Alexia, who also just walked out of the girl's locker room with Bella and Rosalie behind her. Rosalie's eyes caught here they narrowed so Monica narrowed hers back. "I was thinking of a barbeque."

"We aren't going to be having fun for awhile." Alexia laughed slightly walking up to the other immortals. "We still need to unpack the grill before Nicole can barbeque." When she started to walk towards the cafe Monica glanced back at the locker rooms. She quickly followed Alexia and Raymundo to the buildings.

"Where's Nicole?"

"Niki left early. Lost the game and wanted to by Xander and her own lunch early –Ugh." From the Locker building behind them a group of boys shoved past Alexia. Only one of them glanced back.

"Sorry! There's a fight in the cafe!"

Fight in the cafe. Nicole is in the cafe and she loves fighting. Monica strained her ears. Screams, yelling, and collisions. She looked up to see Alexia, headphone off and worry in her eyes. It was Raymundo who finally spoke up, "What did Niki do?"

She could have finally punched that girl staring at her in the morning. Even though it's a New Moon night and Nicole was still a pup she is conditioned enough to still break human bones. They immediately dashed off, quickly turning the corner and slamming through the side door of the cafe. There was a crowd but it was thin enough to see through.

Nicole was in the circle humans always mad during a fight. There was a shine on a metal tray before it hit Nicole's head. Her hard skull made a dent but Nicole shook it off, and shoved the boy back. At the other end of the circle was Xander keeping two other boys from advancing. They were trying a bit to hard to make it look difficult.

"You got my sister pregnant!" Nicole shoved the boy back again.

"Do you know what our family is going through!" His brother yelled back, rushing past Nicole and shoving past Xander. An idiotic flying punch thrown and a fight broke out. Xander quickly backed away, grabbing Nicole before she jumped into it. His eyes glanced around and easily fixed on the two red heads with bright eyes.

"Xan! Let me go!"

"Yes."

"Now!"

"No."

Monica sneered, her ears focusing on Nicole and Xander instead of the yelling of the mindless humans. Nicole still struggling in Xander's grip as he walked away from the fight. The students instinctively moved, natural fear of werewolves and all. Once outside and away from the cafeteria Xander let Nicole go. His fingers quickly brushed Nicole's hair to the side while searching for the bruise on her head.

"Ow!" Nicole flinched away from the touch, "Give me a glass of water I need to ice it."

"I think we have a few bottles in the jeep." Alexia said walking to the parking lot. "Some call Abigail for some food."

"Already on it!" Raymundo called over. Alexia jumped over the bushes decorating the front of the school and into the parking lot. Monica smirked, seeing a slight stumble in the landing.

"We should really talk her into training with us." Monica said, turning the corner to the steps in front of the doors. There a group of pale people and two Native Americans sat. At the sight of Rosalie her lips instantly twitched into a snarl. "This is getting really annoying." Monica hissed. She could feel her teeth sharpening and had to pull it back to normal.

"Sorry you guys are stalking us!" Rosalie yelled, standing from her place on the steps. "What are you guys doing her?"

"Weeell…." Monica drawled out, idling tapping a finger on her chin. "This is a school. I am still only 18. I wonder where else I would be?" She spoke slowly as if Rosalie were a child. Rosalie's entire body tensed and she froze as if made of stone. "I knew blondes weren't dumb!"

"I heard that Monica!!" Monica's heart nearly stopped at Olivier's yell. She turned to Raymundo who still held the phone away from his ear. "You are-" He quickly ended the call, looking nervously at Monica.

"I thought you called Abigail!"

"I did but they weren't picking up so I called the house. Olivier picked up and you ran your mouth off." Raymundo defended himself. The growing smirk and his face irritating Monica. "So what are we going to do about food? They have any take outs here? Sheik's?"

"Yes." They looked back at the Cullens. "Sheiks is a new restaurant. Across the Police Station." Bella added, stressing the 'Police Station'.

"Nicole!" Raymundo yelled across the parking lot. Nicole poked her head above the jeep, glasses on an eyes a bit brighter. "Six orders for chicken!"

"Why am I going!?"

"Because you cheated during the game!" They only heard Nicole grumbling. She sat back inside the Jeep. She continued pouring water out of the bottle and into the back. The droplets turning into ice.

"Didn't you hear me?" Bella scowled. "I said it's right across the Police Station. And we aren't suppose to just drive off campus." The sound of the engine brought Bella's eyes back to the sea green Jeep JK. It drove up to the steps, Alexia jumping off the open back of the jeep. The passenger window rolled down.

"You guys better pay me back. I'm broke."

"Just hurry up –Woah!" Raymundo fell backwards, Nicole's back slammed into Xander's chest and fell onto his face. "Ow…" Monica sneered.

"Anger management." The Cullen named Renesmee muttered. "Is Nicole always so abusive?"

The Vasvi Pride exchanged glances. Confusion written on their faces. Nicole abusive? No. Olivier was abusive. The stuff she did actually hurt more than a day.

"Abusive?" Alexia asked. Monica looked at her and only gave a shrug. "Our entire family is like that so… um." Alexia looked at Xander who also gave a shrug. "I guess?" She muttered unsure.

"Wait." Bella spoke up, her face was slightly horrified and confused. "Your _entire _family is abusive?"

"No! No-No!" Alexia quickly shook her own head. With a groan she thought it over for a few seconds. "We are all very close. You know? Best friends who can bitch and punch each other one second and laugh about it the next?" Bella slowly nodded. "Our family is…physically rough."

"And emotionally?" Jasper questioned.

"Uh…"

"Blunt. Honest. Real." Monica answered. "We believe tough love."

"Oh." Bella nodded, face much more understanding. "Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"Because the idiot was talking." Monica answered. When Alexia finally turned, the werewolves had huge grins on their faces. "What? It was… entertaining."

"Your just like Niki. Can't you just admit something is cute?" Alexia yelled, frustrated and annoyed. Monica only grunted in response. Alexia looked at the Cullens. "You guys want something to eat? It's on this bitch here." Alexia said pointing to Monica.

* * *

Olivier hanged up the phone. She didn't turn to the vampire behind her. And when she spoke Olivier's voice was highly straightened, "What?" Abigail let out a fustrated sigh. Hands running through her long hair.

"I. Don't. CARE!" She yelled, numbing her own hearing. The vampire turned away from Olivier. "Werewolf. Vampire. Shapeshifter. Mage. They could _all_ die for all I care, Olivia."

"Olivi_er_." The werewolf Alpha corrected. Her lips was already in a scowl so she snarled. Abigail could tell by her voice. It grows lower and gravely when annoyed. "My mission is to help the werewolf and mage race." Abigail's body tensed. Fist tightening. Mission to help the race in general means sacrifices were to made. "Why are you here?" Only the mission. Nothing else matters, that the kind of people Abigail hated.

"I am here because this is my family." Abigail growled. She shoved her forehead against Olivier's standing on her toes to do so. She long grew accustom to the werewolves sent, that doesn't mean she has to like it. As for the burning touch, it only annoyed her more. "You are ruining this family, werewolf. Alexia could do _soo _much better."

"Nicole is not interested in romantic relationships. Do not force hell upon both women." Olivier growled. Abigail didn't need her to emit the rage, it was held firmly in her yellow eyes. "Nicole accept this life. She wishes to help both her kind."

"You are brainwashing her!" Abigail screamed. Powerful vampire lungs and sensitive werewolf hearing making Olivier cringe no matter how trained she is. Not when Abigail screamed right up against her face. It even made her own ears ring but that quickly stopped. "Niki is still young. She has only been a werewolf for six years."

"Enough time to adjust." Abigail but her tongue hearing this. But Olivier was right about Nicole. "Nicole has done _more_ than adjust."

"That is not the point!!" Abigail turned, the curtains flying up as she dashed to the opposite wall. "Nicole doesn't understand what she is getting into." Abigail saw Jane torturing the few werewolves they captured. They often starved the werewolves to death. "She does not fully grasp the war between our kind! The Volturi is too large and has many gifted members in the Guard." Abigail felt her chest tightening as she tried to breath. She stopped breathing altogether.

"She tasted battle." Abigail's eyes closed tight. She remembered the night Nicole's mother died. Abigail herself attacked Nicole a few times, while adjusting to their blood. Nicole faught battles but never against vampire's hunting her because she was a werewolf.

"But not the war." Abigail fingers dug into the wood like butter. Then suddenly she saw Olivier in front of her, quickly regain her foot. Abigail shoved her once more. "You want her for that war!" With people that only cared about the mission, every is a dispensable pawn.

"This is not war!" Olivier growled like a distant thunder. Abigail noticed hand brushing the thigh her sword was against. "We are searching for ways to help werewolves and mages. To pull them away from extinction!"

"Oh!" Abigail gasped finally taking a breath of air. Pale hands gripped Abigail's brown hair, her nails scratched her scalp painfully. "We both know that will never happen until the vampires stopped hunting werewolves." She then vanished. Olivier turned to the kitchen, the fridge opening and microwave one before the door even closed. Abigail watched, the blood in the mug slowly heating up in the plastic box.

"What about Alexia?"

"She is free to leave me and withdraw from this mission." Olivier answered. Abigail took a deep breath, the warming blood more and more appetizing than the living immortal at the table. It took awhile but Nicolas was right. The blood stopped her from going feral every time she was hungry. To bad it doesn't stop her from going feral completely.

"She loves you." Abigail said slowly. She was trying to focus on what happens after she would kill Olivier, not the killing Olivier part.

"And that love is not binding. If she truly loves me than she understands the importance of equality and professionalism." She tried that with Raven. Didn't work out and now she is with a man. Hell, now she is living with werewolves, one that she considers her younger sister.

"My family is so messed up." Abigail whispered to herself. She smelled the blood again, it was a lot warmer so she pulled it out of the microwave. A bit too fast, it almost spilled everywhere. They sat in silence, yellow eyes gazing back into black blue. 15 minutes and Abigail was on her third mug. Olivier long took her 'thinking position' with her hands laced in front of her mouth.

"So, the wolves?"

"I would like to espionage the forest. Gather information on the wolves and discover their relationship with the V Coven-" V Coven, their nickname for the Vegetation Coven. "-and that vampire." Olivier paused. Her eyes slightly flashing yellow in annoyance. "Tell me more about the wolf Nicole was studying."

"You guys still have difficulty remembering during Full Moons. I thought the potion was suppose to help." Abigail thought aloud. She leaned back against the counter. Her mind was feeling tired but she forced the memory to come up. "She seemed tense, distracted. Too focused on Niki but over protective. What's interesting is her fur color. Grey-Red? Looks like it's changing.

"It is." Olivier paused, eyes becoming distant before focusing on Abigail. "Every species is different. For me, the fur reflect our true self. The color meaning is different for every person and is based on believes."

"As always. I'm going before they find out your lying."

"I'm training the pups today." Abigail stopped, body tensing at this.

"Fine."

* * *

Leah sighed. She took a deep breath of her rural La Push and looked up at her house. Another deep breath and she smelled everyone home and food on the table. She jumped the short steps to her house and walked into her home. On the couch Vanessa jerked up, a large smile on her previously bored face.

"Hey Lee!!" Vanessa said jumping from the couch and hugging Leah. "So? How was school?" Leah hadn't heard that in a long time.

"Foreign." She answered, letting go of Vanessa and walking towards the kitchen. After watching Nicole and her family wolf down great smelling chicken and skipping lunch because of the fight in the cafe she was starving. "There was a fight before school. Another fight during lunch." Leah stopped, blinking at the female wolves eating the food at the table. They all smiled and return to eating. "Did I just adopt you guys?"

"No!" The twins slurped the noodles. "You adopted us _years_ ago!" They laughed, while Rahne rolled her eyes. She pushing another plate towards Leah.

"Come eat. Schools never give enough food for wolves." And within seconds Leah sat down. In another second the twins swallowed and flew questions at her.

"How was school, Lee?" Jolene asked, sipping her water before taking another plate of chicken. "Beside the fighting, made any new friends?"

"It takes longer than a day to make a friend." The twin wolves looked at each other. Jolene and Melody rolled their eyes.

"Fine." Melody corrected her sister. "Met any interesting people?"

"Or some you don't want to hurt?" Rahne added.

"Interesting people. Yes. Anyone I don't want to hurt? No." They all waited for Leah to continue only to have the Alpha continue eating.

"Leah!"

"Alright." Leah smirked, laughing slightly. She relaxed, rotating her shoulders. She thought about important parts but her mind kept on going back to Nicole and her family. "We had the kids that fight before school in out first class. Philosophy. Five kids, three girls two boys- and yes they are taken." Leah stared at Melody who closed her mouth. "They are gay and dating each other."

"Are they hot?" Melody smirked, eyebrows wiggling. "Not big like the guys here, just you know. _Hot._" Leah heard a groan. Most likely from Jolene.

"Shut up, Mel." Jolene laughed, shoving Melody. "What's so special about them?"

"They are all foreign. Adopted into the Vasvi family but Nicole." Immediately after this the twins shot out questions from their mouths.

"Names!"

"Details!"

"How do they look?"

"What grade are they?"

All Leah did was take her plate and moved into the living room.

"Leah!" The twins yelled and she laughed. She heard her chairs scratch the floor as they hurry out of the kitchen. Her laughing stopped once she realized two different scents. Renesmee and Jacob who stood at the doorway while Vanessa still holding the door knob. Nessie had a large smile, bouncing slightly while Jacob gave a guilty grin. She looked back at the kitchen the twins baring their teeth at Renesmee.

"Who are you?" The twins barked, knitted brows and suspicious eyes on the female vampire.

"Relax." Vanessa whispered, pulling the twins back slightly. She walked up to their guest. "This is Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen."

"Hi!" Renesmee smiled. The twins blinked and stumbled back, Renesmee suddenly in front of them, hand held out. "Sorry but I never been to La Push before! I'm just so excited!!" The twins looked at each other then at Rahne who walked into the living room. They looked back at Jacob then at Rahne again, comparing looks.

"Jacob. I did mention you had a great grand-niece?" Leah asked and Jacob nodded. Slowly as his eyes wide. He watched Leah who thrown an arm next to Rahne's stiff shoulder. His jaw started to drop slightly. "This is Rahne Black. Rahne, this is Jacob Black, your great grand-uncle."

Silence followed for several minutes. Renesmee looked amused, looking back and forth with vampire speed. Something Leah only saw as a really creepy twitch. Jacob looked a bit pale, letting the idea sink in. Melody just stared at Jacob.

"Wow. Great grandpa's hot."

"Oh my…" Rahne bit her lips, shoving Melody. "I can't believe you just- EW!" She screamed shaking her head. She body shook slightly but not as fast as she was shaking her head. The blush on her face must have brought her body temperature up to 110 or 111. "Mel! Cool it with the hormones, Please!"

"What! I bet you thought the same thing for a second!"

"No! I'm not like you!" Leah and Jolene only laughed. Leah playfully shoving Rahne.

"She's Rebecca's grandkid." Vanessa said, walking up to Renesmee and shaking the hand she still held out. "I'm Vanessa Frost. We weren't introduced the last time." Vanessa said, returning Nessie's smile. "I'm Leah's godkid. The rude twiddle dumb and dumber." Jolene and Melody grunted when Vanessa pointed to them. "Is Jolene and Melody Clearwater."

"Seth's great grandchildren." Leah smiled, her arms thrown around both Jolene and Melody. "So you didn't come over to get harassed by my great grand-nieces' or embarrass yours have you?" Jacob stared at Leah's eyes when she said that. They seemed lighter, normal and happy.

"No. Just showing Nessie around La Push." Jacob answered. "When she smelled you she, um… just inside."

"Hehe. Sorry." Renesmee muttered, looking down with a blush to her pale cheeks.

"OH!" The twin's eyes light up. "Renesmee-"

"Nessie, please."

"Nessie. You saw the foreign gay guys?" Melody asked. "They hot?" Renesmee blinked a few times before bursting into laughter.

"Yeah. The smaller one was Brazilian. That Portuguese accent was so soft and _sexy_!" Jacob frowned, coughing to pull Nessie out of her story. His face was obviously jealous. Renesmee smiled playfully, "What, Jake? You know I love you."

"Ugh!" Jolene gagged, looking away. "Sorry but romance makes me nauseous."


	4. Day 2 to Day 3 : Talking and Peeping

**A/N**: Finally _some _reviews. I know it's a little confusing with so much new characters but you really won't hear from the wolf girls, unless you want too. I shoved them in there because I felt that it was important for the wolf pack descents to be there, especially Seth's. Also Leah needed a rock and those wolf girls are hers.

**A/N **_1/6/10 _: Posted Nicole's tattoo on my profile for the curious people who are reading this.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"They are rather gorgeous for humans." Renesmee stated drinking her soda. "Alexia has this beautiful green eyes. Their so bright it's like their almost glowing! Dark strawberry hair, slightly curly and layered. She's a tomboy though, into punk fashion with the chains."

"Bondage?" Melody corrected. "Baggy pants with chains, black cloths-"

"Nope." Renesmee interrupted. "She wore the baggy pants with chains but no black. She was adopted by Nicole's dad. Very playful and outgoing. Not really rude like her sisters."

"What about Mel's Brazilian boy?" Jolene questioned.

"Almost as hot as his boyfriend." Renesmee smirked, "Sweet chocolate brown hair, short, shaggy but kinda spiky. Like a soccer player." Melody grin. "He is very muscular. Not bulgy like the wolves. He's a social butterfly, unlike his boyfriend, Xander. Xander is almost as big as the wolves." Nessie paused, eyes closed. "I think he said he was 6ft. He has black hair in a fauxhawk that grows into a little rattail. It's really sexy especially his body! More muscle than Xander but not as bulgy as Jake! Oh and his Arabic accent is just so cute."

"He has an Arabic accent?" Jolene questioned. "And how do you know this? Did you peep into the boy's locker room?"

"No!!" Renesmee yelped. "We had them in P.E." Smirked while Melody scowled cursing under her breath. "He was adopted by Arabic's. Monica Breg is another red head. Spiky pixie hair. Very butch. The German accent is weird, not too strong but still there. She's not adopted but her older sister lives with the family."

"And the last one?" Melody asked. Renesmee smiled, looking at her.

"Oh, Leah can tell you all about the last one." Nessie teased, "They got into a fight in several of their class and before school started."

"Pfft! Tease." The twins scoffed. Leaning back and drinking their soda. "Anyway what do you think about Leah imprinting on a werewolf?" Renesmee's slowly fell. She looking at the soda can in her hand.

"Honestly?" Jolene nodded. "It's… surprising. Jake has told me imprinting is very important. After seeing Leah, he is convinced imprinting is a way of taming the beast within, to keep their sanity and such." Renesmee paused. She bit her lip, her fang playing against the hard vampire skin. "I'm worried. Jake told me Leah ordered her pack to protect us and kill her imprint if they needed to. Is that normal?"

"No." Melody sighed. Her eyes fixed on Renesmee who finally looked back up at her. "Imprints can be anything but I never heard of a negative relationship. They were always friends or lovers, never enemies."

"Is that what Leah's imprint needs? An enemy? Someone to kill her?" Renesmee shook her head, words continued to be breathless and confused. "I don't think so."

"We can't judge. We don't know her." There was an uneasy silence as they each just drank their soda. "Where did Rahne and the others go?"

* * *

Everyone sat at the table. Olivier taking her usual thinking position, hands lanced in front of her mouth. To Raven it was obvious that the pups never thought about this. Raymundo tried harder not to think about the war than anyone else. It was written on his face conflicted face. Olivier is forcing the answer out now, promising to allow them to back out whenever they wanted, she was older enough to understand and let it go with a nod. The other pups aren't.

Of course Nicole spoke up, she did feel strongly about the war and loved fighting. "I'd rather be helping the werewolves than in school." Raven noticed movement. She looked at Monica too see her smiling, if only slightly.

"You can't be serious." Raymundo breathed. He shook his head in protest and his conflicted feelings radiating into the room. "I mean- Yes, the werewolves need help but-"

"But?!" Nicole barked, snarling at the other. Monica shifted, staring intensely at the young women next to her, ready to grab Nicole if she pounced. "You rather save yourself!!"

"Yes!" Raven sighed. The answer annoying Nicole enough for her to leak magic. Alexia shifted a bit closer to Olivier as the air chilled. Sea green eyes glowing and looking like they'd shoot lasers at Ray. Beside the magic chill in the air, something else tensed the room. New emotions, frustration and a slight depression.

"I'm not like you guys! I'm not a brave super soldier. I can't fight in a war." Raymundo yelled, his voice quiver slightly.

"Ray, listen to yourself." Xander spoke with a scowled. His yellow eyes glaring at his boyfriend. "You are allowing many people to die. Innocent or not. They are dying."

"What can I do?!" Raymundo yelled again. "God! My family didn't move to America for a war!!"

"No they moved here for a better life!!" Xander's voice rose, not something that happens often. "Don't you want that chance for other people?"

"I just want to have fun!" Raymundo yelled back. He sighed and sat back down standing somewhere in the argument. "I… I don't know…" He muttered softly and deflated.

"I planned to join the army after I graduated." Xander stated, voice stern and unwavering. Raymundo hung his head lower, remembering the talk and the advice he'd given. "You said 'What better way to die than to die helping people'?' Remember Ray?" He paused giving the chance for his boyfriend to speak. Raymundo didn't even look up. "Helping Olivier and Breg Pack isn't that much of a difference."

Ray shook his head, not answering as his throat tighten. Raven guessed that he was finally feeling the pressure of the situation. The weight of lives on your shoulders doesn't feel great especially if you're the one taking it. Raven watched him during hunts, how Raymundo always seemed to hesitated before killing the deer or vampire.

"You already know my answer." Alexia spoke, not letting silence settle in again. Hand supporting her head as if she was tired, but if anything she was amused at the show. The mages were sadistic like that, everything was an experiment, up for study and analysis. "I don't mind saying it again. This life is interesting."

"With all the dangers?" Raymundo cut in through Alexia's calmed and playful statement. His fear spiking into the room.

"That's what makes it interesting! My research is actually useful and not just a hobby to pass the time anymore." Alexia pressed. Her eyes just as stern as her voice as she focused on Raymundo. Raymundo glanced down and Alexia relaxed slightly. She then glanced at Olivier and smirked. "As a bonus I still get my girl."

Olivier's lips turned up slightly while Abigail scowled. Olivier's smile straighten again when the soldier looked at Nicolas. "Your answer?"

"Well…" Nicolas took a deep breath. "Mages aren't fighters. That is what lead to their near extinction. But mages are born not bitten. The werewolves need more help…" He looked at Nicole. She was upset, staring at Raymundo with her body tensing and relaxing, as if she didn't know wither to attack or not. "I am also curious to see where this leads."

"Great…" Abigail scowled, thick sarcasm and disappointment making the air even heavier. She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. "My answer is still NO. I'm here for my family, not strangers." Raven swallowed.

"Sorry Nick." Raven glanced at her husband. Nicolas nodded in understand but she knew they'll at least talk about it before he slept. "But I agree with Ray and Abi. Our support will come only if it is for our family." She wasn't ready for the life of death and war just yet. She wanted to enjoy the peace a bit more.

"That's all we wanted to hear." Monica said, standing up. She sounded satisfied.

"I'm going to sleep." Raymundo muttered. He stood up and walked out of Nicolas' study. He was up the stairs when Xander jumped over the rail. They walked towards the curtains to the 'Den' as Abigail titled it, only because the werewolves practically owned the fourth floor of the mansion.

"Xander…" Raymundo whispered. Voice shaking. He could feel it digging a hole into his stomach. He wanted to throw up but his throat was to tight. He was going to lose Xander and his new family. He could feel it.

"We're not having the same talk again are we?" Xander asked. "This is the same thing as when I told you I'm joining the military."

"Then why does it feel worse?" Raymundo scoffed. His heart was falling into the pit in his stomach. Ray barely noticed the giant beanie bag chairs as they walked past. Xander could see his boy shaking with every step. Quivering hands opening his bedroom door. Xander closed the door behind them, locking it. "There is more at stake here."

"A life is a life, Ray." He felt Xander's breath brush the back of his neck. He felt the strong arms wrap around his waist. It was to comfort the both of them. "What's the difference between one war and another?" Xander tenderly kissed the back of Raymundo's neck, his body loosening with the hot kiss.

"The fact that your on the losing side." Raymundo whispered. He didn't want Xander dying, but he wasn't going to take back his word. He turned, pressing his lips into Xander. He could taste his own salty tears in the kiss. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" Xander questioned, kissing his boy's forehead. Raymundo tucked his head under Xander's chin.

"Losing you."

"Then I just won't die."

"Hehe, Idiot." Raymundo chuckled softly, shaking his head before pressing his body harder against Xander. Open lips against open lips and tongues dancing.

Outside the bedroom door Monica and Alexia glanced at each other. They could feel the tension in the air easing but the lust in the room building.

"So gross…" Alexia shuttered, "So back in Breg do you feel the release too?"

"Yeah." Monica nodded. Alexia started at the casual women in wonder, "We can even trace the emotion back to the emitter if their close enough. Older werewolves know how to stop emitting their emotions. With pups if they get to emotional they just leak it out." Alexia shivered, a spike of pleasure hitting her full force. Time to intervene.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Alexia pounded her fist on the door.

"What!?" Raymundo screamed slamming open the door. Shirt off and button to his pants undone, his body just started to sweat. Alexia was pretty sure his face was flushed because of someone else though.

"Stop emitting!!" Alexia yelled back. "It's just so- so _wrong_!! It was cute at first but now that you guys are having sex it's just-"

Bam! Alexia flinched as the door was slammed in her face.

"Rude." Alexia huffed.

* * *

Bella followed Rosalie into the locker room, not to fast as to draw attention but slow enough to be irritating. "Why do you hate them so much?" Bella pressed, walking past the filled locker allies in the girl's locker room. "You only said ten words to them yesterday."

"Twelve." Rosalie corrected. "I said twelve words not ten." Rosalie stopped, brows knitting together as she stared at the last row of lockers. She sniffed the air and the scowl fell deeper. "Oh great." Bella glared at Rose before walking into the last row, occupied by only Nicole and Alexia. She stopped eyes widening at the tattooed back and arms. Both girls without a shirt or bra.

"If your girl ruined it-"

"Olivier didn't ruin it." Alexia interrupted, fingers trailing over the long scratch. She winced as her hands drifted from the left shoulder to left hip. "I think."

"You _think_." Nicole's voice hissed.

"This wouldn't happen if you guys didn't train with real swords."

"This wouldn't happen if you didn't distract me!" Nicole barked back. She stood up and faced Alexia, instead her sea green eyes flickered over Alexia's shoulder to a gasping Bella and surprised Rosalie. "Oui?"

"Um-Uh. What?" Bella muttered shaking her head and looking back at both tattooed girls. They both grin slightly both amused.

"No. It means 'Yes' in French. Not what, I do have manners… sometimes." Nicole said, crossing her arms under her nude breast, pushing them up slightly. Bella's eyes shot back up when she noticed the decent mounds push up. The grin on Nicole's face grew a bit larger and more playful. "What is 'Que'."

"We didn't ask for a French Lesson." Rosalie scoffed, stepping forward. "We were just surprised about your tattoos." Rosalie's eyes trailed over both to Alexia's left breast to her right, up to the neck then the shoulder and arm. When Alexia turned around, Rosalie's eyes followed the tattoo down the spin and to the right hip, curling to the front and sliding under her shorts.

"Wow. That's… big." Bella breathed softly, but loud enough for the two to hear.

"You think mine is big?" Alexia laughed slightly, sliding on a sports bra. "Didn't you see Niki's back when you walk in?"

"Actually, I'm surprise you guys haven't noticed." Nicole stated, uncrossing her arms and pointing to the left side of her neck where the tattoo crept up. "Many people don't because of my hair but I think Leah noticed." She poke while pulling on a sports bra Rosalie and Bella glanced at each other. "Is that why she's always glaring at me?"

"I'm not Leah." Rosalie answered with a thin lip and tight jaws. Nicole just watched as Rosalie's locker snapped open.

"I'll just ask her then." Nicole pulled down her pants, hanging them inside the locker and pulling out her shorts. Rosalie glanced with vampire speed, the tattoo even running down the side of her hips and thighs. "I have her sixth anyway."

"How old are you guys?"

"Oue?" Alexia questioned, turning to Rosalie. "Say that again, it was a little fast."

Rosalie clenched her jaw. Nostrils flared slightly annoyed. She spoke again with human speed. "How old are you guys? Aren't you a bit young to have tattoos?"

"I'm 17." Nicole answered, taking off her cartilage ear rings.

"18." Alexia smiled, "We got the tattoo and piercings back in Hawaii. For the tattoos, you need parent consent if your under 18."

"And your parents let you?" Both Alexia and Nicole nodded.

"If your done interrogating, I suggest you hurry up." Nicole closed her locker, and spun the lock. "You only have about 5 minutes to change." She informed, pulling the shirt over her head with an already dressed Alexia following her out.

"_I was going to say 30 for a second._" Nicole muttered in French, with a heavy sigh.

"_They wouldn't believe you anyway. You don't look older than 23._" Alexia laughed, ruffling Nicole's shaggy hair. "_Your still helping me tonight right?_"

"_Yeah._"

* * *

"She said she has her own tattoo and wasn't a hypocrite." Nicole glanced at Alexia who was breathing fire onto a flask. "Then we ended up partners for the project."

"Ack!!" Alexia coughed, inhaling part of the flame from surprise. "Burning, water!" She croaked, smoke coughing out of her mouth and noise. Alexia was at the sink in their study as Nicole turned it on. Water followed Nicole's hand as it ran through the water.

"Hold your breath, open your mouth." Alexia did just that, torso pulsing as she with held the urge to cough. Her body relaxed as Nicole maneuvered the water down her throat, soothing the burns. Quickly Nicole slid her hands up Alexia's throat, the water flying back into the sink with a flick of her wrist. "Idiot."

"Shut up." Alexia winced, throat rough and feeling torn as her voice. "Maybe we should work on." Cough. "The healing potion…"

"That potion is only meant for humans." Nicole clarified, falling back down in her chair. "And when we did try it only accelerated the healing twice as fast."

"Can you get me something to numb it then?" Nicole stared at Alexia, both having smiles slide onto their faces. "Numbing Potion for Vampires?"

"Of course." Nicole smiled, jumping to her feet and running to the scroll. Not even three steps and Nicolas called them.

"It's 12. Curfew." He spoke, deep French accent and long strides. Nicole and Alexia groaned bodies sulking, "Good idea though. Next time think faster."

"Shut up." Nicole huffed, walking back to the table and picking up her notes and pen, writing a few notes down as she walked out of the room.

"What about the Memory Depressant?" Alexia asked, swishing the purple elixir inside the flask.

"Drink it and find out!" Nicole and Nicolas both called out.

"Very funny!!" Alexia scowled, picking up her books and closing the light. "How about I pour this in your drink!"

Return to Top


	5. Day 3 : Third Day, Third Fight

**A/N**: Again, sorry about all the confusion and so many new characters. I'll try push the Twilight characters in some more, though I'm kinda scared of using them because I don't know how to write them very well but I'll try. I was asked about the pairings by MinePlusYoursEqualsHarmony.  
Beside the official Twilight couples they are : Leah/Nicole , Raymundo/Xander , Olivier/Alexia , Nicolas/Raven , and Jacob/Renesmee. Leah will have a happy ending but she'll have to earn it. Have any questions just ask. Think I'm over my head with this, say it.

This chapter actually has Leah and Nicole interacting and hints of Nicole's magic. At the end Olivier also explains a little about magic.

**Chapter Five**

The café was loud, and filled with teenagers and hormones. Leah took another bite of the food on her plate. Renesmee and Jacob eating with less stress. "Are you still sulking about that Leah?" Leah didn't look up at Renesmee's mocking smile. She had enough of it in the smug voice. "Hey, I'm sorry but-"

"No your not." Leah glared at Renesmee as the human-vampire giggled.

"Okay, I'm not." Renesmee giggled for a few more seconds. It was like mosquitoes flying around her ears to Leah. She needed to see more of Nicole, even thinking about the women annoyed her. "Everyone else was scared of you two. I know why their scared of you but I think Nicole made such a bad impression the first day everyone thinks she's insane." Leah flashed her teeth for a good second before turning her attention back to her breakfast. "If I went with you the other person that had Nicole would be scared or get her mad."

"Speak of the Devil." Jacob whispered, eyes on Nicole as she entered the café. "Here's your partner now."

"Hey Nessie." There was that soft French accent in that boyish voice.

"Hi Nicole." Renesmee smiled, sliding closer to Jacob making enough room for Nicole to sit by Leah. Leah flashed her teeth with Renesmee again. "So did you and Leah decide what your going to do for your project for English?"

"That's what we need to talk about." Nicole sighed, before looking at Leah. "Have any preference?"

"No." Leah barked the tight lip answer. Saying the minimum just like yesterday. Leah's eyes widen when a russet hand took her biscuit. Her head snapped to Nicole who only took a bite out of it with a smirk.

"Now that I have your attention." Nicole paused, taking another bite. Leah snarled slightly. She felt her arm tingle as she wanted to punch the young women. "How about we do a scene from Romeo and Juliet?"

"No!"

"But I thought you didn't have any preference?" Nicole took another bite of her biscuit. The smirk on her face was just begging to be punched.

"And yours are?"

"A lot like you."

"Oh my god!" Leah realized what she was doing when Renesmee gasped. She saw her milk slowly poured onto Nicole's head. A bunch of gasped filled the café, students staring at the two. She could see Nicole's sea green eyes wide as she just froze.

"Wow…" Raymundo breathed. "I like her. I _really _like her."

"I don't think she likes Niki, though…" Xander whispered.

THACK! More gasp filled the air as Leah stumbled back. Her jaw hurt. Actually throbbed by the human's punch. Suddenly she didn't hear the "Fight! Fight! Fight!" chanting of the student body. Rushing water and crashing waved filled her ears. When Leah's head snapped back to Nicole she was barely shoved back a feet. She was surprised that she even moved at all.

"You idiot! Get you mind out of the porn movie!!" Nicole screamed. Her face was so red it glowed through russet skin. The glint in her eyes was dangerous and it sent Leah chills. "If I wanted a girl like you, I would be dating Monica! If you haven't noticed your a lot like my siblings!" With a rough sigh Nicole turned around, walking to the hallway with the Vasvi Pride following.

Leah stepped forward, the need pushing her but Jacob grabbed her arm before she took three steps. The water in her ears slowly calmed down. Her heaving chest slowed down to long huffs. The death chill turned warm again as her body temperature returned to her.

"Leah." Jacob's voice held that alpha command she was all to familiar with. "What was that about?"

"You were here." Leah scoffed, pulling her arm out of the inhuman grip. "You should know." Suddenly a slightly colder and smaller hand grabbed her arm.

"Jake. Me and Leah will see you at class." Renesmee said, gently pulling the wolf away.

"What!?" Both wolves barked.

"We need to apologize to Nicole." Leah huffed, trying to pull her grip out but even halve vampires are stronger than wolves. Renesmee wasn't letting up unless she wanted it too. Renesemee didn't speak again until they were out of the buzzing café. "Honestly, I know you wolves are short tempered but-"

"It was better than shifting or punching her." Leah interrupted. Renesmee only sighed, taking a deep breath and following their odd forest sent.

"Niki!" They heard Raymundo's voice in the halls. "How's your hand?"

"Broken!" Renesmee winced at the harsh bark. Her brown eyes shot glares over her shoulder.

"She punched me." Leah glared right back. "That was her fault." They walked towards the bathroom, Renesmee taking shallower and shallower breaths with each steps. Leah could just start to smell the bathrooms. The human-vampire turning to her hearing. Five heartbeats, all faster than usual and the sound of running water.

"Goddess…" Nicole hissed, barely audible with the sound of running water. She stood bent over the sink, right hand washing the milk out of her hair. Left hand under the cold water in another sink. "Is it really broken?" Monica picked up the red swollen hand, pressing on the knuckles. "Ah!" She hissed, pulling her hand away. "I asked for you to check not pain!"

"Does it really matter, puppycat?" Monica rolled her eyes. "It'll heal like new no matter what."

"Yes! It does matter." Nicole growled shoving her hand back under the water. "I need to get Father to check it when we get home…"

"What are you doing here?!" Raymundo's voice boomed into the girl's bathroom. Nicole jerked, head slamming into the faucet.

"Ow.. Kill the Goddess!" Nicole hissed, pulling her head away from the sink and holding it. Her hands roughly brushed against the bruise from the tray a few days earlier.

"Um…No." Renesmee's calm voice cooed, "Leah wants to apologize."

"No I don't."

"Leah!"

"Nicole. Come out, I want to talk."

"Fine." Nicole huffed and glanced at her blurry reflection. Her eyes quickly dulled of the energy as she slid her glasses on. Nicole stepped out off the bathroom, immediately turning her back to Leah and Renesmee. "I'm out and your free to talk to the wall."

"Not what I meant!" When Leah stepped forward Monica and Xander stepped in front of her. Leah's body shook, tensing as she glared at the two.

"Oh, I'm _so _sorry!" Nicole drawled, the most heavy sarcasm used she almost sounded dead. "Because apparently _I'm _misunderstanding everything!!" Her voice raised sharply, spinning on her heels so fast it almost look inhuman. Nicole pushed both Monica and Xander to the side, taking a step closer to Leah. "We're both adults." She smirked, showing a bit too much teeth. "We'll talk."

"I'm not apologizing."

"Neither am I."

Nicole and Leah both scowled, glaring at each other. Nicole let out a rough sigh, turning around with a more relax walk. "We both agree nothing romantic for the project?"

"No romance." Leah agreed, giving the Vasvi Pride a few steps before following them into class. As soon as Nicole stepped in the gossiping students hushed, all staring at the girl as she took her seat.

"Oh my!" Alice gasped, noticing the bruised knuckles before she sat down. "Niki! What happen? And why are you wet?"

"Leah dumped milk on my. I punched her and I think broke my hand. Washed the milk out of my hair in the bathroom. The end." Nicole answered. She held out her hand to Alice. "Does it look that bad?" In the minutes that past the knuckles swelled and started to turn red.

"It looks horrible!!" Alice stated. She reached out to touch but quickly withdrew her hand instead. "You really need to go to the nurse."

"And get in trouble? No." Nicole scoffed pulling her hand back. "It's not like I'll die. Don't worry about it."

Alice blinked, head tilting slightly. "Are you sure? And your just letting it go?"

"Yes. I'm sure." Nicole nodded. "We are both mature young women- and as much as I'd like to soak her head in a used toilet." Leah's body tensed, breath slightly ragged in that instant. "I won't."

"Because it's the wrong thing to do?" Jacob questioned.

"Pfft! No!" Nicole laughed, holding her stomach. "Because Leah like a giant rock and there's literally no way I can do that!"

"And she's laughing…" Bella whispered to Edward. "Does she actually find that funny?"

"Jasper seems to think so." Edward answered, hugging his wife closer. Bella glanced over her shoulder, Jasper staring intensely at the chuckling Nicole.

"I'm surprised her hand isn't broken." Bella whispered back. "I still remember how much it hurt after I punched Jake."

"She's obviously a conditioned fighter." Edward smirked, "Not like you."

* * *

Nicole walked into English. Five minutes late and shoving the note in the teacher's face. All the while staring at her hand. Swelling went down slightly but it turned even more purple. Very dark and gross purple. She took her seat by her partner and Renesmee. Nessie immediately scooted closer. "What did the nurse say?"

"Who said anything about a nurse?" Nicole whispered softly with a smirk. The smirk faltered as pain shot through her left arm, no matter how gently she placed the bag of ice on her knuckles.

"Then what about the note?"

"Magic." Renesmee could see her frown in the twinkling sea green eyes. "And a very artistic sister." With a light chuckle Nicole leaned back. Her eyes drifted down to her left hand. "I think it's just a bruise." Her fingers twitched slightly and she hissed as they curled into a fist. "Most likely a bruise."

"You should really get that checked."

"My father's a doctor." Nicole smiled at Renesmee's worry. "I'll ask him to look at it when he gets home." With that she turned to her partner before Nessie could say anything else. That smile faded, scowling and glaring back at Leah who was already staring a bit too intensely.

"Now that we are forced to talk face to face and I calmed down _slightly_." Nicole hissed voice dropping down to almost a whisper. "Why'd you think I was interested in you like that?" Nicole only glared back at the face giving her 'Are you stupid' look. Her right fist curled, only to loosen when her left hand started throbbing.

"Your gay, aren't you?"

"Romance. Sex. Sex. Romance. Sex. Sex. Sex. That's all kids think about. And I wonder why this world is messed up and over populated." Nicole ranted. With a deep breath she looked back at Leah, her eyes still tense as she glared. "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'll go out with anything with breast and a vagina. Just because I'm single doesn't mean I'll be staring at every women like a piece of meat-"

"Yes, I get it." Leah interrupted. "Your not like normal people." Nicole's lips twitched up into a smile and she chuckled slightly.

"My family isn't normal. That's why I prefer people like you." Nicole stated, relaxing enough to rest her head in her right hand. "So you don't hate me because of my tattoo or because I'm homosexual?"

"No." Leah stared at Nicole. "I'm bi. I don't like bipolar people." This immediately had Nicole sitting straight, eyes narrowed as confusion waved off her face.

"What? I'm not bipol –Never mind." Her voice started stern but quickly died out. "I don't want to start another fight. I only have my right hand left." Her sea green eyes shifted to her left hand and to Leah's jaw. She frowned noticing the victorious smirk on her lips. "That seriously didn't hurt?"

"It did for a little while. I was more surprise than anything else." Leah touched her jaw. The pain faded as soon as Renesmee dragged her to the bathroom. When Nicole's mouth open again Leah cut her off with her own question. "So the project?"

"I really want to get the teacher mad by mocking a classic." Nicole smiled like an innocent deviant. "Everyone says Romeo and Juliet is a classic about true love when they are just obsessed teenagers with lust at an all time high. Or rewrite a scene from Macbeth into something more modern."

Leah stared, blinking as she thought about the two possibilities. "I didn't know you're a bookworm."

"A lot of people don't." Nicole huffed, her eyes widen. "Oh!" She sat straight and excited. "We can do it about magic."

"Magic?" Leah's eyes narrowed in superstition. "There's no such thing as magic."

"Fine. Card tricks and illusions." Nicole corrected with a roll of her eyes. "We need to do a presentation and an essay right?"

"And what's the essay going to be about?"

Nicole shrugged, "History of magic. Why people are so amazed by it. The definition of magic, how they do it." She listed down the possibilities. "I'll go with the second one. As a magician myself I don't want to expose others tricks."

"Show me a card trick." That deviant smile grew into something else. The twinkle in her eyes shinning a bit more. Nicole's cards were on the table the next second.

In a neat ribbon sweep, she laid the cards out before Leah. "Choose." Leah pulled out the Queen of Spades. Nicole scoped the cards and stacked them in a messy deck, facing up.

"Put the card on the deck, facing up." Leah did just that. Nicole slapped the deck with the palm of her hand, she looked at Leah, smile growing slightly bigger. In a second she laid the cards out again, all the Queen of Spades. Leah's heart pounded harder for a second. She stared harder at Nicole remembering the witch from the Full Moon.

Nicole groaned, picking up her cards. "What did I do to get you mad this time?" Leah tried to get her face to relax, but her eyebrows seemed stuck from all the glaring.

"I'm not mad." Leah said, but her voice stayed tight.

"Then that's a unique surprise face." Nicole muttered. She winced, the pain in her left hand returning when she tried to shuffle the deck. "I think we should do this at your house." Nicole added. She thought about Olivier yelling at her for bringing a human over and the two vampires. "As I said before, my family isn't normal and aren't social butterflies like Nessie."

"I heard that."

* * *

Abigail walked into the study taking up the second floor of the mansion. She sipped the mug full of blood as swirled the quarter full flask. "This taste different..." Abigail stared into her blood. She shrugged, turning to Olivier's study.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Olivier growled, nails clawing into her desk.

"Abigail!! For once can you leave me alone!!" Her voice roared in her study. "The pups are at school. Nicolas is at work –Find a job!!"

"Bitch." Olivier 's grip on the desk splintered the wood. The vampire forgetting about her own enhanced senses or just getting her worked up again. "You don't want us drawing attention so I can't really get a _job _can I!!" With a hard twist the doorknob turned and door flung open. There Abigail stood, Alexia's flask held to her face. "This is the Memory Stimulant Potion right?"

"No, it's green. Not purple." Olivier's brows narrowed, "That's the Memory _Depressant _Potion. Did you drink it?"

"Yeah." Abigail nodded, "The other one help the blood taste like wine. And I miss my alcohol."

Olivier sighed, rubbing her eyes. "You are not suppose to drink Alexia's potions. Because of humans are killing the earth and poisoning the planet every recorded spell and potion is outdated and have different effects than previously thought. The mages must discover new ways for every spell and potion because of this." Olivier looked up, growling to herself to find the vampire gone. "Abigail?"

"ABIGAIL NO!!"

Boom! Olivier jumped out of her chair, looking around the study as books and shelves stopped shaking.

"OLIVIA GET DOWN HERE!!" Olivier sighed, walking out of the study.

"Olivier. Olivier. Olivier." The werewolf growled under her breath. "Not Olivia. Why is that so hard?"

"ABI IS DRUNK!!"

"What?!" Olivier growled, running down the stairs and jumping to the first floor of the mansion. She felt a rush of air blowing her hair forward and turned around to Raven. Hair ruin, and smoke covered her body. "Was that a grenade?" Raven's jaw clenched together, her ice blue eyes blazing.

"Yes."

"Where is Abigail now?"

"I don't know." Another tight lip answer. "She teleported out of the basement."

"We have a teleporting drunk vampire loose?"

"Olivia! Why are you this slow! Did you drink-!"

"Silence! We need to find her!"

"Die you cursed animal!!" Olivier turned fast enough to have her own sword slashed at her abdomen. Olivier flew back into the stairs, wood splintering from the push and tough body. Olivier looked up, gazing at the painful face of Abigail. She couldn't crying but her face was distorted like she was. Ice blue eyes shivering in pain. "Rea…" The voice was utterly heartbroken and quivering.

"Abigail." Raven spoke softly, hands raised and ready for action. "Calm down…"

"R-Rea…" Abigail hiccuped. The sword dropped into the ground and her head into her hands. "You even choose that filthy creature before ME!! F-f-fist that maa-an now -He-Her!"

"What!?" The women both looked at each other. Olivier quickly raising to her feet as she held her bleeding wound.

"No, no. Abi." Raven talked again with the sweet cooing voice like Abigail was a newborn child. "Olivier has Alexia-"

"And you guys a-a-are going to break her hea-rt!" Abigail wailed into her hands. "Eve-Ever since those mutts came they- Our family's ruin!!" Abigail cried louder. Raven and Olivier wincing from the volume. "YOU!!" They stepped back, the bloodstain sword back in Abigail's hand. "I'm going to K-kill you for ruining our family!!"

Olivier's eyes followed Raven's lunge and her flight through the wall when Abigail threw her. Olivier moved, her body ready to shift when pain broke her concentration. The sword was under her right breast and suddenly in the air. Olivier couldn't feel her arm as it tilted away from her body, blood exploding onto the side of her face and clothes. "AAHH!!"

Raven charged into the room, tackling Abigail away from Olivier when she suddenly disappeared. Raven quickly regain her balance and turn to the front door when they slammed open. She turned back to Olivier who was pressing her arm back together to her torso. Tears stream down her face as she snarled curses in German.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Olivier roared. Her body tensed in pain as she curled slightly from it. "Go after her! I'll heal in a few minutes."

"Few my ass…" Raven scoffed, turning and dashing out the doors before they closed. "Don't fall asleep!!" Olivier huffed, head falling back onto the stairs. Olivier could feel the pain flowing back into her right arm, her body shaking from shock.

"I'm too getting to old for this."


	6. Day 3 : How to find a Drunk Vampire

**A/N**: Nicole's ringtone is the chorus from 'Le Chamin' by Kyo. Here's the translation : '_We have covered the path, We have held the distance, And my whole body hates you, But I adore you, We have covered the path, We have suffered in silence, And my whole body hates you, But I still adore you'. _Plan to end the story around chapter 16 or 20, maybe earlier.

This chapter mentions Hawaii and Maui. I mean no offense to the locals but I live here my entire life so don't flame me.

Shout out to MinePluseYoursEqualHarmony. I can't thank you enough for actually reviewing and answering my questions. Go read her Bella/Leah story.

**Chapter Six**

Leah glanced Nicole's hand and wiggling fingers. The swelling was already going down. Leah swore if she watched long enough she could watch it go down. Instead she looked back at the road, and turned. The hospital was just down the street. "Your dad's a doctor. What about your mom?" The wiggling fingers stopped. Leah feel the air still. A glance and she saw distant green eyes.

"Mother was a tattoo artiest before she died." Leah's head snapped to Nicole so fast she turned the wheel slightly. Leah quickly corrected it. "To answer the question she died in a mugging."

"I wasn't going to ask that." Copper hands flexed around the wheel. "You said your father was married."

"Eavesdrop much?" Nicole sneered. Leah felt her chest rumble, ready to growl at the mocking tone. "You know Leah, if you want to know more about me just ask-" Leah stomped on the break, sending Nicole forward. A soft 'Thud' from her hard head and soft dashboard.

"Sorry. I thought I saw a cat."

"Really?" Nicole's voice seethed with a chilly air. "I saw a bitch."

"Then stop looking in the mirror."

"Oh." Leah heard the smile in the voice and glanced to check. It was a smirked, everything about Nicole's face said amused. "That was a good one."

"Bipolar." Leah sighed. She turned into the hospital. Nicole was unbuckled and out before Leah even pulled her keys out. She quickly followed Nicole into the lounge, watching as the young women threw herself onto the front desk.

"Niki. Please act your age." The nurse giggled slightly. Shaking her head. Both of that stopped when she saw the bruised hand. "What is wrong with you and your family?"

"We're too physical." Nicole shrugged. "So my father free or do I need to pay for the gas?"

"It'd be polite for you to pay for gas even I was free. Stop harassing the nurse." Nicolas hit Nicole's head with his clipboard. Light tap on the bruise still had Nicole cringing. "They aren't cradle robbers." In a few long strides he was then in front of Leah, hand out. "I'm Nicolas Vasvi. Sorry about my punk ass daughter."

That's where Leah lost the grip in her jaw along with whatever she's suppose to stay. She noticed a few things first, Nicolas and Nicole looked nothing alike. The only thing similar was their hair, eyes, and bad eye sight. Second, how to introduce a father that just called their kid a punk ass? Third. This explains Nicole's personality. All this while Leah just shook Nicolas' hand for a few seconds.

"Leah this is my dysfunctional father. Dysfunctional father, Leah." Nicole said walking up to the two. Leah looked at Nicole, "This is the part where defend the person you barely know, Me." Nicole pressed her fingers to her own chest.

"Why? Punk ass seems right." Leah smirked while Nicole frowned. She looked back at Nicolas. "Your daughter might have broken her hand."

"At least it's not something new." Nicolas turned around, waving to another doctor. The familiar face of Carlisle walked up. Scattering nurses and the few patient moving away from the vampire. "Carlisle, this is my daughter I told you about."

"Yes. Nicolas often talks about you." The vampire doctor smiled. Nicole's eyes only cut to her father with a slight glare. "You've met my kids in your class. Sorry if they seem a bit… distant. We've just moved here."

"I'm sure me and my siblings can bring them out in the open." Nicole returned the smile with a deviant one. With a wave from her father Nicole followed, "Tell Alice and Nessie I said 'Bonjour'."

"Carlisle." Leah's voice dropped to a whisper only the vampire's could hear. She walked into a more secluded hallway. "I think Nicole is the witch."

"That's impossible." Carlisle whispered back. "Renesmee all showed us how what happen. The witch's skin tone was lighter, her hair is a dark strawberry blond."

"Magic?" Leah pressed. "Why wouldn't witches be able to change their appearance? I can tu-" She quickly stopped at Carlisle signal. He turned around to see Nicolas pull off his gloves and Nicole glaring at her wrapped hand. She glanced up at Leah and raised a brow. Leah raised her voice to normal volume. "I'll come over your place too night."

"What do you want for dinner? Esme would want to know."

"Pork chop."

* * *

Nicole looked at the simple two story house then turned around to take in the forest line. She took a deep breath and took in the soft sent of the ocean. It reminded her of her old home.

"I know, it very odd and rural."

"No. I used to live in Hawaii. This reminds me of Up Country." Leah suddenly stopped. The voice so soft and gentle she had to stare at Nicole's moving mouth to make sure she was hearing the right person. "I was to busy to notice the difference. It's so much colder, practically no sun. Sure we were in the middle of the ocean but we weren't isolated like Forks or La Push." Nicole leaned against the car, facing the ocean. "I miss my lil' rock Maui. The annoying hot weather and ocean."

Nicole let out a soft chuckle. "Me and Xander never been up here in the mainland. We always joked how we'll live on that rock until humans sank it with cities."

Leah's eyes immediately narrowed at the word 'Human'. Before she could open her mouth Nicole's phone went off.

_On a parcouru le chemin, On a tenu la distance, Et je te hais de tout mon corps, Mais je t'adore._

Leah listen to the soft French Rock while Nicole dug through her bag.

_On a parcouru le chemin, On a souffert en silence, Et je te hais de tout mon corps, Mais je t'adore encore _–

"Leah! Duck!"

Leah turned, red engulfing her vision before she dropped to her knees. She turned her head fast enough to watch Nicole turn. Water balloon breaking on her face and chest.

"Oh…" The twins gasped, jaw open. They stood at the side of the house, soaking wet, eyes wide. They wore bikini's in the cold weather that had no effect on them. Their fingers immediately pointed at the other. "She did it! I did not! You _so _did!" They screamed in unison.

"Jo! Mel!" The twins quickly dashed back around the house. With a sigh Leah turned back to Nicole, now shivering slightly as she closed her phone. "You can use my shower. I'll lend you some cloths."

"How about a new phone?" Nicole hissed, holding up the soaked LG Shine.

* * *

Raymundo sprinted down the road, redialing to another number. "Niki is still not answering!" A turn down the wrong corner and he was face to face with a certain blue eye vampire. He threw a punch only for it to be grabbed and torn off. The scream was mute over the rushing water but the vision was clear. Clear enough to see the bone, meat and blood and the time on the phone. 4:21.

"There's a vampire on the loose she's going to kill Raymundo! Niki might already be dead!"

Everyone in the house was there in a blink of an eye, Jacob tumbling from the garage in a few seconds later.

"What?"

Alice took a deep breath. Letting Jasper push calmness into her. "There is a vampire –A women with brown hair –in Forks. Raymundo is calling for Nicole when he ran into an ally. She ripped his arm off!! The odd thing was that her eyes were an ice blue!"

"Ice blue?" Bella repeated slowly. "Is that possible?"

"No." Esme answered.

Alice looked up at Edward, his eyes boring into hers and she rethought her vision. "Her skin was as pale as a vampire and she tore his arm off as easily. How many human women can do that?" Edward questioned his doubtful wife.

"None." Bella whispered softly.

"We have 41 minutes to get back to Forks and find him." Edward continued. And everyone was out of the room, everyone but Jacob. He looked around with a confused face. Another spin and Renesmee was glaring at him.

"Jake! Didn't you hear dad?!"

"Uh –No…" Jacob answered slowly. "You guys talk to fast. One second Alice was screaming and in another everyone was gone. What happen?"

"Ugh! Get in the car, I'll explain." And in another blink of an eye Renesmee vanished and a car door slammed closed. "Jake, hurry up!!"

"I'm only human!" Jacob yelled back, dashing back into the garage.

"The only human! Now hurry up you old dog!"

* * *

Bella walked out of the ally, after running around the town at blinding speed. She felt a soft force hit her before realizing her feet was stumbling. "Oh! I'm so sorry-"

"Sorry!!" Raymundo's Portuguese accent interrupted. Bella watched as Raymundo quickly ran around her. "Sorry Bella, gotta find a drunk friend."

"Friend? Wait!!" Before Raymundo could get 3 yards Bella grabbed his arm. Glancing down at her hand, remembering her cold temperature against the warm skin, she quickly let go. "You can't –I mean it's dangerous." Bella winced, eyes shutting tight at her words.

"Dangerous? For people or the drunk?" Raymundo repeated as slow as he could while being out of breath. Bella glanced back up at Raymundo, a brow raised with a lost and confused look. His hair was messy… er than usual. Face slightly flushed and chest heaving. "First. I don't die that easily." Bella rolled her eyes. Men always think their invincible. "Second, you're in more danger than me." Bella scoffed but Raymundo continued. "Third, how do you know? Can you see the future?"

"What no! That'll be A –impossible!" Bella said, almost too fast for a human. She winced at herself, almost saying Alice's name.

"Edward seems like the type to be with a more confidant girl…" Bella's eyes narrowed, her vampire ears picking up the soft whisper. "Later Bells!" Bella reached out to grab his arm again but Ray was already running.

"No!!" Bella ran. She could see the wind pushing toward and to Ray's back when she suddenly stopped to human speed. Bella bit her lip but Raymundo didn't seem to notice as he turned to her. "Ray, please! I have this feeling –"

"Bella." Raymundo took a deep breath. "Your nice. But now it's annoying. I need to find Abigail before she does something stupid."

"Uh, um." Bella's eyes looked around, then on her wrist for the time. 4:15. "Can you show me a picture? I might have seen her?"

"Smart idea!" Raymundo smiled, eyes brightening in split second. He quickly dug out his wallet, flipping through several pictures. Bella gasped at the picture he'd shown her. Skin pale, ice blue eyes and brown hair.

"She's gorgeous." Unnaturally so. Obviously a vampire.

"So have you seen her?"

"Um…" Bella glanced at her watch again. 4:18. "I think so. This way." Bella ran, Raymundo quickly by her side.

_Edward! Edward! Please hear this! I found Raymundo. The vampire is drunk –their friend but –Ugh! What do I do now? I can't stall him forever!_

Edward flipped open his phone. Stopping from his place on the rooftop. "The vampire is apparently drunk and their friend."

"What? Drunk?" Esme's voice whistled into the phone. "That isn't possible."

"Their _friend_?" Rosalie scowled. "Why would they be friends with a vampire?"

"We just need to find her before she does something." Edward interrupted. "Esme, did Carlisle answer?"

"Yes but he's operating a surgery."

"Then we'll just keep looking. Any new visions Alice?"

"No." Alice whispered, almost too soft for the receiver on her phone. "Ugh! If only my visions work properly! We wouldn't be running out. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. It's not your fault." Jasper finally spoke up.

"It's those werewolves and that witch." Rosalie seethed, "I bet they planned this."

"We don't know that Rosalie!" Esme scolded. "At least we know not to kill her."

"Jasper. See if you can convince Raymundo to stop searching." Edward asked.

"Okay."

Edward sighed, hanging up and sliding the phone back into his pocket. He concentrated on the minds around him again.

Money. Sex. Sex. Money. Pet. Dress. Money. Coffee. Books. Romance. Fantasy. Werewolf. Vampires. Video Games.

"Humans…"

_You fell in love with one of them._

Edward smiled at the thought. "Bella is different." He glanced down. Jasper looking up with a smile. They exchanged nods and Edward took off. Jasper looked around. Feelings of anxiety rolling off two people, slowly growing larger and larger. A deep breath and he caught Bella's sent, hinted with Edward and an odd forest sent, Raymundo. His ears picked up fast footsteps and a heaving breath. He walked towards the street corner, stopping when Bella dashed around.

"Jasper! You scared me!" Jasper only chuckled slightly, the surprise rolling into relief. He let Bella punch his chest softly. Then a wave of impatience and annoyance, his eyes drifted to Raymundo, huffing slightly out of breath. His brows knitted together, eyes shifting to Jasper and Bella.

"Um? Are you guys just gonna keep popping up cuz it's kinda creepy."

"No. We won't." Jasper answered with a slight smile. "You seem a little winded. Is Bella causing you any trouble?"

"What? No, I'm not!" Bella scowled. The scowl faded when Jasper winked with vampire speed. "Oh –Um…We were just looking for Ray's friend, she's drunk and he's scared something might happen to her."

"I see…" Jasper looked back at Raymundo. "I think you should rest." He pulled at the little exhaustion Raymundo felt. "Me and Bella will look for her." Raymundo quickly stiffen, impatience growing into suspicion and annoyance raising into anger.

"Thanks but no. You don't know her, how she looks like, how she will react. It's better if you guys stay out of this." Raymundo turned, dashing into the few rare allies. "Oomph! Not cool." He muttered into the dirt before pushing himself up.

"Ray –Isn't that-"

"Abigail!?" Raymundo gasped, quickly kneeling down and pulling the vampire into a sitting position. He winced, seeing drool roll down her chin. Her eyes open but glazed and unmoving. Jasper stared, holding Bella back when she tried to move forward.

"Jasper?! They need our help."

"And if anything happens to you, Edward wouldn't forgive himself." He whispered back, Both speaking to softly and quickly for Raymundo to hear. "We don't know what's going to happen."

"But-" Jasper shook his head, waves of anxiety coming off Raymundo. Nothing from Abigail.

"Abi!!" Raymundo shook the vampire slightly. "Abigail-" Abigail jerked forward, barfing up food onto Raymundo. Raymundo turned his head away, face staunched up in disgust. "So… not cool…"

"Can vampire's throw-up like that?" Bella whispered to Jasper again, Jasper shook his head. "Alice's visions has been bit off lately…"

"Pleas don't say that in front of my wife."

"Bella, Japser! Help me clean her up." Raymundo called, slowly pulling his shirt off, careful not to get food on himself. From his pocket he pulled out his phone. "Alexia, found Abigail. She's unconscious."

* * *

Leah slowed down staring at the mansion that looked huge even at the end of the road. So close to the trees it reminded her of the Cullens house, secluded. "I thought you said guys were poor."

"We are." Nicole yawned, head against the window. "That giant house is the reason." She muttered lazily, wrapping her hand in a messy bundle. She then glanced at the open garage.

"What about the jeep, truck, convertible, and four motorcycles."

"My mother won the jeep in an art contest back in Maui, mine. Convertible is the Breg's sisters, brought it over from Germany, ask Monica tomorrow." Nicole yawned without even glancing, "The truck is Raymundo's and Xander's 5 year anniversary and goodbye present from their parents. Motorcycles are gifts from Raymundo and Xander's auto-friends back in Maui."

"Thanks for all the stories by the way. You do realized that the twins won't shut up about going to Hawaii?" Leah smirked voice trying to mimic the Hawaiian accent Nicole let slip earlier. "Brah."

"Ya fakin haole." Nicole raised a brow, falling into the Hawaiian Slang. "Ya like dirdy lickins or wat?" Leah stared at Nicole for a few seconds, Nicole's smile slowly breaking into a laugh. "That's a threat, but I don't think even Tongans and Samoans can beat you."

"You know French, German, Portuguese, Arabic, and now Hawaiian Slang."

"Pidgin."

"Pigeon?"

"Close enough. " Nicole laughed, getting out of the car as Leah stopped in the driveway. "Later!" She yawned walking into the house.

Nicole just got her shoes slipped off when stopped. Raven was covered in mud, dirt, leaves, and the occasional spot of blood. Olivier's chest was bandaged, right arm in a sling. Monica was re-wiring the hole in the house while Raymundo carried wood. Everyone was tried with bags starting to grow under their eyes.

Once the door shut everyone glared at Nicole. "What happen?" She asked slowly.

"What happen?!" Raven screamed. "I ran around in the forest for hours looking for a drunk teleporting vampire!" Nicole flinched back, Raven mere inches from her, "Where the fuck were you!?"

"In La Push at Leah's, teaching her a few card tricks for the presentation." Nicole informed. Raven only scoffed, turning around and pulling the air towards the kitchen. "My phone got wet and isn't working."

"Short version, puppycat." Monica growled, feet marching to Nicole. She watched sharp teeth and large fangs grind against each other as Monica continue to speak. "Abigail got drunk from that Memory Depressant Potion. She forgot she was a vampire and stared to drink and eat because she though Raven was with Olivier." Nicole's eyes shifted to the immortal. Olivier at Nicole and she looked back at Monica.

"We searched Forks and the forest looking for a teleporting vampire when she was unconscious in an ally and threw up on Raymundo. The end."

"Awesome! We got a vampire drunk! Was she still able to teleport? Can we do it again? How about test it on werewolves? Study –Ack!" Monica fist jerked forward, hitting Nicole's throat.

"You mages caused enough trouble for today!"

"I've been in enough pain for today!!" Nicole coughed back, holding her throat.


	7. Day 3 then Day 7 : At the Vasvi Mansion

**A/N** _1/5/10 _: First some information about my mages. Basic idea, mages are able to feel the energies in nature. They manipulate these energies allowing them to perform magic. But because of cities and pollution killing the earth they need tattoos to help them harness the energies. Their eyes focus on these energies when performing magic, causing their vision to blur, so they wear glasses.

At the bottom of this chapter I list down a few types of magic and energies I'm using in my story. More of it will be revealed as the story goes on, I know it's confusing. Have any question just ask. Reviews are always welcomed. Also I posted Nicole's tattoo on my profile.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Nicole walked into the medic room, first floor of the Vasvi Mansion. Olivier was already seated with Alexia and Nicolas already cutting off the bandages. Nicole glanced at the clock, a few minutes before 6.

"I stabled the arm to the torso when we found her like this." Alexia said. Her body shuddered slightly, the sight of a pale Olivier bleeding on the stairs with her chest cut clean open. She could still see the inside of her lungs if she closed her eyes long enough.

"When Nick came…" Alexia paused, her voice cracking and shaking. She took a deep breath. "When Nick came home he pulled it out and rearranged it so it's heal properly."

"Then what am I suppose to do?" Nicole asked, caring alcohol and sanitary rags to the medic bed. With the bandages off Nicole saw the wound, currently a red line from under Olivier's right breast up to the shoulder. Blood seeped out a little with each breath Olivier took.

"Nicolas tried to line up my lungs and bones correctly but I can feel it move." Olivier spoke up. Her face freely cringe in pain. Her yellow eyes had a shine of water, but she refused to let the tears go just yet. "I need you to crystallize key points so it'll heal correctly." Nicole thought about it. Her crystallization alchemy uses her energy to freeze objects.

"But will my crystallization melt in her body?" Nicole asked, glancing at her fellow mages. Alexia had a certain plea to her eyes, Nicolas on the other hand was just as curious as herself. "From previous test it takes at the least a month for the energy to disperse."

"If it doesn't disperse naturally you'll just have to do it manually." Nicolas said. With the alcohol damp rag he started to clean her back. Olivier hissed, body tensing and causing more blood to spill.

"Because you are still able to perform magic, both in your human and werewolf form, your body is still highly in tune with the natures energies. Therefore natures energies also run through werewolves. The warm energies will melt your crystallization." And through Nicolas's lecture Olivier slowly relaxed.

"Or the cold energy will spread through Olivier's body and slowly freeze her."

"What." Olivier's wide eyes locked onto Nicole. The mage only tilted her head, no emotion flowed through her mind during 'research mode' and it showed on her curious face. Olivier snarled, chest compressing. Pain flared through the depths of her body and blood gurgled up her throat but she kept on snarling.

"I'm not going to be a test subject! Abigail has not yet recovered!" With her good hand Olivier pointed to her right. There Abigail was in a trance. Silent with her eyes blank, the closes her body will get to sleeping when it didn't need it. When Olivier saw drool roll down Abigail's chin she snapped her head to Nicole. Nicole studied Abigail for a few seconds before finally returning the gaze.

"There are three possible results. Crystallization could have no effects on your body. Crystallization will melt in your body. Crystallization will freeze your body." Alexia spoke up, gently cleaning her front. Olivier looked at Alexia's face. Unlike Nicolas and Nicole she wasn't in research mode, her eyes far more worried. Alexia gently whipped the blood off Olivier's neck and under her chin. With her thumb Alexia just was gingerly whipped the blood off her chin.

"The possibility of your body freezing is 21%. The energy in Maui is very warm so the crystallization always melted. Here in Forks the energies are much colder so it could have a reverse effect." Alexia continued to speak softly. It kept on lingering on cracking and just being shaky. "But because of the hot energies your werewolf body gives off I believe it will counterbalance Fork's cold energies, a 47% possibility that crystallization will melt."

"And the other?"

"86% that crystallization will neither melt or freeze your body." Alexia pulled her hand away. Her eyes relaxing as realization slowly came to her. "Sorry. I know you don't die from blood lose but Beatrix was also an immortal. A mage and she just…" Olivier felt a chain reaction in the air. Her eyes swept over the other mages. The curiosity in their eyes were now gone and sorrow filled them if only slightly.

"I'm not Beatrix. I am no mage and I am very well alive!" Olivier growled, taking Alexia's hand and pulled it over her heart. Olivier felt her own heart beating, a bit weakly with less blood but still beating. She felt Alexia press back a bit harder, as the realization also brought a smile to her lips.

"If your still Ms. Idiotic Fearless then go with crystallization." Alexia challenged slightly. Olivier smirked, even thought Alexia's voice wasn't as light as it should have been. "Well? Ms. Idiotic Fearless?"

"I will go with crystallization." Olivier nodded, the high of her relief and happy numbing her torso. That or her mind had finally enough pain to numb it on it's own, like child birth. "If it does freeze my body it will do so slowly and Nicole will be able to catch it."

"Good but…" Nicole paused to take her shirt off. She turned around, showing her tattoo and the faint scar Olivier inflicted a few days ago. "I still can't do any transmutation with my tattoo like this." She turn back around, pulling her shirt on. Olivier suddenly didn't like that arrogant smirk on Nicole's face. "Talk about karma huh, Olivier?"

"Your humor is far from lightening. When will that heal?"

"2 or three days."

* * *

The image of the the Cullen house filled Jacob's mind. He watched a literal flashback.

"Wait. Wait. Wait!" Emmett stood up shaking his head. With a deep breath he looked back at Leah. "Let's back track here. Ray's friend is not a vampire but a witch with the rest of Nicole's family –How's you come up with that?"

"I didn't smell any vampires when I dropped Nicole off. They all have that odd forest sent." Leah explained, "As Nicole for a magic trick tomorrow. I'm sure your _vampire _eyes will be able to catch whatever trick Nicole is using."

"Fine." Rosalie sighed, "What if your right? What then? We just ask them and tell them we're vampire's and you're a 93 year old shapeshifting wolf?" She nearly yelled. "I still say we leave the area."

"They might need help Rosalie." Carlisle sighed, fingers rubbing the bridge of his noise. "If they are witches I'd like to ask them a few questions. I need to know if me and my father actually kill them." Rosalie's body relaxed, eyes cutting away from the guilty man.

"How do we know they won't be mad?"

"I still need to apologize."

The images froze and faded altogether when Renesmee pulled her hand away from Jacob's, "I take it you want to know why?"

"Yes." Jacob nodded. He glanced back at the school's parking entrance. Only another football player driving in. "I never really saw that look on Carlisle's face before."

"Carlisle…" Renesmee whispered, straining Jacob's enhanced hearing, "He was a pastor that hunted werewolves, vampires… and witches." Renesmee glanced at Jacob to find a stunned face, "This was before he was a vampire himself. That happen when he lead a raid against the real thing."

"Oh…" Jacob blinked. Renesmee smiled, hearing Jacob's heart falter from surprise. "Carlisle? A killer?"

"Aren't we all?" Rosalie asked. Hearing another car drive in she glanced at the entranced. Nicole's sea green jeep driving in. "Look who's here. I think Leah should talk to them." She smirked. Leah's scowl and angry eyes glaring at her. "She seems to know Nicole quite well."

"I think Rosalie should kiss Monica."

"She may be blond but she's not my type." Monica called over, parking the Jeep next to Leah's car. Monica smirked, at Rosalie's glaring face, then glanced at Emmett to see him smiling slightly. "Maybe I'll steal one for Emmett's birthday."

"What?!" Rosalie scowled, head snapping to her husband and her fist flying a bit faster to his stomach. It was enough to make Emmett flinch.

"Maybe you are Monica's type after all." Nicole laughed, walking around the truck. Her eyes were on Leah, and a smirk on her face. Leah glared in return. "My father's inviting you guys over for dinner this weekend, thanks for helping us find Abigail." The Cullens stiffen slightly, eyes glancing at each other.

"We'll just see what Carlisle says." Edward spoke up, the others nodding a bit too quickly.

* * *

Leah grit her teeth. Lead the Cullens to the Vasvi Mansion. Somehow Carlisle thought it'd be a good idea to go for dinner, when they don't eat. In her car was Renesmee and Jacob, the human-vampire taking a breath Leah thinks she doesn't need.

"Wow… It's huge."

"Too big for only nine people."

"Nine people?" Jacob asked. "Nicole told you?"

"She told a lot of stories." Leah reminded. She parked in front of the closed garage, getting out of her car and waiting. Leah growled while she still could. Because this Nicole couldn't come to her house and teach Leah more card trick for the presentation. They had already finished the paper, each doing their own perspective. Nicole then took both of them for a generalization, for a total of three separate essay papers.

Right now it's a good Saturday night, and she's stuck here. Not to mention she has three more days to learn card tricks for their presentation.

"And I thought our home was big. This is _huge_!!" Bella gasped, stepping out of their car. "But how are we suppose to eat at a dinner party?"

"They won't force us." Edward informed. His eyes were at the large house, intense as if they could look through it. "Two people here think in English. I can't read their mind clearly though." His eyes narrowed, trying harder if he could. "It's like… a waterfall."

"More _coincidence_." Leah scoffed, reluctantly following the vampire family to the front door. Carlisle rapped three times, Leah tapped her foot almost 40 times by the time someone opened the door. The ice blue eyes sparkled, it was surprise from the usual yellow eyes in the ragtag family.

"Hi. You must be the Cullens and their friends."

"Are you the maid?" The women's eyes widen, jaw slightly dropping before it tighten. Leah silently sneered at her expression, she almost laughed when Leah heard suppressed chuckling, the people almost choking themselves to keep silent.

"I'm sorry about my son Emmett." Esme said apologetically.

"And I'm sorry for whatever the pups cause tonight." Raven returned. Leah sighed, moving aside and letting the family in. "I'm Raven, Nicolas' second wife." She gestured to the living room. The family there and started a long unneeded introduction and a tour of the mansion.

The only information that stuck to Leah was; First floor, everything for a guest to feel like home with a personal bathroom and giant kitchen, plus a medic room. Something they seriously need considering the violent family. Second floor, a living room for the adults and their personal rooms. Third floor library, actually five studies. Olivier, Nicolas, Nicole and Alexia, then a public one.

Fourth floor, the kids 'Den'. Their living room was more like a game room, complete with large screen T.V. several game consoles. Two billiard tables, a foosball table, and air hockey. On the walls were a few posters of comic characters and movie characters as well as the actors. Everyone of them had holes. Currently the darts are on Scott Summers face and crotch. Odd how they could have all this stuff when Nicole said they were poor and barely afford their house.

The library smelled quite awkward and weird. Almost like the stories where they sell perfume, all of it mixing in the air though not worse. Just there. But everywhere the house smelled like the ocean and forest. Leah understood the forest scent, the house was fairly close to it. The fourth floor had the strongest forest sent. Leah didn't smell vampire anywhere, meaning Alice misunderstood her vision.

But the tour was worth it for the food. Leah almost groaned when she took a bit out of the loco moco. In front of her Nicole wouldn't stop smirking.

"What did you say about my food being poison?" Nicole coed.

"Alexia and your father stopped you from poisoning it." Leah smirked. Nicole tighten her jaw, she was pretty sure if the table wasn't so wide Nicole would have kicked her.

"Oh my god!" Renesmee exclaimed. She swallowed her food and wiped her mouth like how Edward taught her. "This is the best food I ever tasted!" She took another large bite, not even chewing, just swallowing. "Where did you guys learn to cook like this?!"

"We experiment a lot." Nicole smiled. "Cooking is a science, just try something and play around." Renesmee paused, just staring blankly at Nicole for a few seconds. "And Nicolas traveled the world before having me." Renesmee smiled and started to shove food into her mouth again.

"You said you guys are poor." Leah accused. She glared at Nicole who only gave a sly smile. This irritated Leah more,

"You'd be amazed at how cheap the materialize are and were you can find them."

Emmett smiled, playing vampire air hockey with Edward. His wife was teaching Bella how to play pool while kicking her pale granite ass at the same time.

"I heard that." Edward scowled for a second before flashing a smile. "I don't smell any vampires."

"Maybe Leah's right." Alice said. She bounced slightly in front of the foosball table. "Think they'll show us a magic trick!"

"They are rather nice once you get to know them." Bella said, "Raymundo is really funny and Xander is so sweet."

"And Monica is such a bitch." Rosalie scowled. She hit the cue ball a bit too hard and sit it flying off the rim. With her vampire speed she caught the ball before it was a feet away from the table.

"Then I guess every group needs a bitch." Bella seethed, eyes narrowing at Rosalie. "We do have you don't we?" Emmett laughed. He knew Rosalie well enough she's probably glaring at him and ready to throw the cue ball at his head. He continued laughing until Emmett scored a point. At this he smiled up at the mind reader who only wore a serious face.

"Their coming." Edward whispered in a vampire soft tone. Alice and Jasper immediately stopped playing vampire foosball and playing at an annoying human speed. Rosalie dropped the cue ball back onto the table. Emmett heard their footsteps only as they were at the door.

"I heard that Bells!" Raymundo laughed, walking into the Den. His eyes blazed playfully, "Man! Who knew you had sharp claws!" He smiled the others walking in behind him.

In a few minutes Monica was throwing darts at posters with Emmett and Leah. Alexia and Nicole challenged Rosalie and Bella to a game of pool. Renesmee and Jacob challenged Alice and Jasper at the foosball table. Edward and Xander took the second billiard table.

"Jack Sparrow." Leah challenged with a smile.

Thud.

"Ouch! Right in the eye!" Emmett laughed.

"How about his balls?" Monica asked with light laugh.

"What do you have against him?" Raymundo called out. "He's hot."

"No. Elizabeth Sawn is hot. Especially in the third movie. At World's End."

"I second that!" Nicole quickly said. A jerking a bit as she shot, so much the cue ball only spun in place. "Aw…"

"Jack Sparrow." Xander voted.

"Oh. Now that's a hard one." Alexia muttered. She glanced back at forth at Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Sawn. Both tied. "Are we only going on looks?"

"Yes."

"Umm…" Alexia glanced at the two posters while Rosalie took her shot. "Elizabeth Sawn. If Olivier heard me voting for a man she'll be mad."

"Hey Nicole." Emmett called over. "Are you a witch?"

Crack!

Everyone jerked from the sudden sound. The anger in the room prickled against Emmett's skin. He was soon staring into the raging eyes of Nicole. Her entire body shook, hands paling around the cue stick she broke. Emmett only seen a person that anger, it was on Jacob's face when he thought Bella died.

"Witch? Just because I'm a lesbian mean's I'm a witch?" She hissed. Emmett's jaw dropped, and Nicole continued. "Because my back is covered in tattoos means I'm a criminal –gangster!" She screamed. Emmett took a step back, Monica stepping forward.

"He didn't mean it like that-"

"That's what everyone else said _after _I sent them to the hospital!" She hissed in Monica's face. "Get out of my face before I break yours!"

* * *

**A/N** : And they were getting along so well... And now, here's the mage info for those that actually read this.

There are many types of magic but for now I'll only name three because these are the only ones I'm using. There are Elemental, Shapeshifting, Alchemy.

Shapeshifting: Based on Dragon Age. They study the creature they want to transform into and with their magic do so. I'll hardly go into this because none of my mages use this ability. Nicole did but lost the ability when her mind was permanently attached to the werewolf form when she was turned.

Elemental: I based this on Avatar the Last Airbender. My mages synch their energy up with the natural energy elements give off, giving them the ability to control it by physical movement. They are Water, Air, Lightning, Earth, Wood.

Alchemy: Based on my favorite and best manga, Fullmental Alchemist. It's the opposite of Elemental. In alchemy mages force their own energy into objects that don't give off energy and with their minds change their shape or combine it with other materialize to create something new.

Nicole's card trick was Alchemy, rearranging the ink in the cards to make them all the same picture. Fire is part of alchemy because it is a chemical reaction.


	8. Day 8 : Hostage or Runaway?

**A/N** _1/6/10_: For the few still reading this, now it finally pays off. This is were the real fun begins. Nicole is taken hostage and force to stay with the Cullens. I really suggest you read the last part. I so enjoyed writing that. Also suggest you check out Nicole's tattoo on my profile.

Spot any mistakes please tell me, this was kinda a rush chapter.

**Chapter Eight**

"Are. You. Serious?" Melody gasped. Her eyes were hugged as they stared at Leah. Leah was bruised, body aching from head to two as she tried to stop Nicole from mauling Emmett and anyone else that stood in her way. She almost stabbed Emmett's eye with the broken cue stick. Leah knows from experience that vampire's _skin _are granite hard Any other part of their body is a mystery.

Nicole was fast, blurry by human standards, slow to vampire standards. The punches didn't hurt right away, but as they went home Emmett was clearly in pain. So much pain that he couldn't cover it with his macho pride.

"That fucking vampire deserves it!" Jolene exclaimed. "I know he's old –But he needs to get with the times and accept that gay love is as normal as straight love!" Melody agreed full heartedly. Both the twins were hype. "I mean, think about how her life has been thanks to _asses _like him!!"

"Wait." Rahne finally spoke up. Her calmness got a glares from Melody and Jolene. Leah noticed a serious, deep in thought look on her face. "What are their names? How did they look like?"

"If Sam_ass _Uley wasn't too busy kill your pack with patrols-"

"Sam_us_." Rahne stressed his real name just as Jolene kept stressing asses. "Is the Alph, his word is law. End of conversation." She looked back at Leah, annoyed and far more impatient. "The girl that attacked the leech. What's her name?" Their names? Looks?"

"Nicole Vasvi." Leah noticed Rahne's jaw tightening, "She has Dark-"

"Sea green hair, bright sea green eyes." Rahne interrupted gently. Her eyes glanced down. "Russet skin. About 5' 4". French accent. Long hair and glasses-"

"She has short hair and wares her glasses on an off." Leah's body went ridged, "You are always on patrol, how do know?" Rahne only stood up, marching to the front door. "Rahne!!"

"I know my ex-girlfriend!" Rahne yelled over her shoulder, in a torn whisper her muttered "Or at least I thought I did." Her back straighten again before the slammed the door open. "Call the Cullens. We need to talk with the Vasvis now!"

"We're coming-"

"Your staying." Leah growled, turning to the twins. "Your pack is on patrol this week and you'll only make things worse." The twins snarled but Leah continued out the door, phone in hand when it suddenly rang. Alice. Leah answered, "What did you see?"

"Everything. From the time you woke up till now." Alice took a deep breath. "Then during the Full Moon when they schedule to meet. Nicole agreed to be a… hostage of sorts, only because Rahne is there. You must bring her."

"Rahne insist." Leah said staring her car. Rahne grunted in the passenger seat next to her.

"Good." Alice took another shaky breath. "They schedual a meeting with the vampire and shapeshifters at the next Full Moon. But I can't see it!" Leah winced, Alice screaming into the phone. "Ugh –I have to go. I'll see you there." Leah closed her phone, already pulling out of her driveway.

* * *

Raymundo and Abigail leaned against the kitchen doorway. They watched as Nicole went through one can of cat food after another. Olivier had walked in earlier, saving her favorites from Nicole before hiding them. Nicole didn't have a scratch on her from the fight. She did pull a muscle or two when she tried to get out of Raven's hold.

Nicolas was furious when Alexia explained what happen. He ordered the family out without a glance. They never did like the word witch, even if they are one.

"Why does she like those so much?"

"She got stuck in her Clouded Leopard form for awhile." Abigail smiled at the memory. Nicole was still young and learning. Not to mention starving. "I fed her cat food the entire time, her mother thought it was funny."

"Shut up!!" Nicole roared. The can crushed in her hand, the sharp edges digging deep into her skin, really deep. Abigail could smell the blood pouring onto the table. "I can still turn into a werewolf!! I'll rip both of you to shreds in the most painful way possible!" Both Abigail and everyone else in the house probably felt Nicole emitting anger, it prickled her skin with a warm needle.

"She watched Monica torture them?" Raymundo whispered.

"I think so…" Abigail and Raymundo stepped back. They hard several cards in the driveway. Abigail glanced at the window and teleported to it. A glance and she saw the same cars last night. "Not good. Their back."

"Oh my god! Put the clever down!" Abigail glanced back at the kitchen. Nicole shoved Raymundo out of the way, clever in her white tight, left hand. "They might be here to say sorry."

"They never mean it!"

Knock. Knock!

Krsh! Abigail ran up to Nicole. She looked at the open basement. Teleporting into the soundproof room and locking the steel door closed. She mouthed the words, get the door. To Raymundo before she did though. She turned around to see Raven, pausing from cleaning her guns.

Knock! Raymundo opened the door. He ignored the family plus three Native Americans and glared at Emmett who looked down with guilt.

"Here to rub pepper in her wounds now?" Raymundo hissed. "I hope not, Nicole means a lot to this family."

"Shut up." Rahne scoffed, pushing her way into the house. "Nicolas!! Alexia!! Get your asses down here!" She growled into the house. In seconds Alexia ran out of the study, nearly flipping over the third rail. Rahne's hard eyes fixed on Alexia while the mage's surprised eyes studied Rahne.

"It's been 20 years and yet you don't look a day older…"

"Rahne… Rahne?! Rahne Black!!" Alexia gasped. Alexia jumped down the floors, one floor at a time. By the time she landed on the first her legs buckled slightly, Raymundo already racing to her and catching her. "Okay, that wasn't the smartest thing I done."

"You haven't changed." Rahne growled, matching up to Alexia. Raymundo stood before her, snarling. Rahne only watched his teeth slowly sharpen into sharp canines.

"Who are you?!" Raymundo demanded, emitting fear towards the unwanted guest still at the door. Rahne shivered slightly, the cold trying to push her back but she stood her grown. "Why are you here!?" He was panicking slightly, Rahne and everyone could smell the fear on him.

"Ray relax." Alexia sighed. She pulled Raymundo away from Rahne and with her defeated eyes glanced at the Cullens. "She's Nicole's ex-girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?!" Raymundo gasped. His jaw almost fell to the floor and his heart stopped beating. "Girlfriend?!"

"Ex." Alexia stressed. Her eyes harden as she looked at Rahne again. "She suddenly disappeared." When those eyes turned hostile, Leah raced up to Rahne's side. "Leave now."

"We aren't leaving." Rahne spoke up. She squared her shoulders and stood straighter. When Alexia's eyes sadden Rahne quickly stood normally. "Lexi… I just meant that Niki can hold a serious grudge. Unless she grown up over the past… 17, 18 years?"

"I personally think it would have gotten worse." Alexia chuckled slightly. "She planned to make Emmett's life hell for the rest of the year. Slash tires, light his hear on fire." Emmett tensed at that. Eyes a bit wide for a typical phobia. "The egg and flour trick she died on Junior Ball…" Rahne smile at the memory.

"You weren't smiling back then." Rahne's smile immediately dropped. She looked at the basement steps, where Nicole stood. Her clothes were torn, and wrinkled. Abigail and Raven didn't look much better behind her. "You beat me up for doing something so stupid and insincere." Nicole licked the blood at the corner of her mouth. Her bare feet walking up to Rahne.

Leah didn't like the way they were looking at each other, even if it was just for study. She didn't like Nicole looking, she didn't like Nicole period.

"You cut your hair…" Nicole muttered softly. Just as soft as when she was reminiscing about Hawaii to Leah a few days ago. "I knew you'd look better with short hair."

"You didn't age either." Rahne accused.

"Hypocrite." Nicole sighed under her breath. "I always said I was a magician, a mage didn't I?"

"I thought you were joking!" Rahne pressed, rolling her eyes. "You'd always say that with a big goofy grin on your face!" Rahne gave a big smile. Both Alexia and Nicole glanced at each other and chuckled softly.

"Idiot…" Nicole whispered shaking her head.

"Okay! Very cute reunion!" Raven yelled walking into the precious scene. Both Nicole and Rahne's smile turn into scowled at her. "But you guys need to go before Olivier kills you." She said, shoving Leah and Rahne towards the door were the Cullens still stood. Leah growled, quickly pulling herself away from the shove and pulling Rahne away. "We'll meet during the next Full Moon."

"What? Why?" Renesmee asked.

"Remember Olivier's arm?" Nicole asked. "It actually cut off from right chest and up." Nicole drew a line from under her right breast and to her shoulder. "Through. She opened the entire thing after what happen yesterday and currently sleeping the surgery off. She'll wake up soon."

"How do we know we can trust you?!" Rosalie growled.

"I'll…" Nicole glanced at Rahne. She swallowed, "I'll be the hostage."

"Hostage!? More like a spy!" Rosalie snarled. This caused Nicole to tense and snarl back at the angry vampire. "How do we know you won't try something."

"Woah!" Raymundo yelled, running up to Nicole. "Pause and rewind kitty cat! You trust them!" He gestured the vampire family, "I mean –Just like that! They are rather nice but Rosalie is a bitch but-"

"But!!" Nicole yelled. She quickly calmed down, bring her voice down as she made her way to the stairs. "This is the best the current situation can offer! I go there, explain a few things-"

"You mages can't lie to save your life!" Raymundo rushed up the steps. "Niki, think about this."

"Let me finish." Nicole crossed her arms and stared up at Raymundo blocking her way. "I explain the situation. I force both families into trusting each other and hopefully earning it during my stay there."

"They might –Are you guys okay with this!?" Raymundo screamed looking back at the Cullens.

"Everyone but Rosalie agrees." Edward spoke up. His eyes glanced at Raven and Abigail. "She will have a lot of explaining to do."

"Niki can take care of herself." Raven nodded. "Besides, now Olivier is forced to behave or lose that arm."

"She's... Ugh!" Raymundo groaned, slamming his head into the wooden banister. "Fine. I'll help you pack." He frowned running up the steps only for Nicole to run past him. "But I want an elevator!"

"And I want to go to the beach."

* * *

"Um… wow, look at the windows." Were Nicole's first words when she saw the house. She kept on taking sniffs in the air as Esme took a tour around the house. When the tour was finally finished and everyone settled in the living room, Nicole spoke up. "You guys barely smell different from Raven and Abigail."

"Hah!!" Alice cheered, jumping around. "I knew it! I knew it! She was a vampire! My vision is right!" She smiled, high pitch voice almost stabbing Leah's ear drum. "Wait…" Alice finally stopped, looking at an amused Nicole. Leah knew the face rather well by now, though it was barely a week since they first met. "Jasper and Bella told me she threw up."

"That was Alexia's fault. Not mine." Nicole stated. She took a deep breath and crossed her arms. "I'll start with the incident last night. Emmet." Emmett sat slightly straighter, Nicole's face just turned to him. Leah saw no emotion whatsoever. "I'm not sorry and I want to light your vampire ass on fire for insulting me."

"What!?" Emmett yelled, "But she-" Rahne snarled at Emmett pointed to her.

"My name is Rahne Black you ass."

"Rahne Black you ass." Rahne let a low growl rumble in her chest but didn't interrupt Emmett, "Said you were a wit-"

"Witch is an insulting term!" Nicole barked. She bared sharp and alarmingly large canine teeth as her body straighten and stiffen. "It is associated with the devil, used to describe hideous women and for slander! I do not believe in your God or in his opposite." Emmett's mouth opened at the old specking pattern. "Call me such a thing again and you will experience your turning."

"Wow…" Renesmee and Emmett breathed. Leah still couldn't wrap her mind around how Nicole just spoke. Surely the other vampires was equally shock.

"How old are you?" Emmett asked.

"30."

"Liar."

"Mages don't –can't lie." Nicole huffed, relaxing and resting her back against the couch. Her eyes then shifted to Rahne who got over her shock and let our a heavy and relieved sigh. Leah smirked, Rahne didn't want to be kissing a women who know how old when she was a teenager.

"My family is known as Vasvi Pride." Nicole started. She then list down what they were, "Me, Nick, and Alexia are mages." Everyone nodded so Nicole continued. "Raven and Abigail are vampires." Everyone nodded again. This is were Nicole took a breath. "Me and the others are… werewolves." Leah barely registered that Nicole was both before Rosalie screamed.

"What!?" Rosalie screamed. She was immediately up and pacing around the living room so fast Leah could only see her when she turned around. There was a buzzing in the air as Rosalie spoke far to fast for her enhance ears.

"If your worried about the 'No truce with werewolf' rule then you don't need to worry." Nicole yawned. Leah stared at her, she was completely relaxed when there was a vampire in front of her that would kill her before she could react. "I'm far to valuable to the Volturi. Just say I'm a mage and they'll be begging for you to hand me to them."

"Shut up!" Rosalie yelled. "I wasn't talking about that! Ugh!!" Her hands dug into her scalp. She gently but tensely released her precious hair, remembering it doesn't grow back and it wouldn't be too hard to make herself bald. "We were searching for you mutts since the last week."

"Wait." Carlisle signaled for Rosalie to stop. He leaned forward in his chair, "You are a mage and a werewolf?"

"I'm a human-vampire so why not a mage-werewolf?" Renesmee shrugged. She gave Nicole a welcoming smile but Leah didn't like the way Nicole just seemed to shut down. Her face was blank once again, a stoic calm but curious look on her face. "Um? I'm actually Bella and Edwards's daughter. Bella was still human-" All that creepiness was immediately directed to the miracle couple.

"How did it feel having an ice, granite hard penis inside of you?" Leah's mouth open but her lips turned into a smile. The look on Bella's face was horrified that she asked, embarrassed that she was asked and expected to answer. Nicole's face remained curious but now with more emotion.

"There is no way that could be pleasurable! I understand the penis is kind of soft and bends slightly went entering at angles but vampire's skin are granite hard to humans. And the temperature difference –Did you go numb? Any sighs of hypothermia or frost bite? My father describe intercourse with Raven as incredibly pleasurable because of the constant tightness. His mage body is able to take the cold and admit that is a certain perk along with a never ending stamina-"

"Oh my god…" Bella gasped with a shakey breath. "This… Can we return her?"

"No, no –No." Nicole was leaning forward. "This is so interesting! Mages are very, _very_ curious by nature. You don't need to describe the actual intercourse just how it felt. I heard that too many women their first time is rather painful and had erection problems. And Edward's sperm? Was it cold or were you already numb? Edward, did you actually achieve an orgasm? You had to be very gentle and could not have gotten satisfaction!"

Leah couldn't hold it anymore. Her face was going purple and she couldn't breath. She laughed soon Emmett and Rosalie joined her.

"Shut up!!" Bella screamed. "This isn't funny!"


	9. Day 8 : How to start a New

**A/N**: Don't really know what to put here um… Congratulations for putting up with me and my stupid ideas? Anyway from this point on the story will focus more on the Cullens and Leah.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Monica slammed Raymundo through the wall, then to the stairs. Furry was on her face, it was a half moon and waning. Her enhanced senses only at half and weakening. So was all the werewolves, even Nicole… Who is currently at the Cullens, a house full of vampires. And if her tattoo gets scratched again she'll be near human. Again.

"You idiot!!" Monica screamed, fist colliding into the wooden banisher, shredding it apart. "You let the weakest member of the family live with vampires!!"

"For the weakest member she could go head to head with the strongest…" Alexia muttered, hands wrapped around her chain. "Nicole knows what she's doing."

"We are at our weakest during the waning phase!" Monica screamed again. She turned to Alexia but stopped at the vampires. "You!! I thought you guys are suppose to be protecting the mages!!"

"They are the Olympic Coven, second largest and strongest to the Volturi."

"What?!"

"You shouldn't have started with that…" Abigail whispered to Raven. Monica was almost foaming at the mouth, her face to red it looked like a bomb. "Calm down-"

"How the fuck do I calm down!!" Monica screamed. Her hands dug into her hair, pulling out roots and chunks. So much Abigail and Raven could smell blood. "Nicole-"

"I've heard of the Olympic Coven in our short time with the Volturi Guard-"

"Don't interrupt me!!"

"They are the vegetarians coven we've been looking for." At this Monica calmed slightly. She still huffed and puff like she was trying to blow the house down but slowly the blood drained from her face. "We didn't tell you guys yesterday because everyone was mad. You guys tend to over think the situation."

"Caution never killed anyone."

"No but a caution sign can." Abigail smirked. "From Aro's notes he said Carlisle was extremely kind. He also noted that in a conflict 70 years ago the wolves allied themselves with the coven. So if Nicole plays this right we'll be able to gain two allies."

"Besides they can't kill Nicole. It would be suspicious to have a student suddenly disappeared." Raven shrugged. Monica tilted her head, thinking about the situation. Her face was completely drained of excise blood and her breath evened. "You guys over think the situation."

"We didn't have enough information." Monica snarled, turning and walking up the stairs. "I need to talk to Olivier."

* * *

Nicole stared at Leah, laughing cross from her. She definitely liked how her face was not glaring at her and how it wasn't loud and sore like Emmett and Rosalie. The others looked rather horrified Nicole asked. Renesmee in particular looked sick. Rahne… She didn't really look at Rahne for that long.

"Nicole…" Esme eased softly. She never heard a voice so motherly before. Her own mother treated her like an adult at the age of 5. "It rude to ask about other's sex life."

"I am not asking about her sex life." Nicole frowned, eyes narrowed and focusing on Esme. "If you can convince me why Bella shouldn't answer then I'll leave it alone."

"It's…" Esme glanced at both Edward and Bella. Bella had a pleading look, Edward was mad, glaring into Nicole's face. "Such things are private."

"Not convinced." Nicole scoffed. That was just a polite way of saying no. "I'm asking again later." She said, studying both Bella and Edward. She finally noticed how mad Edward was. Nicole scoffed, looking at the window and answered Carlisle's question. "I am both. Mage and werewolf for the past six years –And your going to ask me how."

"If you would like to answer." Carlisle added, along with a polite smile.

"A werewolf must bite a human during the Full moon, when they are in wolf form." Nicole said. Her eyes stared at Carlisle and she wondered what information Olivier would give. Caution never killed anyone. "Werewolf poison only works on a select few, like the genies in shapeshifters. That's the main reason why there are such little werewolves."

"Liar." Rosalie accused. "I just remembered the time in the locker room where Alexia said she was 18 and you were 17." The incident quickly replayed in Nicole's mind, Bella was rather… entertaining when she saw the tattoos and noticed they were naked.

"We didn't say 'years old'." Nicole stated. She smirked, arrogant eyes on Rosalie who was just seething. "We just said numbers, you assumed they were for our age."

"That's the same as lying!"

"No! Lying is giving false information, we just give half the true information!"

"She's lying!" Rosalie screamed again. "I don't trust her!!"

"You don't have too." Nicole scoffed. Her body was tense and ready to attack, as was Rosalie. They stared at each other until Nicole looked back at Carlisle. Any longer and she'll rip Rosalie's face off. "My family came here for help. We are looking for a vegetarian coven, that'll be you guys." Carlisle nodded.

"And the shapeshifters. The Volturi has taken great interest in them and is trying to recruit the wolves as guard dogs. Raven and Abigail said they've been sending vampires to spy on them but they've never returned."

Leah suddenly perked up, eyes wide as her back straighten suddenly. Her body was shaking slightly. Nicole studied that, it wasn't shivering. Her muscles was actually rippling as in shifting. That would explain why her fist actually hurt when she punched her. But then a large portion of her tattoo was cut, if she punched a wall she would have broken her hand too.

Her fist was already bruised and near broken when she was beating on Emmett yesterday. Nicole glanced down at her hand. It healed over night with her magic but it was still bruised. Not to mention sore.

"I suspect you guys are part of the wolf pack." Nicole said looking at Leah then Jacob. Reluctantly she looked at Rahne. It would explain why she would suddenly move away and said nothing. It made things a lot easier, almost making it hurt less.

"Yes." Leah growled. Her body shaking even more. Blood rushed into her face as she grew even madder. "You guys trespassed onto our land!! Do you know how much trouble you are causing!?"

"Oh that…" Nicole scowled, glancing away. Her mind played what happen during the Full Moon a week ago, but she only remember the grey-red wolf, specifically rolling around in the grass. That was fun, Nicole smiled. But that smile immediately faded. She needed to be serious. "We would like to apologize for that and for threatening one of the wolves. It was instinct to protect Alexia."

"You don't remember me!?" Renesmee yelled. She had a pout on her face, arms crossed. Nicole shook her head and Nessie's disappointment grew.

"We may be in full control but it's rather hard to remember what happens during the Full Moon."

"Ugh! That was me!!" Renesmee pointed to herself. A large smile on her pale face. "I was the vampire remember!" Nicole's jaw dropped. Her heart latterly skipped a beat.

"What?!" Nicole screamed. The suppressing weight on her chest was suddenly lifted with a deep sigh. "You scared us! We thought it was one of the Volturi spy –We were going to tear your head off and interrogate you!" Nicole fell back to the couch with another sigh. "Thank the Goddess, we were so scared!"

"Why were you scared?" Emmett asked. "I mean you guys are w –mages! Can't you like… summon a dragon or something?" Nicole's mind officially derailed. She stared at Emmett in utter confusion. "Aren't you the strongest member because your both werewolf and mage?"

"Oh!" Nicole gasped, eyes wide. She glanced on the floor, they thought she was the strongest? That was flattering but wrong… not completely. "Um… Abigail and Nicolas are the strongest."

"What about you?" Emmett asked.

"I tend to… fluctuate a lot-"

"You're the weakest!" Emmett's voice boomed through his large grin. His eyes were large and so amused. Nicole's pride hurt, she wasn't was only the weakest because it's so easy get a giant tattoo scratch. "Seriously?! I thought that would be Alexia!!" Nicole's heart sank even lower.

"We measure strength as strategic wise." Nicole explained, "Both Nicolas and Olivier." Olivier… She would go berserk if Nicole were to say their ranking system. She and Monica would kill her, tear an arm or leg off and let it regenerate on the next Full Moon. "I shouldn't be saying this!" Her pounding heart quickly calmed down. "Next topic. Why we need your help and if you do agree what we'd like to ask of you." Nicole paused for any objections. Emmett only smirked but no one spoke up.

"We want you to report any werewolf sightings to us or a group of werewolves in Germany. They are called the Breg Pack. We would like to study the shapeshifters find similarities between them and werewolves and why werewolves are connected to the moon."

"What do you mean by study?" Leah asked. Her voice was suspicious and angry. Always is.

"Well…" Nicole thought about it, then about the report Olivier had them write before the end of each Full Moon. Nicole recorded that the sent was similar to ours, and their forms were purely that of a wolf. "We would take blood samples and compare them to werewolves and Olivier and mine." Olivier was a shapeshifter, and because of that able to transform anytime she wanted –that goes under the DO NOT TELL folder. So the mages thought it might be in the DNA.

"You guys also look purely wolf." Nicole looked at Renesmee, she seemed to remember the incident quite well. "Renesmee, you remember how we looked like right?"

"Kind of human?" Nessie asked, her face confused. "You guys could stand up and had arms and legs. You guys could definitely talk! That was so amazing!"

"We want to know why our physically different." Nicole explained. "Also the fur coloring is interested. Did that red-gray wolf dye her hair?" She asked looking at Leah. Leah was suddenly tensed, her eyes wide again. "Our fur depends on the current color of our hair. The Breg Pack dye their hair white during the winter…" Nicole drifted off, eyes on the tensed wolf girls. Leah and Rahne were suddenly vibrating again.

"I'm going for a run." Leah growled. Her jaw was tensed and her eyes bore into Nicole with complete hate. That was annoying and she has the right to know why. Nicole stood up following Leah when Rahne stopped her.

"We need to talk." Nicole immediately calmed down into a cold state. She huffed a chilling air, turning around and walking to her room.

"And I need to unpack."

"Then I'll help." Rahne said following Nicole. Nicole grit her teeth but took a deep breath. This was the second reason she did this. The first thing Nicole did was unpack her iPod and an iHome, plugging it in and play a song.

"Hey miss Sobriety! Do you remember me, or how to say my name? Do you remember when we were friends, all the way back then?" Such an appropriate song, Nicole had to smile at the chance. "You crushed our confidence, but you never taught it how to stay. And if I learnt one thing, it's that you always have a price to pay! I've learnt one mans trash is another mans treasure!"

Nicole laughed. She rechecked her energy and the energy around her. Rahne's aura quickly shifted from nervous to angry. Her own was built up and restless.

"I'm sorry. I didn't do that on purpose." Nicole laughed, holding her side. They were starting to hurt. Rahne only let out a growl. Nicole glanced at her face a slight frown and narrowed eyes. Rahne hit next. There was about 10 seconds of an ukulele and a soft echo of 'One day' grew louder. It was One Day by Matisyahu.

"Your doing something!!" Rahne yelled. "That can't be a coincidence!"

"I'm all the way here!!" Nicole laughed harder. "What can I do?"

"You a mage you can do anything!!"

"No, no, no." Nicole took a deep breath. Trying to calm herself. "Magic isn't a miracle. It's science." She chuckled slightly. An angry Rahne just glaring at Nicole. Rahne pressed the next button. Dirty Little Secret by The All-American rejects. Nicole laughed again, only the werewolves, the newest edition to the family, didn't know Nicole dated.

"You are definitely doing something!!" Nicole could barely hear it over her own laughter. Her sides hurt and she couldn't breath. "Bullshit! Miss Sobriety was a reference to our break up! One Day is about peace –something you've never in interested in! Something I always wanted! Now this!" Rahne pointed to the iHome.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret! Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another reject." Nicole stopped laughing listening to the song. She kept giggling she didn't notice the song end and other one play. "She's got tattoos, and piercings! She likes Minor Threat. She likes Social Distortion! My girl's a hot girl. A hood rat who needs an attitude adjustment!" Nicole's eyes widen.

"This is your playlist! You made this when we were dating you idiot!!" Nicole yelled, but she had a large smile on her face. "Miss Sobriety, your recent break up. One Day, stop discrimination against same sex relationships. Dirty Little Secret, you had a bad reputation at school and since me and Alexia was the new kids you didn't want them to pick on us. Riot Girl, me."

"Oh…" Rahne muttered. "Sorry, I thought you-"

"I forgave you as soon I figured out you were a shapeshifter." Nicole grinned. She rolled off her bed, her chest feeling lighter than it has been since Beatrix death. "Why didn't you call? No even a good bye letter? I wanted to do a scene from those stupid romance movies." She playfully wined. Rahne rolled her eyes.

"Leah wouldn't-" Leah. Nicole's light mood was immediately brought down again, a frown on her face. Leah?

"What?"

"Leah wouldn't let me." Rahne shrugged. Nicole caught her eyes though, they were conflicted she and chewed her tongue as if to keep something in. "We can't bring in outsiders. I couldn't tell anyone I moved."

"Talk about fate." Nicole growled sitting back on the bed as Rahne open her only luggage. She watched her, putting shirts and pants in separate drawers.

"You have no idea." Rahne sighed. She bit her lip, chewing it. "So… how's the others?"

"Nicolas remarried." Rahne's eyes widen, turning back to Nicole. Nicole smirked, "No I didn't wear the stupid dress. I wore the tux."

"If I stayed and took you to Senior Ball would you were the dress?"

"Maybe…"

"Ugh! I should have stayed!" Rahne shook her heard. "The only girly thing you were are halter tops when we go clubbing!"

"And a bikini top and bras." Nicole added. Boxers and tights over panties and thongs. She frowned, her mind going back to Leah. If Leah was a werewolf was Melody and Jolene wolves too? What about Vanessa. "Do you know why Leah hates me?"

"Leah… She's going through a tough time. You guys did cause a lot of trouble." Rahne said, Rahne glanced at Nicole's eyes before looking back at the cloths. "Just give her sometime. She isn't like normal people."

"That's why I like her." Nicole stated. The way Rahne suddenly jerked up at her caused Nicole to frown. "You know I don't mean like as in romantic interest… right?"

"Yes. Yes, idiot." Rahne rolled her eyes. Body relaxing as she continued to unpack Nicole's clothes. "You prefer in the moment crap. What was it?" Nicole smirked, hearing the playful tone in Rahne's voice. "You prefer to fall in love than find it right? I forgot what a romantic you were!" Rahne laughed. "Such a tomboy like you!"

"I'm not a romantic." Nicole rolled her eyes. "It's just true. Look for love and you'll find it false. Fall in love and you'll never stop falling…"

"And when do you realize your in love?"

"I didn't notice until I kissed you." Nicole shrugged. She paused for a second, wondering and asking. "Isn't this a weird conversation to have with a person you broke up with?"

"We aren't exactly normal to begin with." Rahne smiled. She finished un packing and stood up. "Done!" She jumped onto the bed her smile slowly turning into a frown. "You only had one luggage?"

"You wanted to help."

"And because I _love _you so much." Rahne rolled her eyes, flinching slightly as Nicole playfully punched her side. That hurt a bit. "I'll talk to Leah for you."

"Not now I hope." Nicole smirked, "We still need to catch up."

* * *

Rahne scowled. She crossed her arms and snarled at Leah. Leah is so damn stubborn! Such a bitch, no pun intended.

"Why not!?" Rahne demanded standing front of Leah. It was dark, it was night. Tomorrow she had school so Rahne couldn't beat up Leah. "Nicole is a good women."

"You don't need a reason to love, so why not hate?" Leah asked. Rahne sighed, those words instantly reminded her of Nicole.

"You guys are a lot of alike." Rahne muttered. Leah straighten her back, and snarled loudly. Luckily the houses in the reservation was so spread out. Especially the wolves home, that would have scared the neighbors to death.

"She's right." Vanessa nodded from the couch. "You guys are rather playful and friendly, just not with each other."

"I'm not asking you to love her!" Rahne yelled. "I'm asking you to give her a chance. It hasn't been easy on her too you know."

"Oh yeah!?" Leah screamed. Rahne took a step back, fury was on Leah's face. "My life hasn't been easy too!? Do you know how it feels to kill your shifted in front of him? Or watching everyone die –Your friends, your family! They all fell in love and died! How about the responsibility an entire pack! Does she know how all of that feels!?"

"Yes!!" Rahne screamed. She noticed her throat tightening before she realized she was crying. Leah's surprised face blur with her tears. Nicole was utterly devastated when her mother died because of the 'mugging'. "Nicole's mother died in front of her eyes. The Volturi wanted her because she's a mage. Her mother defended her and died in front of her!" Rahne shook her head.

Nicole just told her before she left. Rahne nearly forgot, opening the door and suddenly being knocked down by a crying Nicole. She was wet from the lightning storm but the blood didn't wash away from her sea green hair.

"She could have protected her mother if she wasn't so terrified of lightning." Rahne hissed, looking away. "She was saved by Raven and Abigail who came _a second_ late. She even persuaded her father to date Raven! It hurts her to see her father with another women, but she wants Nicolas to be happy."

"She blames herself for Raymundo and Xander's transformation, three years ago." Nicole's face was so guilty then. Her voice so regretful and shaky while her own was cracking and loud as Rahne screamed. "She let a vampire escape during a hunt. It went after the couple. Monica was forced to turn them to save their life." Rahne's mind then flew to the last ting Nicole said. "Another family member just died a month ago! Beatrix." Rahne wiped her eyes. She glared up at Leah, who looked a bit sober.

"Let's not to mention she's trying to save the werewolf race! A _LOSING _WAR!!" She took a deep breath. Trying to calm her self down to at least loosen her throat. "Nicole has her fair share of shit, Leah." Rahne scowled. They stared at each other, not quite glaring but far to intensely. "The only difference is that she's understanding and open to new things unlike your fucking stubborn ass!!"


	10. Day 9 : Day 1 with the Cullens

**A/N**: I finally found a word to describe most of my characters, Tsundere.

Definition is straight from Wikipedia : "Japanese concept of a character archetype which describes a person with a conceited, irritable, and/or violent personality that suddenly becomes modest and loving when triggered by some sort of cause (such as being alone with someone). It can also describe a contradictory personality which is good-willed on the inside, but with a harsh attitude on the outside."

I'm going to be doing that a lot. Get Leah and Nicole alone or have something trigger Nicole's softer side.

The story is almost done now. I'd saw about halfway or 3/4 done. Leah will have a happy ending, Nicole and Leah realize their love for each other blah, blah but Nicole isn't. So character death warning.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Leah growled, fist tightening around the wheel. She almost left imprints. She was driving to the Cullens, picking up Jacob and Renesmee. Unfortunately Rahne was in the passenger seat next to her. Leah refuses to give Nicole a chance. Rahne wouldn't just let it go.

"People change, Rahne." Leah said taking a deep breath. "I haven't seen your Nicole yet. The Nicole I know is bipolar, violent, and arrogant. Not reserve, not humble, not _understanding_."

"Nicole was always violent." Rahne stated. She looked out the window, at the usual grey sky in Forks. "You forgot playful. Most of the time she's usually joki-"

"GRAH!!" Through the side of the wall Nicole and Rosalie flew. Their eyes widen as the vampire easily threw off Nicole. Nicole's body twisted in the rain, a larger splash of water cushioning her fall. Her body shook as if she was going to shift. Leah stared into bright sea green eyes. She didn't like the way it glowed so brightly that it seemed to take over her entire eye. Both the whites and her pupil.

Rahne stepped out of the car. Her body in a daze as she walked towards Nicole. Nicole's breath was visible, the water at her feet solid ice. There were hot pricks on her touch skin, anger just buzzing around her. Leah immediately parked her car and stepped out. The buzzing slowly turned into crashing waves, pounding on her own emotions.

"Rosalie." Nicole's voice was threatening. Leah didn't like it, she didn't like the way Rahne kept on walking towards her. "This is your final warning." Nicole growled. She noticed Nicole's teeth growing sharper and larger. "Rahne stay back." Rahne stopped at Nicole's cold order. Leah couldn't tell if it was a threat or an advice. But the waves of anger faltered, fear raising the hair on her arms.

"Rahne!" Nicole yelled, her eyes torn away from Rosalie. "Stay back-" Her body suddenly jerked, Rosalie suddenly standing were she was. And then Nicole was lifted off the ground by a pale hand around her neck. Leah could tell by the grip, Rosalie wasn't letting any air through. Not a wheeze or gasp came from Nicole's mouth. She thrashed around, grip fingers bleeding as she clawed at Rosalie's arm.

"Niki!!" Leah sprinted to Rahne, tackling her to the ground before she moved any closer. "Leah! Let me go! She need help!"

"No she doesn't!" Leah felt Rahne shake in her hold. She glanced at Nicole. Nicole released Rosalie's arm, the rain suddenly spiraling around her skin

"AAAHH!!" Rosalie threw Nicole to the ground, the water falling to the ground with chunks of flesh. "You bitch!"

"You want a bitch!?" Nicole snarled. Her body shook, vibrating. "Fine!" That when her body exploded. For a fraction of a second there was only a sea green mist, then there was her werewolf, shoulder tackling into Rosalie.

"Rosalie!!" Emmett screamed. Edward and Jasper barely tackled their brother to the ground. "Let me go! She needs me! That werewolf bitch said-"

"Rosalie started it!"

"I don't care!!"

Leah growled, shoving Rahne into the ground. She sprinted forward. Letting her body expand. She felt her cloths stretch then didn't feel them at all. Her front paw rocketing her wolf body forward. Her shoulders shoving Nicole off Rosalie. They tumbled in the wet grass. Leah snarled, claws digging into her sides and she was flying through the air. Water and mud splashed around Leah. Probably getting into her wounds.

"_Leah!" _Jacob's voice was hard to concentrate on. Her ears rather focused on Nicole's snarls and feline roars. Leah looked at Nicole. She grabbed Jacob's russet brown fur and hurled him towards Leah. Leah snarled, mind screaming as pain burned her entire body. _"Leah! I'm so sorry!" _Jacob quickly lifted his massive body off of her._ "Are you alright!"_

"_No!!" _Leah groaned. Her stomach hurt as she stood on her four paws. She shook her body, mud and water flying off her grey-red coat. The pain in her sides started to fade.

"_She isn't suppose to be able to transform! She lied!"_

"To her it isn't lying!" Edward yelled, grunting as Emmett finally freed himself. Emmett ran to Rosalie who was still holding her arm. "We didn't ask!"

"Emmett stop!!" Jasper was suddenly in front of Emmett. Him and Edward dragging him back from charging at Nicole. She shook her head, taking a step back on her back paws. She turned, once her front paws hit the ground she was off and so was Leah and Jacob. Leah quickly sprinted pas Jacob, gaining on Nicole as they entered the forest.

"_Rahne is following! She just past me!" _

"_Rahne?!"_ Leah snarled, her mouth snapping at Nicole's long tail. _"Stop her!! You and Rahne will never catch up!" _ Leah growled. She took harder steps for longer strides. Nicole's body jumped up, her back curving like a house cat and she dashed on in another direction. Leah snarled, her paws digging into the ground as she turned as sharp as she could. By the time she did Nicole was gone.

Leah growled. Her entire body tensing. She took deep breaths calming herself down before she snarled. Of course the witch would be faster than the fastest wolf in La Push. Of course the witch would be able to transform without the Full Moon. Of course Nicole would lie! Leah's mind reached out for Jacob's but didn't feel anything.

Of course he would shift back into human form. Leah finally snarled out of frustration. Her paws turning and hitting a tree. A large portion ripped off and causing the tree to fall. With another snarl, Leah took deep breaths. There was a faint ocean sent, a forging forest smell floating in the air. Leah's noise sniffed the a ground, picking up Nicole's trail. Despite the rain it was still fresh and rather strong to her sensitive nose. The wind blew through the forest, the ocean sent coming in the direction the tree landed in.

Leah leaped onto the fallen tree, claws tearing up the bark as she sprinting down the 300+ tall tree. Leah slowed, the tree breaking into a clearing with a small lake. The tree top of the tree even dipping into the lake slightly…

No. Leah took a deep breath, letting the familiar ocean and forest smell enter her lungs. Leah jumped into the air, her body shimmering into it's human form before her feet hit the ground. She walked towards the end of the tree, near the middle of the lake. Her eyes focused on the water. Thousands of ripples on the surface thanks to the rain. She huff and puff, staring at her distorted reflection.

"She couldn't…" Her heart tugged her down to the water. The sudden need to be near Nicole filling her body. When bubbles broke the surface Leah dived into the lake. Leah saw a dark figure sinking, very close to the lake floor. If she didn't need the air Leah would have growled. Instead she swam towards Nicole. Her body burning with the need and chilling with the slight fear that she'll be to late.

Rahne would be furious. Her family would be furious. La Push and everyone would be in danger.

Leah didn't even notice she grabbed Nicole and swam fro the surface until she was gasping for air. Nicole wasn't breathing. Her body felt cold –er than usual. She grunted, swimming for the land and dragging Nicole's body. She felt for a pulse and held her ear above Nicole's mouth. Faint pulse, no breath.

"Shit!" Leah immediately closed Nicole's noise and breathed two breaths into Nicole's mouth. She stopped, heart bounding so hard she was afraid she wouldn't be able to hear anything. Instead Leah felt no breath against her ear. Now Leah's hand started to shake, holding Nicole's noise and lifting her chin up as she gave 2 more breaths, then started compressing.

Hands on the other and started pushing down. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7.

"Shit! Come on –Rahne's never going to forgive me!!"

13. 14. 15. 16.

Nicole's body jerked, water spitting out of her mouth. She gasped for air, eyes blazing around. They were still too bright to see the pupil but Leah could see the whites of her eyes. As well as the fear in them. They instantly calmed when they focused on Leah's own brown eyes. Leah even felt the fast heartbeat under her hands slow down immediately.

"You got beautiful eyes."

Thack! Leah hit Nicole's head on impulse. Her jaw dropped as Nicole fell back to the ground. Unconscious, a bruise forming on her chest and another on her head. Maybe two on her head.

"Stupid girl." Leah scowled, standing up and letting her body shake. How would she move Nicole onto her back in wolf form? Leah stopped shifting immediately. With a sigh she slung the girl onto her back. She could barely feel Nicole's numb body against her constantly hot one. "Can you freeze to death…" As expected Leah didn't get an answer. Leah walked in a few minutes of silents before talking to the unconscious witch.

"Rahne says your reserve, humble, understanding." Leah continued to speak, following her deep wolf tracks, now filled with water. "She talked a lot about you when she was still in my pack. She described you as a knight playing villain." Leah frowned at the memory. She always had to stay with Rahne to make sure she didn't call Nicole. "She hated me for the first few years."

"She read all the emails and letters you sent. She often cried back then." Leah paused, Thinking how Vanessa always comforted Rahne and glared at Leah when she coldly told Rahne off. "She was finally able to get over it went you sent that last letter. We were surprised when Rahne burnt and deleted all of them. She cheered up a lot afterwards. What did you say?"

"I said that love is about loving not being together." Leah's eyes widen, Nicole just whispering into her ear. She could tell by the heavy slurs Nicole was barely awake. "I apologize for telling her off in some of my letters and for bothering her." Leah's ears focused on the soft voice, "It wasn't until my father got married to Raven was that I understood that you do not need to be together to love. True love is in the acceptance and knowledge of it, not physical attachments."

Leah clenched her mouth, body tightening as she continued to walk down the trail. She listened to any difference in Nicole's heart beat or breath on her neck. There wasn't anything different.

"I'm sorry. I'm probably not making any sense." Nicole muttered. She dug her face into Leah's neck with a soft purr, "Thank you for taking care of Rahne. It means a lot to me." Leah heard something she didn't expect, sincere gratitude and love. Directed at her, even if she ruined their relationship.

"You still love her." Leah noted. She waited for a response but only felt Nicole drooling onto her shoulder. "Ugh! Wake up!" Leah screamed, throwing Nicole off her back and whipping he drool off her shoulder. Then she was staring up at Nicole's angry sea green eyes, her arms and back pressed into the mud.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"For drooling on me!"

"Then why'd you carry me in the first place!" Nicole growled.

"You wanted me to drag you!?"

Nicole didn't answer. Instead she hissed, cold breath breathing onto Leah's face. Nicole's eyes seemed to calm as she thought about it. From an a storm to a still lake in a few seconds. She grunted pushing herself to her feet and combing her soaked hair back. She looked around the forest with a confused face.

"Why are we in the forest? I remember Rosalie choking me and that it."

"Well you shifted, I chased you down and drowned in a lake. I had to do CPR."

"That explains why my ribs are bruised." Nicole hissed in pain, her body flinching. Leah glanced down at the bruise in the center of Nicole's chest. Her hand then extended to Leah. "Thanks for saving me though. Sorry about drooling on you." Leah stared at her hand, mind replaying the words. It didn't sound as sincere as before but her words were still sincere. There was gratitude and when Leah examined her face Nicole's cheeks were slightly pink from embarrassment. Leah grabbed the hand and let Nicole pull her up.

"Please, don't tell the others I drown!" Nicole asked. "I'd never her the end of it."

"Why is it so embarrassing?"

"I control the water!" Nicole stated. Leah immediately thought about how she easily shredded Rosalie's arm. "It's like a sniper killing herself with her own gun!"

"Fine." Leah nodded. Easier for her, she didn't need to admit she was the reason why the tree fell and knocked Nicole out. "But why did Rosalie attack you?" Immediately there was a change in Nicole's face. From relief to grudging.

"We got into an argument about physical contact in a relationship." Nicole growled to herself. "She insulted Rahne, I insulted her. Next thing I knew we were flying through the wall." Her face suddenly seemed more lively and curious. Along with a smirk she studied Leah's face. "So you actually kept up with me?"

"Yes." Leah growled through her gritting teeth. "How were you able to shift?"

"I'm a mage so isn't it obvious? Magic." Nicole shrugged her face growing confused.

"Don't give me that look!" Immediately Nicole was angry again.

"How am I suppose to look? Happy that I have no idea why the hell I keep pissing you off?" Nicole huffed crossing her hands.

"You keep pissing me off because your so bipolar!"

"At least I'm happy sometimes." Nicole grunted. "You got a stick so far up your ass it stabbed your heart! I can see your aura!" Nicole pointed to her glowing eyes. Once again Leah didn't like the way her pupils disappeared. "Right now you have some serious negative pent up energy! Because I have so many tattoos that effects me!"

Leah blinked, raising a brow at Nicole. She got lost after 'aura'. "My what effects you how?"

"This is why I didn't say anything last night." Nicole groaned, rubbing her temples. She took a deep breath and restrained her frustration. "The tattoo on our bodies receive energy. Because your energy is negative it's making me negative. The real problem is that I'm a werewolf and I react to it."

"That makes no sense."

"Makes more sense than transforming into a giant wolf every Full Moon." Nicole huffed. She raised an arm above her head, Water collected above her in a thin layer, spreading out like an umbrella. She looked at Leah with another questioning glance. "You _want _to stay in the rain?" Leah rolled her eyes, walking underneath the suspended water.

"No. Why are we walking?" Leah asked, "Wouldn't it be faster if we shifted and ran?"

"For you yes." Nicole nodded. "When ever I shift and it's not a Full Moon my body is in pain. Right now my body is comfortably stiff." Leah looked at Nicole's face, trying to see if she was lying or just casual. She rotated her other shoulder and neck. "Also if I were to ride on your back while you ran I would suffocate because of the speed."

"No wonder why you werewolves are endangered…" Leah growled walking down the path towards the Cullen's house. She only heard Nicole growl beside her.

"Agh!" Leah quickly caught Nicole before she fell. Leah's grip tighten, the water Nicole was suspending in air falling on both of them. "Cold!"

"Idiot!" Leah snarled, pulling Nicole to her feet. Judging by Nicole's face she was rough, not that Leah cared, "Watch where you going!"

"I can't see the floor without my glasses! I didn't I tell you guys that yesterday?"

"No!" Leah's grip on Nicole's bicep tighten. She didn't get nearly enough information last night. "You just said what species you guys are. Who the Breg Pack was and what you wanted from us!" With that she let go of Nicole's arm.

"Oh…" She blinked. Nicole's frustrated voice toned down and smoothed out to a lecturing tone. "Well when mages do magic our eye sight focuses on energies making our sight worse. The more we use magic the more our eyes focused on the energies to the point physical materials will be black and white."

"English." Leah ordered. She was lost when Nicole said energies.

"That was English." Nicole muttered slowly. She looked confused for a few seconds before realization set it. "Oh! You mean simplify it! Basically our sight weakens and we go color blind. But we're able to see energies… aura, chakra, chi, or whatever is easier for you." Nicole waved around. She raised her hand over her head, making her umbrella again. "Right now you're a blur with to much pent up energy. It's all swirly inside of you." Nicole said, her other hand drawing spirals in the air. "Also the color is unhealthy."

Leah raised a brow. She crossed her arms as Nicole's eyes ran up and down her body. It was rather awkward to have someone look at her naked body with a medical eye.

"So it's a Chinese energy flow chi thing? Stress block the flow and all that."

"Yeah…" Nicole muttered. "Then you should also know acupuncture and massages help. I'm better at massages so-"

"No!" Leah barked. She couldn't imagine Nicole sneaking in a few touches. She seemed to green and innocent for that but she didn't want Nicole touching her either. "No needles. No touching."

"Then I suggest your vent some of that energy." Nicole shrugged. She continued walking, this time Leah noticed the muddy floor freezing under her feet. "It's defiantly not healthy. By the way it's just 'chi', not 'Chinese energy flow chi thing'."

* * *

Raven rode Nicole's bike further and further away from Forks. She took deep breaths, the sent of vampires becoming more familiar as she followed it. She turned off the road and onto the rocky trail. The first thing she noticed was that most of the family was bent over shifting through grass. Rosalie was at the side holding her arm. Everyone stopped and looked at her as she drove up.

"You guys look ridicules." Raven stated shaking her head. "We're vampires not chickens. What are you guys looking for?"

"Last piece of Rosalie's arm." Edward answered. "Rosalie attacked Nicole. Nicole shredded her arm in defiance." Raven immediately imagined compressed and pressured water tearing at Rosalie's arm. "Something like that." Edward nodded.

"So you're the mind reader…" Raven muttered staring at Edward. In the Volturi report on the Olympic Coven several of the vampires had talents. A mind reader, empathy, precognition, mental shielding, mental penetration and image projection. She smirked, eyes flickering to Edward's feet. "Did you try under your shoe?"

Edward frowned. He reluctantly lifted his food and picked up a sliver of Rosalie's arm.

"How –Possibility Manipulation." Edward answered himself. He walked over to Rosalie, handing the final piece of her arm to her. Raven got off the bike and looked at the hole in the wall. She looked around, Nicole gone. "Nicole didn't do anything. Rosalie did. Why are you here?"

"Olivier sent me here for extra precaution. I think Olivier and Monica are over thinking this." Raven shrugged. She and Abigail tried to convince the two werewolves that the Olympic coven could be trusted. Olivier was still skeptical.

"And you think we'll help you because…" Jasper trailed off.

"Who said we think you'll help us?" Raven returned. "The real question is are you going to turn us into the Volturi. I don't think you will, considering the False Immortal Child claim 70 years ago."

"Then why are you here!?" Rosalie screamed. "We already have enough from Nicole!"

"Officially I am here for extra precautions." Raven stated. "Unofficially I'm here to help translate what Nicole is says and to make sure she doesn't say to much –just a precaution. Personally I think Nicole could use a bit of luck."


	11. Day 9 then Day 12 : A Vision

**A/N**: Short chapter by my standards. Sorry for taking so long for this chapter, trying to get Mass Effect 2 out of my system. Thinking of a story for that, awesome game. You should seriously play the first if you want to get the feel of it though.

Summary for this chapter, Leah finally decides to give Nicole a chance and Alice has a vision about Leah and Nicole's blooming relationship. I'd saw this is about the ending of the story. Again character death warning for the ending, a few of my many OCs are going to die.

There are always typos. I'll fix them… after Mass Effect 2.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Leah glanced around the cafe. The Vasvi table was empty and rumors shot around the building. Raven had told them the Pride took a day off to vent steam. But that didn't include Nicole. Nicole was no where to be seen. She was a little taller than the average girl, but what really stood out was her dark sea green hair against her russet skin.

They missed first and second period. Apparently Nicole slept through all her classes. Bella and Rosalie had to force Nicole to get dress for P.E. and during the game of Dodge Ball she'd get hit and walked to the side to sleep.

Leah sniffed. She didn't smell that ocean breeze and forest sent. Instead she just got cancer from all the hormones, body order, and food.

"Leah." It was Jasper. Leah didn't look back at the table but Jasper continued anyway, "Go look for her. I've getting some angry feelings from a werewolf."

"How do you know it a werewolf?" Leah asked.

"I can't control that emotion. Find her before she hurts someone."

Leah scoffed. This was because Nicole was her imprint, and nothing else. Still Leah stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. Her heart didn't hurt when she's away from her imprint. There was no impulsive need to with her. The only need Leah felt was the need to beat Nicole up, she's sure that didn't count.

"Listen. Guys, just leave me alone." It Nicole's voice. So easy to tell being a low soft French accented. Leah turned the corner, Nicole being surrounded by four football jocks. "I'm really tired…"

"Come on. Just answer a question." One of them spoke up. They leaned to close, one arm against the wall and blocking her way out. "You taken or not?"

"No I'm single."

"Question two." Another asked, leaning to Nicole's other side. Leah didn't like it. Guys like these think they were every girl's dream. And don't take no for an answer. "Ever fucked."

"No. Virgin. My religion looks down on any form of self pleasure."

"Nicole!" Leah immediately stepped forward. Idiot, couldn't she smell that the guys were hitting on her? It instantly grew once they heard she was _completely _innocent. She shoved the boy in front to the side, and yanked Nicole forward. "Come on, you idiot."

Nicole groaned but didn't say anything else, or fight her. Leah scowled, she hated boys like that. Drooling and fantasizing with every women they see. She couldn't understand why people always think about sex. She kept on walking until Leah couldn't smell the four jocks anymore. Then she spun to Nicole.

"Are you stupid?!" Leah scowled. Nicole winced, and Leah easier the grip on her wrist. Like being forced to save a women she hate wasn't bad enough, Nicole almost set herself up for a possible rape. "Don't you know better to stay away from that kind of guys? Couldn't you smell them!!"

"Um… no." Nicole muttered. Leah paused, staring at Nicole's face. She looked tired and half awake, just leaning against the lockers. "Werewolves turn more human the closer the new moon gets. My power is more than half cut and… Why would I stay away from those boys? They remind me of Raymundo."

"How do those idiots remind you of him?"

"Outgoing? Blunt. Forward." Nicole listed. Leah growled, rubbing her temples.

"They wanted to fuck you." Leah growled. Nicole's eyes widen slightly her mouth falling into an 'Oh'. "How can you not know!? Your what 30!!"

"Ah…" Nicole tilted her head. "What do you think of me? What are you imagining of my past?" Leah stopped mid-snarl. She couldn't answer. She didn't care for Nicole's past and only wanted to get away from her like she never imprinted on the women.

Nicole's eyes only closed for a second, head against the lockers. "My time in… society was very short. Three years with Rahne and another year without her."

Only four years of… Living in society?

"The years after I spent studying magic. Me and Alexia went out occasionally. Surfing, buying a few things, watching movies. " Nicole continued. Her voice drifted off, "That's why Nicolas sent me school. He said something about me being deprived."

"You are deprived." Leah stated. She crossed her arms and stared at Nicole. Her view on the witch just flipped. She wasn't human. Even her morals and norms weren't human. "Your like an alien."

"I'm born in Hawaii, not in France." Leah shook her head, that wasn't the alien she was thinking of. She looked back at Nicole to find her sinking to the floor. yawning. "Goddess I'm tired."

"Sleep in class." Leah sighed. She pulled Nicole to her feet and pushed her towards their sixth period class.

* * *

Raven placed her blood packs in the fridge, away from Renesmee's treat. She listed the chores. "Sneak into the house and steal out things. Sneak out a few blood packs. Sneak out my cloths… I still need to get Nicole's journal…" The door open and Raven walked to the kitchen doorway. She saw a sleeping Nicole being cared by Leah. The wolf's face was rather confused as she carried Nicole into the house.

"Nicole must have used up to much energy for her magic." Raven explained. Leah only glanced at her then walked to the guest room. "Your still confused." Raven said following Leah. "I'm here to explain so your question would be…"

"I'm over 70 years old and here I'm acting like I'm a teenager…" Raven hear the wolf mutter softly. So soft she thought Leah was talking to herself. Must have been because she shook her and looked at Raven, "Can you explain the mage culture. Nicole told me she barely lived in society."

Raven thought back for a moment. She only remembered being with Nicole for her last 3 years of high school. After that the mages didn't really go out other than work, shopping and movies.

"I'd use the term distance or deprived." Raven leaned against the doorway. "The mages are like a person with amnesia." Leah's face didn't change, but her eyes harden slightly. Raven stared into those brown eyes and continued. "They are trying to recover something that may never come back by using studying what's left. They put so much time into it eventually becomes years and gradually distance themselves from society."

"The mages lost their history?"

"The mages had not history to start with." Raven shook her head. She walked to Nicole, her hands brushing through the sea green locks. "They lost how to control their magic. They spend most of their lives studying and experimenting to figure out how to control it." She finished, staring at Leah. Her eyes didn't leave Nicole's sleeping form. They were conflicted.

"She also said that her religion looks down on any form of self pleasure."

"That…" Raven's mind slowed. She didn't know much about their religion. Only that they worship a Goddess and don't have multiple gods. "I think they think of sex as a physical attachment... Something that blinds their eyes to truth…" She felt her face frown. Her eyes narrowing as she looked at the tattoo on Nicole's neck.

It's overall design was like the water. Flowing and crashing, intertwining with everything. Nicolas' was the opposite, like lightning. Sharp turns flaring out over his body and far from each other. Like water and lightning, they would never be allowed to touch.

Raven shook the though out of her head and ruffled Nicole's hair. "I need to sneak more of our stuff out. Mind if I use your car?"

"Go ahead." Leah nodded. She glanced at the Nicole body, before turning away.

* * *

_Dear Journal._

_Today is August 18. It's been a… three days since Nicole and Raven moved in with us. Nicole is… a dork, nerd. Very, very, surprising. She spends most of her time reading and writing theories. Sometimes practicing magic –Very, very cool. She can make very nice cloths and surprising very fashionable! Even if she dresses boyish. A tie looks _very _good on her… Alice was really happy. Rosalie started challenging her._

_Raven is… calm, not exactly kind. She often bullies Nicole into behaving. She explain a lot of things and Nicole makes a lot more scene. She even told us that the Olivier and Monica threaten to cut her head off if they saw her before the New Moon. Something about them being over protecting of their favorite puppy.._

_Anyway, the week has been fun. I was _so _glad when Raven was able to get Nicole to stop asking such personal questions from mom. It was kind of creepy! I do not want to here about my mother's sex life. But other than that it was fun. I notice is that Niki likes to show off and is a _flirt_! I don't know if she does it on purpose but she gets so gentle and intimate with Rahne._

_Poor Rahne. It's so obvious she checks Niki out when she's not looking. I think she still loves her. I wonder how the wolves are taking it. Rahne's ex-girlfriend being imprinted by her friend. And the person a mage-werewolf hybrid. But Leah…_

_Leah… I think… No I _hope_ she's jealous. She's always at a distance watching her. I don't know what happen on Monday but they've been getting along. Not quite friendly but getting close. I noticed that they like to watch each other._

_I really want this to goes well for Leah. Yes, she's a bitch and has every right. It's been really hard for her. Watching everyone die around you. It's…. I think it'll be bitter sweet –or just very bitter._

"Rea!!" Raven calmly turned around. Alice glaring at her from the front door. "What are you doing!? That's Nessie Journal!"

"I know." Raven gave a nodded, lightly closing the book. "I just finished. Her opinion on the Pride is quite… unexpected of a vampire." Alice's frown deepened.

"You and Nicole don't understand privacy!!"

"When everything is up for study nothing is a secret. Bella's lucky I'm here or Nicole wouldn't stop asking her about sex with Edward." Raven shrugged. She calmly flipped to the next page, Her eyes drifting across the sentences until it was ripped out of her hand.

"You and Nicole-" Alice's immediately stopped. Raven was sitting on the couch then she was staring at the black sky. The night so dark her eyes could barely see the clouds in the sky.

_Splash! Splash!_

Alice took a deep breath. She didn't smell any water or the salt. Still the waves kept on crashing. Alice listen harder, focusing her mind and hoping to clear the vision. Instead there was a glow. In the darkness two bodies appeared on the beach. Both their backs were to her, but Nicole's dark sea green hair was a give away.

"_Nicole_._" _ It was Leah's voice. And from the sound it was she was curious. Not annoyed with the wit- mage like usual. _"What are you-"_

"_Come on!!" _ From the darkness Nicole tugged Leah's hand. A large smile on Nicole's face as she pulled Leah to the water. _"It's a New Moon!!"_

"_Don't werewolves only like Full Moon?"_

"_Yes. As a werewolf I hate New Moons." _ Nicole let Leah's hand slip from hers. It was so gentle, almost like lovers. _"During this time, we are human. We are weak and at the mercy of vampires even you wolves." _ She strode to the water until the waves just cover her feet.

Leah eyes was on Nicole. It wasn't hard, it wasn't annoyed or intense. It was patient and waiting.

"_But for me, during the New Moons. I can see everything so clearly." _ She spoke softly, her voice in awe as she stared at the stares. _"I can feel everything! My mind isn't clouded, no impulse drives me. During the New Moon I can feel… Hmhmhm." _ Nicole shook her head chuckling so soft it was almost a giggle.

"_I'm sorry Leah –I'm making no sense."_

"_So you caught yourself this time." _ Leah mused. She walked to the edges of the water, _"Now get out of the water before you catch a cold."_

"_I'm a mage." _ Nicole grunted. She grabbed Leah's arm and pulled her towards the ocean.

"_What are you…" _ Alice would have gasped if she could. Leah's feet didn't hit the water. It stepped onto it. Her body wobbled as her other feet left the ground. _"… Wow…" _

"_Amazing right?" _ Nicole smirked. She gently pulled Leah further into the ocean. _"You know… I wanted to take Rahne dancing on the water. Shame she left before I could perfect this." _ She smiled sadly, sliding her hand out of Leah's again. She turned her back to Leah and knelt down. Her voice was louder and more casual. _"Do you missed it?"_

"_Miss what?"_

"_Having someone to hold you and such… I guess expressing your love,"_

Leah stared at Nicole's back. Alice noticed something flicker on her brown eyes.

"_No comment."_

"_Oh?" _ Nicole smiled, twirling around and to a standing position. _"Who's the unfortunate boy?" _ Leah only shook her head. Her lips grew into a gentle smile. _"Girl…?" _ Nicole asked slowly. Leah turned around and started walking away. Nicole's eyes widen, gasping as she quickly trotted along Leah. _"Do I know her?"_

"_Yes. Quite well."_

"_Rahne! Um… Monica!" _ Leah kept her mouth shut with a smile. Nicole frowned, walking backwards in front of her. _"Pfft! Fine, I'll figure it out sooner or later!"_

Alice took a shuddering gasp. Her eyes were wide. It took a moment to realize she was staring at Raven's face. Obviously worried and staring at her.

"Are you okay? Should I call Nicole or Carlisle?"

"No. I just had a vision." Alice shook her head. She took another breath. "A… very surprising one."


	12. Day 12 : Meeting with the Alphas

**A/N**: Sorry it took so long. Procrastination finally caught up to me and yesterday (2/27/10) Hawaii had a Tsunami warning because of the earthquake in Chile. I'm so glad nothing bad happened. Back to buisness...

I changed the titles of the chapters in the chapter box thingy. I decided to put the day numbers instead of the chapter numbers. Don't know if it helps or confuse you but it gave me a new perceptive. I didn't realize how close the events were until I skimmed the chapters and re-titled them. Let me know what you guys think about that.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Victoria frowned. Her dull yellow eyes glaring onto the screen, at Olivier stone serious face.

"Six years. It's been six years and all you got to tell me is one of the vampires-"

"Abigail."

"-got drunk and cut your arm off!! One of the mages-"

"Nicole."

"-is living with vampires! Who also attend the same school and haven't notice the entire time!!" Victoria took a deep breath through grinding teeth. "What. Is. Wrong with YOU!! You even let them inside your home!?"

"I have been told there are a lot of things wrong with me." Olivier said like she was giving orders. She rubbed her temples and shook her head. "It takes about 10 years to train pups. They are used to with Raven and Abigail's vampire sent. It's all over Nicole and Alexia. They couldn't tell the different and the only vampires here to hunt is our allies." She shook her head. "The mage's pet vampires had to tell them. They know the Olympic Coven from the Volturi's records."

"This is suppose to help us, Olivier. Instead this operation is causing more problems."

"I consider this an annoyance. Not a problem. Nicole …"

"Not under your control." Victoria leaned back in her chair. Her voice lowered as she snarled, "Not even hearing your advise!"

"Abigail reassure me the Olympic coven aren't with the Volturi. They threaten to kill a member of theirs 70 years ago." Olivier brows narrowed, The next words came out slow and with a face of disgust. "She also says I am over thinking the situation and paranoid."

Victoria crossed her arms, eyebrow raised at Olivier. "Yes. Your fucking stupid arrogant, paranoid bitch. You even live with former Volturi Guards! I'd trust the vampires that were attacked by the Volturi than vampires that left the Volturi!"

"Very well." Olivier growled, face hardening in defeat. That face quickly relaxed as her eyes shifted away for a moment. "Also… Alexia would… like to have kids."

Victoria's eyes widen. Her mouth just staying open for several seconds. Her mind trying to just picture Olivier with kids. "What? But your both-"

"She planes to use Nicolas' or Xander's sperm…" Slowly Olivier's face grew from blank to slightly confused and disgusted.

"Um… " Victoria looked around the room, scratching the back of her head. "Are you asking me for advice?"

"Only because everyone else is to busy laughing." Olivier barked harshly. "Xander is busy. Once he returns I will ask of his opinion."

"Okay then…" Victoria took a deep breath, "Do you even want the kids." Olivier didn't answer. "Do you even know how artificial insemination works?"

"Artificial what?"

* * *

Leah frowned. Of course the others would want to meet Nicole. She is Leah's imprint, one of the werewolves. Leah growled under her breath, her mind just replaying the meeting. How arrogant Samus was when he ordered her to bring Nicole. Then hands sunk into his face, curling in his eyes and pulling it out. Ripping his head off and -

"Leah calm down." Nicole asked. Leah blinked. She didn't even noticed that she walked into the Cullen's house and was standing at Nicole's doorway. She looked at Nicole sitting on her bed. Eyes closed and in a meditation position. "I'm trying to meditate and your angry aura isn't helping."

"You usually meditate before you go to bed." Leah stated, glancing at the books. She was usually found surrounded in books and writing some French or Arabic notes. Leah spotted something round and gray, the Lunar Calendar near the books. Tonight is a quarter moon, 4 days until the new moon. 20 days until a Full Moon and until the meeting. No way a pack of wolves will wait until then.

"Ugh!" Nicole groaned and Leah heard the mage throw herself onto the bed. "That's because I have nothing else to do. I never knew how much time I spent studying before."

"Such a dork." The she-wolf muttered with a roll of her eyes. When she heard a high pitch buzzing Leah glanced over her shoulder. Alice's lips moved in fast blurs as she yelled at Raven. They wouldn't notice if Leah snuck Nicole out to meet the other alpha's until it was to late. "Want to go for a run?"

"Not in werewolf form. My ribs aren't fully healed and if I shift I could break them." Leah filed that information for later.

"Then a walk."

"Sure." Nicole shrugged, rolling off her bed and walking out of the house. Leah glanced at the book they were arguing about. On the cover was 'Renee's Journal. DO NOT READ!! That means you Emmet'. She shook her head with a sigh, leading Nicole into the forest.

"Where's Rahne?"

"She's at a meeting." Leah answered. She glanced at Nicole and took a deep breath. That ocean sent washing over her, same sent Leah breathed in the first time she met Nicole in the café and the same sent she used to track her. Was it Nicole's sent that calmed her or did she stopped herself?

She shook the thought away and silence fell between them again. Leah made sure to be a few steps ahead of Nicole, slowly leading her to the meeting spot.

"Leah." Again there was that odd tone. Soft and decisive. Leah usually heard it when Nicole was tired or just woke up. This time Nicole was fully awake and studying Leah with intense eyes. "What did I tell you so far?"

Leah glanced at the ground as she thought back. After a few minutes of thinking she answered, "Your sight. You spend a lot of time studying and not living." Leah smirked Nicole glaring at her on that statement. "Why your able to shift without the moon. You control water and something about your tattoos."

"I don't remember mentioning the tattoos…" Nicole's eyes drifted forward in thought. She shook her hand and asked another question. "So I didn't tell you about the moon yet?"

Leah slowed her pace and glanced at Nicole. The mage was glancing up at the sky, trying to see the moon through the thick leaves and even thicker gray clouds. After a moment her face fell into a soft scowl and looked back at Leah.

"All I know about the moon is that werewolves transform on the Full Moon."

"I'll keep this short. The moon gives us power, regenerative abilities and heighten our senses." Nicole's face and voice became harder with each word. "We are true immortals on the full moon. We are truly mortal on the new moon –On that day, certain wounds become permanent." She scowled, hands lingering on her chest. "Or rather they never fully heal."

"Your so fucking fragile." Leah taunted. She gave Nicole a smirk but her steps faltered slightly. She didn't like what Nicole was saying.

"For us werewolves, our muscles rip and bones shatter when we shift. Without that regenerative ability it'll be suicide to shift past quarter moon."

Leah's face turned into a snarl. Her voice growling at her luck as she asked, "So right now you can't defend yourself?"

"I'm a mage." Nicole stated with an insulted voice.

"A few spells and you knocked out for the entire day and was dead tired the next." Leah grunted, eyes narrowing. Her mind jumped from one thought to the next. Nicole is weak. She won't last in a fight. A fight would be bad for both sides. Nicole is weak but still with her... "So you trust me?"

"Professionally, yes." Nicole stated with a shrug. Leah expected the answer but it shouldn't have hurt as much as it did. "It's the same reason why you saved me from drowning, because it would be bad for the people you care about not because you care about me." She glanced at Leah, eyes asking if she was wrong.

"So then you don't mind meeting with the pack Alphas."

Nicole's eyes widen, her steps faltering for a moment. With a huff her steps became more of a march, eyes glaring at Leah. "If I die I'm haunting you." She only got a snort from the werewolf ahead of her. Leah's eyes narrowed at the women beside her. She expected a violent outburst or getting hit plus a bitchy remark, not a half threat.

"Why aren't you overacting violently? Isn't that a werewolf thing?"

"Noticed that every 'werewolf thing' depends on the moon." Nicole said, her voice a higher octave but sarcastic. "I wonder why we're called Moon Child and Children of the Moon- Woah!!" Nicole gasped, flying several yards and landing on thick bushes. "Ow... It looks like it doesn't hurt in the movies."

"Says the girl that jumps from three story buildings." Nicole looked behind her, Rahne giving a tired smile as she help her off the bush. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Oui." Nicole agreed in French. She brushed leave off her cloths. She looked up when she heard Rahne walking away. Several other wolves stood in the clearing, Rahne walking behind the tallest and bulkiest male. Vanessa looked tired and worried, the familiar faces of her old pack giving Leah worried glances. In the last pack representatives Melody and Jolene gave worried looks behind their Alpha's back.

"So this is the female werewolf you imprinted on." Samus scowled, eyes glaring at Nicole. Leah growled, eyes glancing at Nicole who looked confused. "I can't believe a girl like you caused so much trouble!"

"What trouble did I cause?" Nicole asked, her confusion turning into annoyance. "I didn't do anything to you wolves."

"Leah imprinted on you!" Samus yelled. His voice continued to echo in the quite forest. Nicole seemed to wince, sifting backwards slightly. "That changes everything!"

"Imprint?" Nicole asked. "What's an imprint?"

"Soul mate." Samus growled. "We wolves instantly know who we're destined with when we look at that person-"

"That's false –Bullshit." Nicole interrupted, voice just as serious as Samus's. Rahne and the other female wolves stared at Nicole with disbelieve. Jaws open and eyes wide as the male wolves snarled, especially from Samus and his beta. "Besides we were at each other's throats at first glance! I'm pretty sure you wolves go for their groin."

"It's not like that." Leah whispered to Nicole. She was making things worse. Samus and his beta looked ready to kill, and seeing the bodies shake slightly, they wanted to.

"You little bitch!!" Samus's beta howled taking several steps forward until Rahne pulled him back. "Imprinting is so much more than that! It's how we find our true love –our _Soul Mate_!" With each breath his body vibrated faster and faster, ready to shift and tear Nicole apart. Leah shifted a little closer to the mage.

"Generally, yes." Melody said much more calmly but loud enough to hear over the snarls. "But we wolves become whatever our imprint needs. Lovers, friends..."

"And maybe rivals." Jolene finished, eyes glancing between Nicole and Leah.

Nicole shook her head, denying it even more. "No soul complete bends to the will of another. Such relationships are false! Their love, friendship, rivalry. All of it is false!"

Leah grabbed Nicole's shoulder, pulling her close as she whispered, "Shut up. Your getting them mad."

"What they say is against my religion!" Nicole hitting Leah's elbow and forcing it to bend away from her shoulder. "No soul can dictate another without consequence! It's wrong!"

"Imprinting is not wrong!!" Samus yelled. He snarled, marching forward so hard that the ground sunk in several inches. Leah felt faint cold chills run down her body, she glanced at Nicole who shook slightly, eyes defiant and fighting her fear.

Leah stood in front of Samus, glaring up at him. "You know the rules. No attacking another's imprint." Samus stopped. His face growing even angrier as he stared at the former 'true' alpha.

"They say nothing about the imprinter!"

Next thing Leah new, Nicole's cold body was in her arms. Samus's fist where her body was. A shocked noise came from Nicole before Vanessa charged at the alpha.

"Samus!" Vanessa screamed tackling the bigger alpha to the ground. Her teeth sunk into his back and her hands ripped the skin on his back. She quickly stomped his head into the ground as she moved to stand by Leah. "What are you doing attacking another wolf!"

"Back off!!" Samus's beta howled charging at Vanessa. The two rolled over the grass, both bodies vibrating and exploding in a second. Leah pushed Nicole back as their large bodies took up most of the small clearing. Their claws and paws digging feet of dirt and grass up as their faces tried to bite each other's face and legs.

Rahne bolted forward. "Rahne! Stop!" And at her alpha's order Rahne stopped. Her body bolted to the ground as Vanessa was shoved off balance and bitten at her front paw. "Stand down!" His beta growled, jaws tightening on Vanessa flesh. He even shook his head threatening to tear her paw off. "I said STAND DOWN!" Samus ordered again. This time his beta immediately let go, taking a few steps backwards as Vanessa whimpered.

"That was too much!" Rahne growled at Samus.

Samus ignored her, marching past. "We're leaving." Rahne growled, her eyes on Vanessa's whimpering form before she reluctantly turned around and followed the two large males.

"Vanessa!" The alpha's packmates called out, finally running to her as her body shifted back. Their faces winced at the sight of her hand torn to shreads and broken at the wrist. Her bone even splintered out of the flesh and blood was falling from the wounds like a waterfall. "I can't believe they actually did something like that!"

"The elders spoiled Samass. He thinks he can do whatever he wants just because Sam Uley is his-"

"Enough." Daniel barked. Immediately Vanessa's beta stopped talking. "I'll have a word with him and the elders. Right now we need fix her hand." He then looked at Leah and Nicole. "You guys should leave."

"Right." Leah nodded, leading Nicole out of the clearing. The mage followed, eyes still wide and breath still shaking. When that didn't stop for a few minutes Leah spoke up. "What's wrong?"

"I'm still scared." Nicole admitted. She stopped and Leah turned around to find Nicole with her forehead pressed to a tree. "I forgot what it's like to have beast fighting mere feet before you. It reminded me of mother's death."

"You got over that, you'll get over this." Leah huffed. "Just do it faster so the other's don't find out."

"So supportive." Nicole grumbled before pushing off the tree and following Leah back down the path. With her last shaky breath Nicole calmed down. "I… what just happened? Why did Rahne stop?"

"She was commanded to stop and not help Vanessa." Leah explained. "Edward calls it 'Alpha Voice'. Whatever the alpha commands is law."

"To dictate a soul without consequence and so freely… That's wrong." Nicole frowned. She took another deep breath and shook her head. "Why didn't you tell me any of this!"

Leah smirked, her eyes glancing at Nicole out of the corner of her eye. "You didn't ask." Nicole huffed rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"You shouldn't play my game. I'm the better player." She challenged weakly. The smirk pulled into a small smile. "Thanks."

"For mocking you?"

"Tch! Your playing my game now!" Nicole smirked, leaping forward and walking backwards. Even if the smile and tone was still slightly scared Nicole continued. "First rule, you need to be sly, cunning and subtle to get what you want. Second rule, everything is for grabs but sex. Third rule, mages always win."

"What?" Leah frowned. "What's the point of the game? How do you even keep points?" Nicole only turned around, walking forward as the smile never fade from her face.


	13. Day 12 : Opening Eyes

**A/N**: Two months since I last updated? Ouch.

I'll try to update more often, probably not since graduation is around the corner for us seniors. Short update (but better than none), mostly Nicole talking about her 'religion' or rather the laws of it. Very… philosophical, eye opener, mind twister and all that stuff. This entire story is meant to show the struggles of different cultures, norms, and thinking conflicting with one another; Leah represent normal thought, aka human and Nicole represent… a different one. You know what I mean! Eventually they adjust and fall in love, some of my OC characters die, blah, blah, blah.

Have any questions? Thoughts; hate it, love it, still utterly confusing? Don't be afraid to ask or review.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Hallo."

"It's Hello, Olivia."

"Hallo is hello in German."

"Wow. You sound tame." Raven smirked into the receiver. She didn't even comment on the name. Raven looked at the gray sky, rumbling every so often. She then looked at the field of vampires, Alice staring in the sky at surprise.

"Where's the lightning?" She muttered with a confused frown. "I know I saw lightning in my vision." Raven smiled. Did she tell them her husband can manipulate lightning and probably is redirecting it somewhere far from Nicole.

"There isn't going to be any." Edward spoke up. Raven frowned blocking out the mind reader as she continued to talk to Olivier.

"Why are you so mellow? I know the new moon is tomorrow but you are never this tame, though it is a very pleasant surprise that you are not screaming at me."

Olivier only made a grunting sound. "Where is Nicolas? I need to talk to him."

"Nicolas is most likely at a city, attracting the lightning before the storm comes to Forks."

"I should have known." Olivier grunted. She just hung up the phone leaving Raven closed hers. She left it in Emmett's jeep and could feel the coven staring at her. She shook her head while turning to them with an annoyed glance at Edwards.

"If I think about sex with my husband will you pick up the words or the images?" She crossed her arms. Edward's face was barely amusing to her. For vampires over 100 years old her mages acted much older. "What did you tell them?"

"I told them that Nicolas is redirecting the lightning away from Nicole." Edward answered, quickly recovering and meeting her eyes with his own. "And sex between lovers is something intimate and personal. It shouldn't be taken lightly."

"Speaks the man that reads people's mind." Raven scoffed. She took a deep breath to calm down. She was invited to play a simple game of baseball, not to argue with him again. "Why the lightning storm needs to be away from Nicole is a personal matter. You'll have to ask Nicole herself. Understood?"

"Jeez! You sure sucked the fun out of that one!" Emmett groaned. Still he twirled the bat in his hands with a childish grin. "I call the good luck charm!" Raven sighed and shook her head. Her power is to manipulate probability not to control fate. Besides been pressing her luck and needed to balance it out with some bad luck. It should be safe enough to do it in a baseball game. The worse that could happen is if one of them threw a fastball at Jacob while he was sleeping.

Raven heard Edward scoff and only raised a brow at him. She may manipulate probability but probability isn't fate. If it was Nicole and Nicolas would hate her. "Do you know why Leah wouldn't join us?"

"We aren't on the best of terms." Edward winced. Why would a person be around someone they find unpleasant. "Nicole also wanted to talk to Leah about something. What ever happen drove another wedge between them." He let out an irritated sigh.

"Blah! Blah! Blah!" Emmett yelled. "Let's just play already!"

* * *

"Spit it out already!" Leah screamed, but it didn't startle Nicole. Those eyes narrowed but that studying look didn't leave, not once since they came back from the meeting. It was pissing her off, she wanted to rip one eye out and force Nicole to watch as she ate it.

"Why are you wolves so…"

"Unnatural. Freaks. Monsters!" Leah fist tighten. Her mind always replayed the words Nicole said. Imprinting is wrong, their unnatural. Like she was normal herself. "Your such a hypocrite!" That word actually started her. The studying gaze turning into a glare.

"Hypocrite!?" Nicole screamed, her voice even cracking as she spat out the word with disgust. "I am not a hypocrite!" Leah scoffed crossing her arms and glaring at the short werewolf. She said mages couldn't lie, but that was probably the biggest lie of all. "How am I a hypocrite?"

"You act so open minded, like a wise shaman or something." Leah gestured to Nicole. "Mages are worldly, philosophical, learning before judging –But you're a fucking bigot!" Once again Nicole's face twisted in disgust. "We wolves are not unnatural! Imprinting isn't wrong! Alpha's aren't monsters!" She growled, stepping towards Nicole. She didn't move but her eyes glowed. Like that's natural? "Your not natural."

"What?" Nicole's voice dipped low and threatening. Leah smirked, baring her teeth with satisfaction. Nicole was only tasting how she made herself and her people feel. "I am natural. I am born this way!"

"So are we! You have no right to call us freaks!" Leah took another step and Nicole tensed up.

"I did not call you… freaks!" She spat out the word like it she never said it before. As if to prove her point. "I called imprinting unnatural." Leah growled, her body rattling as her fist tighten. "That alpha… command thing, unnatural." She could feel her muscles ready to change, stretching apart. "Never you wolves." Nicole shook her head and her voice lowered to normal volume.

"We wolves are born like that! Born with a defect, you are the defect!" The shocked look on Nicole's face suddenly froze Leah. Her body stopped from shifting so face it almost felt sore. "Right?" She could hear her own doubt.

"No!" Nicole yelled, her voice cracking again. She grunted and then started pacing, "Why do humans think like that? So simple and closed minded." She muttered under her breath. Leah wasn't human, but before she could correct her Nicole quickly turned back around, marching up to her. Taking her original spot. "We have three laws. One; You receive what you give. I'm a mage, researcher, scientist, whatever you humans call it. I want the truth so give the truth." She paused and Leah nodded. That sounded like karma.

"Law two; Physical spoils bitter spiritual gain." Suddenly hear eyes watered. Her hand moving over her heart and clenching her shirt. She spoke slower, "There are things in this world we can never have, physical spoils. Such spoils prevent happiness, bitters spiritual gain." She translated. That hand fell to her side again. Her breath returning to a ragged and breathless pace rather than that one pained one. Leah was guessing that was where her 'no masturbation' thing came from. When Nicole gave an impatient and irritated huff Leah nodded again.

"Our Last and important rule is equality; equivalent exchange. This is the rule imprinting and alpha… command thing broke." Nicole took a step back. Her glowing eyes growing watery again. "Equality; no discrimination or prejudice. Every person as their own story and perspective." She paused and Leah was about to nod again when Nicole suddenly continued. "All life is at equal footing with the other." Her voice became more passionate and breathless again. "Equivalent exchange, to obtain or create something of equal value must be lost or destroyed." Nicole paused and just as Leah was understanding, just connecting the rules with what she said hours before Nicole spoke again. Apparently she was suppose to nod.

"Imprinting and alpha commanding breaks this third law!" Nicole turned around and continued to pace. She started to talk faster an her voice started to get louder. "To take away one's opinion means they are above. To bend one soul like it is their own is not equality! And to do so without consequence is wrong! " Her voice cracked again from all the yelling. She shook her head, tears sliding down her face. "I can't even touch my father but here you guys are commanding another's life without giving something in exchange!"

"What?"

"I can never touch my father!" She yelled. "We need to be careful just to be near each other!" She whipped around, glaring at Leah. Her eyes so watery she probably couldn't see the sympathetic face Leah had. "Do you know how it feels to see your daughter and never hold her? To be so proud of her, to love her so much and never show it? To have your daughter in so much pain after her mother's death and you can't comfort her? After hundreds of years you get what you want only to have it out of reach." She shook her head, more tears falling from her face. It defiantly wasn't from angry frustration. This time her voice cracked from holding back sobs.

"Do you know I guilty I feel, knowing how much Nicolas is proud of me, of much he loves me but the first thing I feel when I see him is fear?" That explains why she was so furious at Rosalie about that the touchy thing that happen a few days ago. Love doesn't need to be physical. She couldn't imagine it but then again her mind was stuck on one thing.

"But why can't you touch?"

"Water and Lightning." Nicole shrugged. She walked towards the couch, sitting down and sapped of energy. Her glowing eyes shifted back up to her. "I'm water. He's lightning, and has so many tattoos that he cripple me as a newborn child, nearly killed me." Leah vaguely remembering something about the tattoos and energy. Nicole only stretched the collar of her shirt over to her left shoulder. "This is more than ink and skin. It's our connection to the earth, the gateway where the energies flow through us. When he held me all that... lightning just zapped me."

Leah couldn't imagine holding her baby to accidently killed it. It was like holding a knife in your hand when you went to hold her, and accidentally stabbing it. She shivered at the image.

"I was lucky. Aunt Beatrix was there and… did what she could. Still as a child I grew up weak and sickly. That's why I have so much tattoos, and why I need to be so careful not to get them damage. Beatrix and mother held me often because of that, trying to make up for father not holding me." That's right, they need the energies to live. Leah remembered. She looked at Nicole. The girl seemed so much more vulnerable now, that exhausted look and red puffy eyes oddly glowing at her. She didn't know wither to just nod or say something. Luckily Nicole spoke again. "You remind me so much of them."

Leah's eyes widen, her mouth dried to fast she couldn't talk. A sudden fold of guilt hitting her but Nicole was walking to her room to see it. Leah would want comfort from a person that reminds her of a friend, especially her mom. Instead she goes and- "I don't need your pity." Nicole called out. Or rather tried to, she just sounded so tired. Leah looked at Nicole who gave a weak smile and tapped her temples. That's right, she can see her mood in colorful light. "I'm not asking you to forget what I said. Just don't pity me. I'm used to it." Their death, her situation with Nicolas or Leah being a bitch? Either way it wasn't right.

"You should check up on… your friend."

"Vanessa." Leah reminded.

"If it's bad come get me. I'm not as good as Beatrix when it comes to… healing but I'll try." Nicole let out a tired breath, but it turned into an exhausted sigh. "Night."

"Um… night." Leah muttered back unsure if she really should check on Vanessa. A little more than half of her didn't just want to leave Nicole just yet. It didn't feel quite right. Leah only shook her head and walked out of the house, pulling her cloths off as she went. It's late, nerd needs her sleep, Leah thought tying her cloths to her ankle. In another second she was already shifted and running through the forest.

* * *

"That does not look good."

"Can we get infections?"

"I think we can die of blood lose."

"The bone is showing!"

Leah only sighed. She could hear the Melody and Jolene continue it back and forth. Vanessa was between growling and whimpering. "How is she?" Leah asked, walking into the living room.

"Leah!" The twins yelped, stumbling back from the injured alpha. "She's…"

"Alive for now." Vanessa grunted. She held up her wrist, deep gashes and bite marks transferring into her human body. Melody is right, a little of white was showing through. "The bleeding stopped."

"Why isn't it covered?" Leah frowned eyes narrowing. They usually don't get hurt this bad, so she isn't sure about wolves being immune to infections.

"We were butting antibiotic on it." Melody said with a small grin holding up the spraying medicine.

"I still think we should go to the Doctor Fang."

"I'm fine!" Vanessa growled. "I don't need that vampire!"

"And of course we can't go to any human one." Jolene continued, waving Vanessa off.

"It's already closing." Vanessa pressed. The twins gave her a doubtful look.

"If it's not closed by morning I'm bringing Nicole." Leah said. She crossed her arms and ready as a flood of objection shot at her.

"You can't!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"Wouldn't Nickolas be a better choice?" Rahne asked. The twins and Vanessa stopped yelling to look at her. "He's a doctor and a mage. Wouldn't he have a spell to heal her or something?"

"From what Nicole said her father is just a doctor not a healer."

"What's the difference?" Melody asked.

"Don't know." Leah shrugged. She was tired; really tired after everything that happened today. "Let's just get some sleep." Leah nodded, turning to her room and walking towards it. But even for laying on her bed for hours her mind wouldn't stop thinking about Nicole, trying to put the connections together.

About a week ago when they were doing that English project Nicole had said she preferred people like Leah. She poured milk on her head and Nicole punched her. Leah smiled at the memory, it was a bit fuzzy like trying to remember something when she was a child. It's because they were like her aunt and mom. Her smile slowly faded. They were both dead, her mom since she was a child and her aunt of a few months.

And she was constantly beating Nicole up for playing, Leah thought remembering the time she slammed her foot on the breaks and had Nicole's head hit the dashboard. But their version of play was rather violent, she thought of Nicole fighting Raymundo at the beginning of school. And just a few days ago Rahne was telling how reserve, humble, and understanding Nicole was. She was starting to it, and how playful she actually is.

Why does it feel like that happen so long ago when it just happened last week?

"Damnit." Leah hissed under her breath. She knew they were different when Nicole didn't even know those guys were hitting on her and that she was setting herself up as a rape target. It was just too easy to forget.


End file.
